No Me Molestes, Seiya
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Los Three Lights han llegado a estudiar a la escuela de Serena,pero Serena odia a Seiya por su engreída actitud egocéntrica.Seiya no puede creer que Serena sea la única chica que no lo ama y desea.¿Qué pasara entre estos dos?Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Prólogo: Los Three Lights Llegan

Le dedico esta historia a **Seiya-Moon**, siempre fiel a mis historias n.n

* * *

"Los Three Lights van a venir a estudiar a nuestra escuela"

Era el chisme desde hacía un mes, todas las chicas estaban vueltas locas, pero la verdad era que a mi no me importaba ni un comino, ¡hasta Amy estaba feliz por eso!

Nunca había escuchado su música, y no me llamaba la atención, para mi eran tres perfectos desconocidos.

Mientras caminaba por la enorme calle, no dejaba de pensar en eso. Mi Darien se había ido a estudiar a otro lado y habíamos terminado, esa linda historia había llegado a su fin, aun no lograba reponerme de la perdida, ¿dónde encontraría un amor como el que le tuve?, sería algo sin duda muy difícil.

No me fijaba por donde iban mis pasos cuando me tropecé con un joven. Me avergoncé totalmente, era muy torpe todavía.

-Discúlpeme por favor.-dije de inmediato.

Me sorprendí al ver a aquel muchacho con gafas oscuras y cabellera negra y larga. Lucía misterioso. Se quito los lentes para poder verme mejor y sonrió.

-Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas, bombón.

Me molesto su engreída personalidad y mucho más que me llamara bombón.

-No me llames bombón, por favor.

El chico volvió a sonreír y me guiñó un ojo, algo que me enfadó.

-Por supuesto, bombón.

Me enfurecí, ¿qué se creía para llamarme así?, si todas las chicas caían con un apodo como ese, ¡yo no!

En ese momento dos chicos más llegaron a su lado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo hermano?, debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde.-dijo el más alto de los tres.

-Deja de molestar a las chicas ya.-intervino el más bajito de cabellos grisáceos.

Sin despedirse de mí, los tres desaparecieron. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ya iba bastante retrasada yo también, ¡llegaría tarde de nuevo a la prepa!, "Serena, ¿cuándo vas a cambiar?", pensé.

Llegué corriendo al salón y entonces me di cuenta de que había sido inútil correr tanto, todas las chicas estaban aglomeradas en la entrada, parecían esperar a alguien. Visualicé a Lita, Mina y Amy y me acerqué a ellas.

-¿Qué sucede, Amy?, ¿por qué nadie esta en clases?

Amy avergonzada me respondió.

-Hoy vienen los Three Lights.

"Genial", pensé, "hoy es el gran día en el que llegan esos tres". En ese momento llegó un auto muy lujoso y se estacionó frente a la puerta, todas las chicas gritaron sin parar, a mi no me apetecía esperar a conocer a esos tres, ¡que me importaba!

Escuché como las puertas se abrían y como de inmediato todas se abalanzaban sobre ellos, no pude ver a ninguno, por lo que me di media vuelta y decidí entrar a la escuela sola.

Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer tras la puerta escuché una voz que me llamaba.

-¡Hola bombón!-gritó.

De inmediato recordé el encuentro que había tenido hacía unos minutos con ese chico engreído y me paralicé, ¿qué?

Me giré sin pensarlo dos veces y encontré a los tres chicos que había visto hace rato. El de cabello negro me miraba a mí y me había saludado, de nuevo me había llamado así y me molesté de sobremanera.

-¡No me llames así!, ¡es Serena!, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?-le dije mientras todas las chicas posaban sorprendidas sus ojos en mí.

De pronto todo me cayó en cuenta. Ahora comprendía todo. Esos chicos eran los Three Lights, me había topado con ellos por la mañana y como yo no sabía quienes eran no tenía idea de cómo era su aspecto, de pronto sentí vergüenza.

-¡Serena!-me gritaron Amy, Mina, Lita y Rei al unísono.

-¿De dónde conoces a Seiya?-me preguntó sorprendida Rei.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí, Rei?, ¡no estas en esta escuela!-le dije.

Rei se sonrojó.

-Quería ver a los Three Lights.-respondió avergonzada.

Mientras todas las chicas se quedaron ahí, conociéndolos y pidiéndoles autógrafos yo decidí entrar a la escuela al fin.

Cuando todos entraron al salón, el profesor Tomoe presentó a los Three Lights al grupo.

-Chicos, ellos son Taiki Kou.-dijo señalando el más alto.-Yaten Kou.-señaló al bajito de cabello grisáceo.-Y Seiya Kou.-señaló al de cabello negro que tanto detestaba.-Pueden tomar asientos chicos.

-¡Yaten siéntate aquí!-gritó Mina desde el otro lado del salón. Yaten la obedeció, pues no quería buscar él mismo su lugar.

-Yo me sentaré aquí.-dijo Taiki tomando asiento junto a Amy. Amy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Me sentaré justo aquí, detrás de cabeza de bombón. Tienes mucha suerte, bombón, todas las chicas quisieran tenerme detrás de ellas, deberías sentirte orgullosa y especial.-dijo Seiya tras de mi. Lo miré furiosa, ¡detestaba que me llamara así y su egocéntrica actitud!

Le di la espalda y lo ignoré lo más que pude.

Rogué porque las clases pasaran rápidamente, odiaba tener que lidiar con Seiya Kou y su altísimo ego.


	2. Paseando Por La Escuela

_**Serena**_

Al finalizar la última clase del día, sentí como Seiya tocaba mi hombro.

-Oye, ¡oye bombón!-me dijo en voz baja.

Traté de ignorarlo pero me obligó a mirarlo.

-Mis hermanos y yo deseamos entrar a un club, ¿qué me recomiendas?

-Lamento decirte que no existe un club en donde puedas bailar y cantar.-le dije con desdén.

En ese momento noté como Mina se acercaba a nosotros después de haber escuchado nuestra conversación.

-Si quieren puedo llevarlos a conocer la escuela para que puedan elegir el club al que desean unirse.-dijo mientras sonreía alegremente.

Los chicos aceptaron y cuando me levanté para poder salir del salón de clases, escuché que Seiya hablaba.

-¿Y ella nos acompañará?-preguntó apuntándome con el dedo índice.

Me giré para contestarle.

-¡Ni loca!, no, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Eres una chica muy fría, ¿lo sabes?

Miré a Seiya con furia, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso si no me conocía?

-¡Claro que nos acompañará!-intervino Mina.- ¿Cierto, Serena?-dijo mientras me apretaba el brazo muy fuerte. No me quedo de otra más que aceptar.

Salimos todos juntos del salón y las otras chicas se nos unieron, comenzamos a mostrarles las instalaciones a los Three Lights.

Eran tan engreídos que ningún club les satisfacía del todo, lo que me molestó, y también el hecho de que las chicas quisieran ser sus amigas, esta bien…son un grupo famoso de chicos guapos, ¿y qué?, ¡no hay necesidad de ser su amiga!, y Mina solo quería una oportunidad para ella misma, coqueteaba con los tres sin control.

Mientras asistimos al club de basquetball, Seiya decidió unirse al partido para probar sus habilidades. Las chicas, Yaten, Taiki y yo lo observamos jugar desde las gradas, parecía muy concentrado.

Era muy buen jugador, logró escapar de todos y no dejo que nadie le quitara la pelota, llegó a la canasta sin ninguna dificultad y dio un gran salto para encestarla. Las chicas gritaron emocionadas.

"¡Que guapo!", "Increíble", no dejaban de gritar, rodee mis ojos, la verdad es que no había sido nada extraordinario, cualquier buen jugador hubiera podido encestar así, pero todas estaban anonadadas con Seiya Kou.

-Este lugar me aburre, me iré de aquí.-dijo Yaten mientras se retiraba del gimnasio.

-Yo prefiero unirme al club cultural.-dijo Taiki colocándose sus gafas.

-¡Yo te llevaré hasta allá!-Mina se acercó a Taiki sin temores y se lo llevo a rastras del gimnasio.

-Que envidia.-dijo Lita.-Mina es muy valiente.-intervino Amy.-Las demás chicas no se les acercan por timidez.

-¡Hola bombón!-se escuchó desde la cancha.

Sentí como la rabia me subía hasta la cabeza y me giré para mirarlo.

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy bombón!

-Perdóname, ¿quieres?, ¿ahora a dónde vamos?

-¡No sé! Ni me interesa.-respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Serena!-me dijeron las chicas.- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a nuestro querido Seiya?, no lo merece.-me regañaron.

Salimos todos del gimnasio y caminamos hasta los jardines traseros en donde los del club de football americano practicaban. Al llegar Seiya se acercó a mí acomodándose su larga cabellera y me sonrió socarronamente. Decidí dejar de mirarlo y preferí ver a los chicos que jugaban en ese momento.

-Esto es perfecto para mí, ¿no lo crees?

Me pareció una broma, Seiya no era tan fuerte y grande como todos los que estaban en el equipo, quise reír.

-¿Qué dices?, debes estar bromeando.

En ese momento la pelota cayó justo a los pies de Seiya, y no dudó en tomarla entre sus manos, antes de irse me miró.

-Es mi oportunidad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Me imagino que quieres que meta un touchdown para ti, bombón.

Traté de controlar mi ira y decidí hacerlo bajar de su avión.

-No podrás, el equipo de esta escuela es muy fuerte, ¿no te has visto?

-Te lo demostraré.

Seiya se metió corriendo al campo mientras los demás lo perseguían, corría demasiado fuerte, era casi inalcanzable. Logró embestir a todos los que se ponían en su contra, estuvo a punto de anotar el touchdown cuando el más grandulon y fuerte del equipo se le puso en frente, entonces Seiya no pudo contra él y lo tiró al suelo con un fuerte empujón. Seiya cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor.

-¡Seiya!-grité y corrí hasta donde se encontraba.

El chico que lo había tirado se acercó y lo miré molesta.

-Oye tu, ¿Qué no ves que no trae puesto el casco ni nada que lo proteja?, ¿por qué le pegaste tan fuerte?, ¡no tienes que ser tan rudo!

Seiya se incorporó y me miró divertido, después tomó la mano del grandulon y se puso de pie.

-Parece que bombón se ha preocupado por mí, ¿no es genial?, al fin muestra interés por mí.

-¡¿Qué?-grité tan fuerte como pude.- No me preocupe por ti…solo me molesta que existan personas que se aprovechan de otras, es todo, ¡no lo tomes personal!, y no soy bombón.

-No te preocupes.-dijo el grandulon.- Solo fue parte de la jugada. Seiya, ¿entrarías al equipo?, eres realmente bueno.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Seiya jugando football americano?, cielo santo.

-¿Por qué entrarás a este equipo?

-No lo entenderías bombón.-me respondió Seiya.

-Gusto en conocerte bombón.

-¡Soy Serena!-grité de nuevo alejándome de los dos.

No lograba entender por qué ese chico era tan molesto y engreído, se creía demasiado solamente por pertenecer a un grupo musical muy famoso y porque todas las chicas lo adoraban, pues estaba equivocado sin creía que yo también lo adoraría como las demás, ¡que estupidez!

Decidí ir a la biblioteca a escribirle la carta del día a Darien. Desde que se había ido a Estados Unidos no había dejado de escribirle, a pesar de que él nunca me había respondido y de que todo entre nosotros había terminado, yo seguía queriéndolo y aún no lograba aceptar que todo había llegado a su fin.

Me senté en una mesa junto a la ventana, desde donde se podía ver todo el jardín central y la luz llegaba directamente a la hoja de papel.

* * *

**_Seiya_**

Después de darme un baño por haber jugado un rato con los del equipo de football decidí ir a comprar algo de comer. Visualicé a mis hermanos sentados en una banca junto a la fuente y llegué hasta ellos. Me senté para poder comerme el emparedado y entonces la vi sentada, parecía escribir algo importante, su rostro lucía triste, preocupado. Me llevé el emparedado a la boca mientras la estudiaba cuidadosamente. La luz del sol iluminaba su cabellera espesa y rubia, algo en esa chica resplandecía. La voz de Yaten me interrumpió.

-¿A quién miras tanto?

-Ni siquiera es necesario preguntarlo, es a la rubia de allá.-respondió Taiki apuntando hacia Serena.

-Seiya ya deja de molestarla, ha demostrado muchas veces que le caes mal. Acepta que existe alguien que no te adora.-intervino Yaten.

-Eso creen ustedes, esa chica si me adora, pero se quiere hacer la dura.

-Opino lo mismo que Yaten, dudo mucho que sea así.

-Si no es así…no voy a descansar hasta que bombón me adore como todas las demás.

-Además, ¿por qué te interesa tanto?, existen montones más en esta escuela.-dijo Yaten.

-No lo sé…ella tiene un algo muy…especial.

Los ignoré para seguir mirándola desde mi lugar, mi emparedado se terminó y yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Había un brillo en su rostro que no dejaba de hipnotizarme. Era una chica torpe y distraída, también fría y dura, pero era precisamente eso lo que me gustaba tanto, y por lo que podía observar es que había algo que la atormentaba. Yo descubriría ese algo, y además haría que como todas las chicas me adorara.

Aunque…lo dudaba un poco, Serena era bastante diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido, era bastante sencilla, distraída, muy torpe, enojona, parecía no importarle su aspecto, menos sus calificaciones, entonces, ¿qué me llamaba la atención?, el hecho de hacer que me adorara de pronto me pareció casi imposible, pero acababa de darme cuenta de que era yo el que quería hacer que ella se fijara en mi, cuando normalmente siempre era al revés, yo nunca tenía que hacer nada para que las chicas me miraran, pero sin embargo batallaba mucho para que bombón me dirigiera la palabra.

Mi interés por Serena era muy diferente, algo dentro de mí la quería, no como un juego, ni como admiradora, la quería como mujer. Jamás había sentido eso por nadie.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Terminé de escribir la carta y la cerré en un sobre. Miré a mí alrededor y había muy poca gente, de pronto me sentí muy sola. Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta de que Seiya me observaba desde el jardín, junto a el se encontraban Taiki y Yaten platicando sobre algo, pero Seiya no dejaba de mirarme. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en molestarme?, que chico tan obstinado.

Estuve a punto de gritarle desde la ventana, pero me pareció que era el lugar menos apropiado para gritar. De pronto noté como me guiñaba el ojo y me enojé, eran demasiados disgustos para un día, por lo que decidí ponerme de pie y salir de la biblioteca, para después irme a mi casa. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y salí del edificio. Antes de irme compré una bolsa de golosinas y cuando la abrí descubrí a Seiya de pie frente a mí.

-Bombón, ¿me darías una golosina?

-Los artistas no comen golosinas.-dije mientras le daba la espalda y me dedicaba a manejar.

-Te equivocas. Seiya Kou come todas las golosinas que quiere. Anda bombón dame una, si no…déjame acompañarte a tu casa.

Me detuve para mirarlo, su enorme sonrisa lucía segura, descubrí que Seiya era un chico muy seguro de si mismo y que además no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran.

-No, puedo ir sola.

-¡Vamos bombón!, deberías sentirte dichosa, no a cualquier chica Seiya Kou la acompaña a su casa, deberías sentirte con mucha suerte, ¿no crees?, ¿qué te parecería caminar por la calle junto a Seiya Kou?, anímate, bombón.

-¡Basta!, te crees mucho solo porque eres Seiya Kou, porque eres guapo, ¿cierto?, a mi no me interesa ir caminando junto a ti, ¡no me molestes, Seiya!

Lo deje ahí de pie con la palabra en la boca, ese chico aprendería que no solo por ser Seiya Kou iba a obtener todo lo que deseaba. ¡Estúpido Seiya!


	3. La Feria

_**Serena**_

¿Por qué Darien no me respondía?, me hacía esa pregunta día tras días desde su partida. No me cansaba de escribirle una carta diaria, contándole lo que había hecho y lo que haría después, diciéndole que lo extrañaba con toda mi alma y que mis sentimientos seguían intactos. Era muy difícil para mi olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana y aun recordaba el día de su partida diciéndome que se iría y que dudaba en volver, y que lo olvidara, que consiguiera a alguien más que me valorara, yo solo derramé lágrimas por un mes entero, incluso algunas noches lo sigo haciendo, cuando su rostro viene a mi cabeza.

Un ruido me distrajo de mis pensamientos, algo había golpeado mi ventana. Me levanté hacía la ventana y la abrí para ver qué sucedía. Las chicas estaban fuera esperándome, así que tomé mis cosas y baje rápidamente.

Mientras caminábamos todas parecían muy emocionadas, no tenía idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos pero supuse que debía ser un lugar muy genial para que todas estuvieran así.

-¿Adónde nos dirigimos?-pregunté con emoción.

-Vamos a la feria.-respondió Amy, ruborizada.

-¡A la feria!-grité.- ¡Que bien!

Todas rieron y unas cuadras más adelante nos detuvimos delante de una lujosa mansión.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

En ese momento noté que la enorme puerta de madera se abría, de ella salían tres chicos. De pronto todo cobró sentido.

-¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeee!-grité.- ¿Ellos vendrán con nosotros?-pregunté muy molesta a las demás.

Todas lucían muy felices y emocionadas, así que me ignoraron totalmente.

-¡Hola bombón!, ¿lista para divertirte?-dijo Seiya tras de mi.

Era precisamente eso lo que estaba evitando, ¡encontrarme con Seiya Kou!

Lo miré y parecía brillar demasiado, sus dientes blancos y perfectos se asomaban, formando una sonrisa perfecta, luego se colocó sus gafas para el sol y caminó. No le devolví el saludo, estaba muy molesta con las chicas por organizar esa salida.

Llegamos a la feria y de pronto todos comenzaron a dispersarse, de pronto me encontré sola. Decidí revisar todos los puestos de comida para saber cuál era mejor. Elegí uno de pastelillos y me compré dos para mi sola. Me senté en una banca frente a la casa de los espantos y me devoré el primer pastelillo, cuando estaba a punto de devorar el segundo, alguien se sentó junto a mí. Me giré y me di cuenta de que era Seiya.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, bombón?

-Nada que te importe.

-A decir verdad.-dijo quitándome el pastelillo de las manos.-Me importa mucho, muero de hambre.

Solo pude ver como se lo comía frente a mi, quise morir de coraje.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ahora tendrás que comprarme otro.

-No lo haré.

-Debes hacerlo.-dije poniendo de pie.

-Con una condición.-dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-¡Enfermo!, ¿qué tramas?

-Que entres conmigo a la casa de los espantos.

De pronto enmudecí, no me gustaba para nada la casa de los espantos, mucho menos con Seiya.

-Yo…no…

-No me digas que tienes miedo.-dijo Seiya riendo, lo cual me molesto mucho y me dio valor.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-le dije tomándolo del brazo fuertemente y jalándolo hasta la entrada de la casa.

Molesta, crucé mis brazos a esperar, al entrar todo estaba muy oscuro, la sangre se me heló, solo por llevar la contra de Seiya estaba en aprietos. A mi lado sentía el cuerpo tibio de Seiya, no podía ver su rostro, pero su olor penetrante y rico había acaparado la mayoría de mis sentidos, por donde quiera lograba olerlo.

Un par de monstruos me asustaron y no pude evitar gritar, era muy molesto tener que pasar esa vergonzosa situación con Seiya, quien debía estarse burlando de mí.

Todo el recorrido fue horrible, no dejaba de asustarme ni mucho menos gritar. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente, temía desmayarme del susto en cualquier momento.

De pronto un hombre con una máscara horrible se apareció ante nosotros y lo primero que hice fue aferrarme a Seiya, lo rodee con los brazos fuertemente hasta sentir que estaba segura. Lo solté cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer pero de pronto otro hombre más grande y fuerte se apareció mostrando unos dientes filosos. Busqué la mano de Seiya y la apreté con todas mis fuerzas. Solo deseaba encontrar la salida a como diera lugar.

Salí de ahí con el corazón en la mano, miré a Seiya quien sonreía placenteramente.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?, ¡ha sido horrible!

-No me río por eso.-dijo.

-¿Entonces?

Miró nuestras manos entrelazadas y de pronto lo comprendí. Solté su mano rápidamente y me sonrojé.

-No quise hacerlo.-dije mientras me alejaba.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Buscaré a las chicas.

-Pero bombón, aun te debo un pastelillo, ¿recuerdas?

Me detuve, era muy tentador, pero lo decliné, era malo pasar tanto tiempo con el pelinegro.

-No me importa. Me voy.

Pero sentí como me tomaba del brazo y me obligaba a mirarlo.

-Yo cumplo lo que digo, así que vienes conmigo.

De pronto me tomó en brazos mientras yo gritaba para que me bajara, no me gustaba que me hicieran eso. Patalee y lloriquee cuanto pude, pero nada funcionó, Seiya era tan fuerte que podía darse el lujo de cargarme sin quejarse por largo rato. Lo miré molesta pero él miraba hacía delante, sus facciones marcadas eran más notorias bajo la luz de la luna.

Mientras forcejeaba con Seiya escuché la voz de Mina y Rei que gritaban muy cerca.

-¡Serena!, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué Seiya te carga?

-La llevo a comprarle un pastelillo, pero ella se rehusó.

Al llegar al puesto de pastelillos me bajo y me retuvo con el brazo mientras lo compraba. Cuando al fin lo tuvo en sus manos me lo entregó, quise rechazarlo pero las miradas fulminantes de las chicas me amenazaron.

-Debes aprender bien esa lección. Lo que Seiya Kou promete, lo cumple.

-No creas que por un pastelillo todo estará bien, ¡no!, es hora de irme, he tenido suficiente por el día de hoy.

Me alejé sin despedirme de todos.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

La vi alejarse sin despedirse. Serena Tsukino no cambiaba de humor con nada, a pesar de que en la casa de los espantos conocí un lado diferente de ella, uno débil. Recordé como me rodeó con sus brazos delgados y como su mano delicada tomó la mía. Me estremecí al sentir el contacto con su piel. Recordé como tomé entre mis brazos su frágil cuerpo, pude aspirar el delicioso aroma que expedía su cabello, como a rosas y fresas, pero…algo no la dejaba en paz, su mirada lucía lastimada.

-No te preocupes, ella siempre ha sido torpe y boba.-me dijo Mina acercándose a mi.

-¿Qué le sucede?, ¿por qué siempre es dura y fría?

Mina me miró avergonzada.

-No debería contártelo, porque es algo muy doloroso para ella, pero quizá deberías saberlo. Su novio la dejo para irse a ., fue totalmente inesperado para ella, lo amaba demasiado.

De pronto sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba. Ahora lograba comprender un poco el estado en el que se encontraba Serena.

Mina se fue con los demás y yo me quedé pensando en mi rubia, ¿de verdad lo amaba tanto y por eso no deseaba que ningún otro hombre quisiera conquistarla?

¡Yo lo haría!, ¡la conquistaría!, porque lo que Seiya Kou promete, lo cumple.

Aunque Tsukino sea la única chica que no muere por mi, haría que se convirtiera en la única chica enamorada realmente de mi.

Sus hermosos ojos azules vinieron a mi mente y sonreí, ¡eran perfectos!, especialmente esa mirada dura y penetrante que me lanzaba cada vez que se enojaba conmigo al decirle "bombón".


	4. Concierto

_**Serena**_

El día siguiente, dormía placenteramente, pues era sábado y no debía preocuparme por ir a la escuela. Pero de pronto escuché el sonido del teléfono una y otra vez, al parecer no había nadie en casa, pues nadie respondía. El timbre se dejo de escuchar y sentí que alguien se acercaba. Era Chibi-Chibi quien acababa de entrar a mi habitación con el teléfono en la mano y quería entregármelo.

-¿Chibi?, ¿cómo respondiste el teléfono?

-Chibi.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Si?, ¿quién habla?

-¡Serena!-gritó Mina del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-Las chicas y yo estamos esperándote.

-¿Por qué?, hoy no es día de estudiar.

-¡No tonta!, es el concierto de los Three Lights, debemos ir a verlos.

-¿Qué?, yo no quiero ir a ver a esos engreídos.

-Solo porque Seiya te cae mal, ¡ven con nosotras!

-Pero no quiero ver a Seiya y subirle el ego.

De pronto escuché como Lita le quitaba el teléfono a Mina y me hablaba.

-Serena, debes venir, Michiru estará tocando el violín, ¿a ella tampoco quieres verla?

-¿Es enserio?

-¡Por supuesto tonta!

-Hm…si es mentira juro que me las pagarán, estaré allí, ¿a qué hora?

-Dentro de una hora en el estadio de baseball, ¿de acuerdo?

Colgué el teléfono y de inmediato me metí a la ducha. Necesitaba un buen baño. Me puse un vestido azulado que guardaba hace mucho y tenía ganas de ponérmelo.

Salí disparada de la casa y llegué con la respiración entrecortada al concierto, se me había hecho un poco tarde. Amy me esperaba con mi boleto fuera, las chicas ya habían entrado a tomar lugares.

Tomamos nuestros asientos y minutos después el concierto comenzó. Michiru salió con un hermoso vestido color perla que amoldaba su figura y su violín en mano. Se postro en un punto específico y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía. Al terminar noté como las máquinas de humo fumigaban el lugar y detrás salían los Three Lights. Los tres llevaban trajes muy finos, Taiki llevaba uno azul, un poco más simple que el de Yaten, que era amarillo, pero el que sobresalía más…era el de Seiya, pues el rojo hacía contraste con su cabellera negra.

La voz de Yaten y Taiki inundaron el estadio, se escuchaba muy fuerte, cantan muy bien, jamás los había escuchado cantar. Las chicas se volvieron locas y gritaban sin parar, la verdad era que yo prestaba más atención a Michiru.

De pronto escuché una voz muy diferente a la de los demás. Me giré y vi que ahora era Seiya quien cantaba. Me quedé anonadada por su voz, era casi angelical, muy suave, y linda, algo en esa voz me cautivó y no pude dejar de escucharla, no pude fijarme en la letra o en la música, tan solo en la canción.

Estuve buscándola entre el público, deseaba que ella más que nadie escuchara mi voz, quería con todas mis fuerzas que me escuchara y se enamorara de ella, estaba seguro de que al escucharme ya no se resistiría a mi, que después de hacerlo me buscaría y se volvería loca por mi como las otras chicas.

Después de buscar un rato con la mirada la divisé junto a sus amigas, ella miraba a Michiru, ni siquiera prestaba atención a mis hermanos. La miré durante un largo rato, lucía un vestido azulado que le quedaba muy bien, lucía más linda que de costumbre.

Mi turno llegó, tomé aire y canté con todas mis fuerzas, y también con todas las ganas, mi voz salió vibrante y suave, deseaba que me mirara. Y funcionó. Noté como dejaba de mirar a Michiru para buscar esa voz que la llamaba, vi como se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era mi voz la que resonaba en sus oídos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tan relucientes, y me escuchó con atención.

Para no en ese momento no existía nadie más en aquel estadio, prácticamente estaba cantando solo para ella. De pronto me di cuenta de que esa chica estaba comenzando a apoderarse de algo dentro de mi, no me importaba ninguna otra chica que no fuera ella, a pesar de tener a tantas y tantas mujeres tras de mi, a mi solo me importaba que ella me hiciera caso, y debía lograrlo, pero no era nada sencillo. Rogué porque mi plan funcionara. Deseaba hacer que la chica dura que siempre peleaba conmigo, esta noche se arrojara a mis brazos.

Canción tras canción, sin quererlo me di cuenta que la música de los Three Lights comenzaba a gustarme, no sé si fue porque las canciones eran lindas o porque…la voz de Seiya ya no se quitaba de mi cabeza. De pronto sentí como su mirada se clavaba en la mía, había algo en su mirada que lo hacía lucir triunfante. De pronto todo me cayó en cuenta. ¡Seiya estaba tratando de cautivarme con su voz!

Me sentí estúpida, no era posible que por un momento estuviera apunto de caer en el juego de Seiya Kou, quien solo estaba jugando, para demostrar que podía hacer que cualquier chica lo adorara. Pues conmigo estaba muy equivocado, aunque tuviera la voz más hermosa del mundo, no haría que con eso cayera a sus pies, estaba muy equivocado.

El concierto terminó y las chicas y yo esperamos a que todos salieran del estadio. Después decidieron que tenían hambre y que irían a comer algo, pero yo no deseaba hacerlo, ya que con lo estúpido que Seiya había sido, las ganas de comer se habían esfumado.

Haruka se encontraba cerca de nosotros y se acercó a saludarnos.

-Hola linda.-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.- ¿Por qué luces molesta?

-No quiero ir a comer con ellas, y estoy molesta por un idiota.

-Si no quiere ir con tus amigas a cenar, puedes venir conmigo a saludar a Michiru.

Les dije a las chicas que iría con Haruka a saludar a Michiru y que quizá después las alcanzaba en la cafetería del Crown.

Haruka y yo nos dirigimos tras escenarios al camerino de Michiru, estaba muy emocionada por verla y felicitarla. Haruka tocó a su puerta y cuando abrimos nos encontramos a Seiya y Michiru muy cerca platicando.

Noté como Haruka se molestaba, pero no dijo nada. Michiru nos vio y se giró para saludarnos.

-¡Haruka!, ¡Serena!, gracias por venir a verme.

-¿Qué hace este tipo aquí contigo a solas?

-¡Bombón!, viniste a verme.-dijo Seiya acercándose a mi.

-¡No!, vine a ver a Michiru, a ti nunca vendría a verte.

-Será mejor que te largues de aquí, Kou, a la mayoría nos caes mal.-intervino Haruka.

-No te preocupes, Haruka, es mejor que me vaya con las chicas.-le dije.-Diste un gran concierto, Michiru, felicidades.

Dicho esto me salí del camerino y caminé rápido. Pero Seiya me alcanzó en dos segundos.

-¿Por qué te vas sin decirme qué te pareció?

-Estuvo bien.-dije secamente.

-¿Te gustó como canté?

-No.-mentí.

-¿Enserio?, no es lo que tus ojos dijeron, parecías prestarme mucha atención.

Lo miré extrañada.

-No te prestaba atención a ti.

-¿Adónde vas, bombón?-preguntó deteniéndome con el brazo.

-Voy con las chicas, suéltame.

En ese momento un señor algo anciano llegó a donde nos encontrábamos, parecía no poder caminar muy bien.

-Debo ir a ayudarle, déjame.

Me solté y me dirigí a ayudarle al señor que apenas lograba sostenerse de pie. Seiya desapareció y yo ayudé al señor a llegar hasta un camerino cercano.

-Debe cuidarse y nunca olvidar su bastón, por favor, prométame que no volverá a cometer esa equivocación.

-Esta bien, discúlpame, no lo vuelvo a hacer, muchas gracias.

Salí del camerino y Seiya me esperaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Perdón?, yo me voy, tu te quedas aquí, con tus hermanos.

-Mis hermanos no están, me voy también.

Comencé a caminar, ignorando lo que me decía.

-No sabía que fueras tan amable.

-Ahora lo sabes.

-No creo que lo seas tanto, o quizá eso tratas de aparentar.

-¿Por qué no te callas?

-Porque me encanta hablar.

-Será mejor que guardes silencio. Mira Seiya, debo irme con las chicas, ¿de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes, bombón, yo iré contigo.

-¡No!, debo ir con las chicas, es cosa de chicas, y yo me llames bombón.

-Entonces no entiendo porque mis hermanos fueron hacía allá con tus amigas.

-¿Qué?

-Como escuchaste.

Me enojé con las chicas por no decirme nada, todo lo habían planeado con mucha anticipación y a mi no me habían dicho nada.

-Entonces deberías irte por tu cuenta, yo camino sola.

-Claro que no bombón, no podría dejar que una chica tan linda como tu caminara sola por la ciudad. Iremos juntos.

-¡No me llames bombón!

-De acuerdo, bombón.

-¡Es Serena!

-Esta bien, bombón Serena.

Lo miré molesta, él sabía lo mucho que odiaba que me llamara bombón.

-Sabes, creo que tu nombre no queda nada contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunté.

-No eres nada serena.

Quise detenerme a golpearlo pero tropecé con una piedra y casi caigo, lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque Seiya me sostuvo antes de que eso ocurriera. Río divertido y me soltó.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería del Crown, Serena se quedó en silencio después de que la ayudé a no caerse con aquella piedra. Ya no quise seguir hablando porque lucía verdaderamente molesta, pero me dediqué a estudiarla discretamente durante todo el camino.

Ella caminaba a paso lento por la acera con los brazos cruzados, mostrando el como le molestaba mi presencia, sus ojos lucían tristes y distantes, quise saber por qué, pero era muy peligroso de preguntar, ella aun no me quería nada.

Quise de pronto abrazarla y llevarla del brazo, pero ella apenas me miraba y me odié por sentir esto.

¿Qué tenía de especial Serena Tsukino?, me dolía tanto que me rechazara, me frustraba que fuera la única chica que no me adorara ni deseara ser mi novia, algo en ella captaba mi atención, algo en ella me hacía no querer alejarme, aunque me tratara mal, siempre deseaba tenerla cerca.

Recordé la conversación que había tenido con Mina el día anterior. "Su novio la dejo para irse lejos". Serena estaba muy dolida y era muy notorio, aunque hubiera querido decirle que yo nunca dejaría a alguien como ella, no pude, aun debía lograr que sintiera algo por mi, al igual que yo estaba comenzando a sentirlo por ella, sin explicarme bien por qué. De pronto me encontré odiando a ese hombre que se atrevió a lastimarla y me juré que si alguna vez lo viera, lo golpearía por canalla. Nunca le perdonaría que haya lastimado a mi rubia. A mi bombón.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Llegamos al fin a la cafetería del Crown, yo estaba aliviada por saber que Seiya ya no seguiría observándome, me preguntaba porque me miraba tanto, quise yo misma preguntárselo pero no me atreví, su respuesta me dio miedo.

Las chicas nos miraron entrar y se sorprendieron, no creyeron que llegara con Seiya y obviamente se dieron cuenta de que estaba molesta por su jugarreta, así que tomé asiento junto a Taiki y ordené una rebanada de pastel. No hablé con nadie.

Más tarde los chicos reían y se divertían mientras yo miraba al exterior, de pronto Unazuki se acercó con un pastelillo de chocolate y me lo entregó.

-Yo no lo ordené.-le dije.

-Lo sé, te lo ordeno Seiya.-dijo emocionada.

Miré a Seiya y descubrí que me miraba también. De pronto sentí un nudo en la garganta, ese era el pastelillo que Darien y yo siempre compartíamos. Sentí horrible, las ganas de llorar me invadieron pero no quise que nadie lo notara, así que sin decir nada salí corriendo de la cafetería.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

-¡Serena!-grité.

-No vayas.-dijo Rei deteniéndome.

-¿Por qué se fue?

-Es que…hubieras pedido otro pastelillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese era el pastelillo que siempre compartía con Darien.

Una punzada en el corazón me invadió. ¡La había lastimado recordándole a ese cretino!

¡Qué tonto eres Seiya Kou!

* * *

_**Serena**_

Mientras regresaba a mi casa algunas lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas. Recordar a Darien me había hecho sentir muy mal. ¿Por qué ese chico se empeñaba en recordármelo y en intentar conquistarme?, yo no podía creer en él, ni en nadie. Si Darien no había sido capaz de quererme, mucho menos Seiya Kou.


	5. Noche De Susto

_**Serena**_

Las chicas comían de sus almuerzos mientras charlaban sobre el fin de semana. Llevé el arroz a mi boca, tenía mucha hambre pues por la mañana no había desayunado nada. El arroz de mi madre era delicioso, hubiera podido comer toneladas de su arroz y jamás hartarme de él. A lo lejos pude ver a los hermanos Kou comer su almuerzo, Yaten y Taiki estaban enfrascado en la conversación mientras que Seiya miraba hacía donde me encontraba, traté de ignorarlo y miré hacía donde el no estuviera.

Minutos más tarde los tres se acercaron y se dedicaron a charlar con las chicas, yo traté de continuar comiendo sin decir nada, pero Amy insistía en sacarme plática. Le conté que mis padres saldrían hoy por la noche y que tendría que quedarme sola, y que me daba mucho miedo pues en las noticias habían anunciado que un ladrón se encontraba rondando casas solitarias y no quería pasar la noche sola.

-No te preocupes, Serena, nosotras te acompañaremos, pero yo solo puedo después de las 9.

-Descuida, Amy, muchas gracias.

De pronto Amy se giró y comenzó a hablar.

-Chicas, hoy debemos ir a casa de Serena para acompañarla, recuerden que las noticias anuncian a un ladrón que ronda casas solitarias, no queremos que alguien vaya a hacerle daño a Serena, ¿o si?

-Por supuesto que no.-dijo Mina.-Pero todas tenemos ocupaciones, solo podemos después de las 9.

-No tengan cuidado.-intervino Seiya.

Todos posaron sus miradas en Seiya, quien me miraba a mí, ignorándolos a todos.

-Yo puedo acompañarte, bombón.

El arroz se me atoró en la garganta y tosí un par de veces hasta que Amy me dio agua.

-No, esperaré a que lleguen ellas.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, hoy seré tu protector y estarás segura hasta que tus amigas lleguen, ¿de acuerdo?-Seiya nos dio la espalda y gritó.- ¡Te veo en la tarde, bombón!

De pronto sentí que todos me miraban extrañados y sorprendidos. Los hermanos Kou siguieron a Seiya y las chicas me miraron molestas.

-Serena, ¿qué te traes con Seiya?-me preguntó Mina.

-Si… ¿por qué el siempre quiere estar contigo?-siguió Lita.

-Chicas, déjenla…Serena sabe lo que hace.-intervino Amy.

-¡No me traigo nada!

-¿Por qué él quiere estar contigo?

-No tengo idea, ustedes son testigos de que yo quiero alejarlo lo más posible y ni eso funciona.

-Serena tiene razón.-trató de defenderme Amy.

-¿Crees que eso es lo correcto?, ¿qué pensaría Darien?-dijo accidentalmente Mina.

De pronto se me revolvió el estómago y las ganas de comer se me terminaron. Mina me había dado en donde más me dolía, aunque no lo había hecho intencionalmente.

-Lo…siento…

-No. No creo que a Darien le importa lo que yo este haciendo…disculpen, debo de irme.

Guardé lo sobrante de mi almuerzo y me retiré. La verdad era que no tenía nada más importante que hacer, lo único que deseaba era estar sola, las chicas a veces no entendían lo doloroso que era que Darien me hubiera dejado sin ninguna explicación y que además no me había respondido ninguna de las cartas que le había enviado desde su partida. ¿Qué sucedía?, no entendía nada, y aun me dolía mucho la partida de Darien.

Me senté bajo un viejo árbol detrás de las canchas de football y decidí que era un buen momento para llorar y dejar salir lo que me afligía. Recordé la noche en que Darien se fue y las lágrimas salieron incluso con más abundancia, por un lado estaba cansada de sentirme triste por él, pero por el otro sabía que sería muy difícil recuperarme de eso, pues yo no había hecho nada malo para merecer lo que Darien había hecho… ¿o si?

Y es que había sido una tonta por entregarme por completo, por pensar que duraría para siempre, por pensar en que Darien era el mejor hombre del mundo, cuando la realidad era que si se había ido, sin ninguna explicación y sin importarle nada, entonces no debía de quererme tanto.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

El balón viajó muy rápido y no logré atraparlo, así que voló por sobre los demás jugadores y tuve que ir a buscarlo. Corrí hasta la parte trasera del campo y busqué el balón con la mirada, pero lo que encontré no fue el balón, sino a Serena bajo el árbol llorando desconsoladamente. De pronto me quedé mirándola, dudando qué hacer, quise acercarme a ella y tomarla entre mis brazos y apretarla muy fuerte, o quitarle las lágrimas que humedecían su bello rostro, quise hacerla sonreír, pero sabía que si me acercaba me rechazaría y la haría sentir peor, así que decidí mirarla. El estómago se me revolvió, algo me dijo que estaba llorando por el idiota de su ex novio, el coraje me invadió, si tuviera a ese tipo frete a mi yo lo golpearía… ¡lo detestaba!, ¡detestaba ver como Serena lloraba sin control por su culpa!

Serena levantó la vista y me sorprendió mirándola, abrió los ojos como platos y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. Después se puso de pie y salió prácticamente corriendo.

Corrí un poco para intentar alcanzarla pero me tropecé con el balón que buscaba y decidí regresar al entrenamiento.

Con el pensamiento lleno de Serena, entrené muy duro para descargar todo el coraje que sentía por verla llorar.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Entré al baño cuidando que nadie me hubiera visto entrar. ¿Por qué de todas las personas Seiya me había visto llorar? Abrí la llave del agua y mojé mi rostro un par de veces para eliminar los rastros de las lágrimas.

Me sentía avergonzada por dejar que Seiya me viera llorar, debía mostrarme fuerte ante él y ahora había permitido que pudiera verme, no debía ser así, él no debía enterarse cuál era mi problema.

A la hora de salida me despedí de las chicas y regresé a mi casa, moría de hambre. Al llegar me serví de la comida que mi madre había dejado preparada y dormí un rato para descansar. Al despertar me dediqué a limpiar toda la casa para recibir a las chicas.

Mientras limpiaba la sala escuché el timbre y miré el reloj. Marcaba las 7:30, aun era muy temprano para que las chicas llegaran. Me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla me sorprendí al ver a Seiya.

-¡Hola bombón!

-¿Seiya?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo que Seiya promete lo cumple, ¿recuerdas?, te dije en la mañana que vendría a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien hasta que las chicas llegaran.

-No creí que en verdad lo fueras a hacer, creí que quizá solo querías molestarme.

-¿Vas a invitarme a pasar?-dijo entrando.

Cerré la puerta y guardé el balde con agua y me lavé las manos.

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?

-Claro, vine caminando.

-Entonces prepararé té, espera en mi habitación, enseguida lo subo, es la primera puerta a la derecha.

Lo vi subir las escaleras y me metí a la cocina.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Al llegar a la parte de arriba doble a la derecha y me metí en la primera habitación, tal y como Serena me lo había indicado. Al entrar me llevé una sorpresa, la habitación de Serena no era como la imaginaba.

En realidad era una habitación desordenada y rosada, siempre imaginé que Serena sería ordenada y nada afeminada, observé su cama llena de ropa y cosas que no entendía muy bien para qué servían. Caminé observando los adornos que colgaban de la pared, pinturas, retratos, espejos, había un gran reborujo ahí.

Me detuve por más tiempo en el mueble que tenía muchos cajones, había muchas fotos y quise mirarlas todas. Había fotos se Serena con las chicas, de Serena con sus hermanos y sus padres, pero hubo una foto que captó mi atención.

Era una foto de Serena abrazada a un chico algunos años mayor que ella, alto y de cabello negro, corto y lacio. Lucía ropa elegante y su mirada era seria, al igual que su sonrisa. Serena en cambio lucía demasiado feliz, al mirarla de reojo parecía como si el hombre de esa foto no estuviera muy contento por tomarse una foto.

"Entonces eres tu", pensé, "Quiero que dejes de hacerla llorar, no lo soporto". Era bastante guapo, entonces supe que quizá por eso a Serena no le importaba que yo fuera guapo, pues ella tenía todo lo que deseaba en él, pero ahora él no estaba, la había dejado y yo no podía perdonárselo.

-Quiero que dejes de hacerla llorar.-volví a decir, esta vez en voz alta.

Tomé el portarretratos y lo coloqué boca debajo de manera que la foto no se viera. Me sentí mejor de saber que ahora no me observaba y tampoco la observaría a ella.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Subí con cuidado las tasas con té a mi habitación. Cuando entré, descubrí a Seiya observando mis cosas con cuidado y al verme me ayudó con las tasas y las colocamos sobre la mesita.

Chibi-Chibi apareció y se quedó con nosotros mientras jugábamos con el xbox. Seiya dijo que el té le había encantado, yo traté de evitar que me preguntara la razón por la que lloraba en la escuela, rogué porque lo hubiera olvidado.

Una hora después, los tres bajamos y preparamos más té para cuando llegaran las chicas. Justo cuando estuvo listo el timbre sonó y al abrir las chicas entraron. Como todas tenían mucha hambre decidimos pedir un par de pizzas. Minutos más tarde el timbre volvió a sonar y cuando abrí me sorprendí al ver que Yaten y Taiki también habían ido a mi casa.

-Venimos a buscar a Seiya.

-Adelante.-les dije contenta.

Mientras comíamos pizzas y las chicas intentaban coquetear con los hermanos Kou, yo me dedicaba a cuidar a Chibi-Chibi y la casa. Chibi-Chibi se perdió y cuando fui a buscarla al armario trasero donde solía esconderse la luz de toda la casa se apagó de pronto. Logré tomar a Chibi-Chibi entre mis brazos y decidí esperar a que la luz volviera para regresar con los demás. Escuché como las chicas gritaban y los hermanos Kou reían.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Cuando la luz se fue me di cuenta de que ni Serena ni Chibi-Chibi estaban, así que decidí ir a buscarlas, pues no me daba confianza el hecho de que de pronto hubiera habido un apagón. Mientras las buscaba escuché algunos ruidos fuera de la casa y temí por Serena.

La encontré cerca de un armario, escuché los susurros de Chibi-Chibi y aunque no veía nada la busqué con las manos hasta sentirla.

-¿Bombón?-pregunté.

-Soy yo.-me respondió con voz temblorosa.

Escuché como los chicos habían guardado un silencio sepulcral, al parecer ya se habían percatado de que la luz no llegaría pronto y de los ruidos fuera de la casa.

-Debemos escondernos durante un rato.-le dije mientras abría la puerta del armario.

Serena y Chibi-Chibi se metieron y yo después de ella cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Aunque el armario no era muy grande logramos acomodarnos los tres. El armario tenía una rendija por donde pasaba poca luz que emitía la luna, así que pude observar el hermoso rostro de Serena, quien me miraba asustada. La rodee con mis brazos para ofrecerle protección y eso pareció relajarla. El reducido espacio del armario nos obligaba a estar demasiado cerca, tanto que incluso pude sentir su respiración. Serena me miraba, confundida, temerosa, extrañada. Yo también la miré, admiré su belleza, sus pestañas largas y finas, sus enormes ojos azules, su pequeña nariz, sus labios…

Sin quererlo acerqué mi rostro al de ella, noté como se sonrojaba y de pronto mi pulso se aceleró. Aspiré su aroma delicioso y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Seiya estaba muy cerca de mi y su mirada no me gustaba, parecía como si no pudiera apartar la vista de mi, parecía estar disfrutando el mirarme por tanto tiempo, y aunque quise apartar la mirada no lo logré, por alguna razón yo tampoco pude dejar de mirarlo.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su fino rostro, tan cerca del mío. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa por el solo hecho de tenerlo a escasos centímetros de mí, por primera vez me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran de un color muy especial, como de un azul fuerte y pálido, su mirada penetrante parecía querer decirme algo, pero no logré descifrar que era. De pronto acercó su rostro más al mío y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, me asusté, quise salir corriendo de ahí, pero no podía.

Tenía miedo de llamar la atención del ladrón o tenía miedo de… tenía miedo de que él se me acercara mucho.

Para mi suerte la luz volvió en ese momento y logré separarme de él con ese pretexto. Chibi-Chibi y yo salimos del armario y nos dirigimos a la sala en donde todos los demás chicos ya estaban más relajados y habían decidido seguir comiendo. Seiya también regresó y se unió a sus hermanos, quienes ya se iban a su casa.

Me despedí de ellos y regresé con las chicas, quienes habían preparado palomitas de maíz.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y recordé a bombón tan cerca de mí, ¿por qué mi pulso se había acelerado de aquella manera?, de no haber sido porque la luz regresó en ese momento yo la hubiera… besado. Y no entendía muy bien. Si, yo quería conquistarla, pero parecía ser que era ella quien estaba conquistándome a mí, era ella quien estaba embrujándome, a pesar de que lo único que hacía era rechazarme, yo insistía, y era algo que me inspiraba mucho. Después de tenerla tan cerca de mi, decidí que ahora más que nunca deseaba conquistarla.

De nuevo recordé su rostro bajo la luz mortecina de la luna y supe que era el rostro más hermoso que jamás había visto.


	6. Una Cita Inesperada

_**Serena**_

Los Three Lights llevaban varios días sin ir a la escuela, eso me tranquilizó un poco por un lado, pues ver a Seiya sería algo incómodo después de lo de la noche en mi casa, aunque a decir verdad me inquietaba un poco que faltaran tanto.

-¿Por qué faltaran tanto los Three Lights?

-¿Te preocupa que Seiya no vuelva?-dijo Mina en tono burlón.

-¡Claro que no!, por mi se puede quedar donde quiera pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Ellos deben estudiar y…

De pronto Lita y Mina se carcajearon y Amy me sonrió, al parecer era la única que me entendía.

-Escuchen, dejen de reírse, esto no tiene nada que ver con…

-¡Hola bombón!-dijo una voz grave tras de mí.

Arrugué la frente y me giré inmediatamente para enfrentarlo.

-¡Que no me llames bombón!-grité.

Taiki y Yaten rieron al unísono y se adelantaron mientras Seiya se quedaba de pie frente a mí.

-¿Me extrañaste, bombón?

-¡Ni un poco!, ni siquiera había notado tu ausencia.

-¿De verdad?, ¿ni un poco?

-¡Nunca!

Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar, pero él me siguió.

-Estoy seguro de que sí, nadie puede dejar de notarme, especialmente alguien como tú.

-A veces me pregunto si dejarás de ser tan egocéntrico.

-¡No lo soy!, soy realista, que es diferente.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?, ¡estaba tan feliz sin ti por aquí cerca!, odio a los tipos egoístas y ególatras como tu, Kou.

-Yo creo que tu me amas, no puedes estar sin mí, ¿cierto?, escuché cuando le preguntabas a tus amigas por mí.

-¡Te equivocas!, no les pregunté por _ti. _Les pregunté por _ustedes, _en conjunto, incluyendo a Taiki y Yaten.

-La que debería dejar de ser tan orgullosa eres tu, bombón, esto no ayuda, es peor ser orgulloso que ególatra.

-¡Fanfarrón!, ¿no vas a dejar de perseguirme?

-Estamos en el mismo salón, además hace varios días que no te veo, así que estoy encantado de seguirte y fastidiarte.

-¡Pues mantente alejado!

-Eso quisiera, pero tu no me dejas.

-Oh por Dios, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Cuando llegamos ante la puerta de nuestro salón me detuve para verlo de frente, esperando respuesta.

-A que tu y yo vamos a tener una cita esta tarde.

-¿Qué?, ¿una cita?, estas bromeando, ¿cierto?

-Ni un poco, te veo en el parque central a las 4 p.m.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡no iré!, no puedes planear citas sin avisarme.

-Es mi día libre, ¡ahí te veo!, nos vemos dentro de un rato, bombón.-dijo guiñándome el ojo. Después abrió la puerta y entró al salón dejándome afuera.

-¡Qué le sucede!, por supuesto que no iré, ¡idiota!

Después de que me deshice de mi enojo un poco decidí entrar, con un regaño por parte de la maestra por haber llegado tarde a clase. El día transcurrió lentamente, ansiaba la hora del almuerzo, pues había salido apurada de casa y no había alcanzado a desayunar.

Mina, Lita, Amy y yo nos reunimos en los comedores a charlar y comer; yo moría de hambre y de inmediato comencé a comer sin esperar a nadie. Las chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre que deseaban ir al cine por la tarde a ver una película nueva de terror que habían estado anunciada, me llamó la atención.

-¿Entonces quieres ir, Serena?-me preguntó Lita.

-Claro chicas, aunque llegaré un poco tarde, pues antes debo ir a resolver un asunto, ¿me esperarían?

-Por supuesto.-respondió Amy.-Aunque no se salvaran de mañana estudiar.

Todas nos reímos y continuamos comiendo. Después de comer nos dirigimos a los árboles un rato a recostarnos y charlar, aunque de pronto recordé que era el cumpleaños de Darien y me sentí avergonzada.

-¡Cómo pude haberlo olvidado!-grité poniéndome de pie.

Las chicas me miraron extrañadas mientras yo corría a toda velocidad hacía el cuarto de informática. Llegué y pedí de inmediato una computadora mientras entregaba mi credencial. Me asignaron la computadora 12 y de inmediato abrí una página para entrar a mi correo.

Cuando estuve dentro, abrí un correo nuevo para comenzar a escribir; no me cansé de escribir en mucho tiempo, escribí una enorme felicitación a Darien, esperando que la viera y me respondiera, ¡hoy era su cumpleaños!, y era la primera vez que no estaba a mi lado para celebrarlo…

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Noté lo apurada que Serena había llegado a la computadora, yo me encontraba unos 4 ordenadores alejado de ella, por lo que no me vio; la observé mientras escribía con mucho interés y concentración, supe de inmediato que debía de estarle escribiendo al patán de Chiba y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Su mirada lucía esperanzada, como esperando algo que incluso ella misma sabía, nunca llegaría. Me sentí realmente mal por ella, que seguía esperando algo totalmente fuera de su alcance y quise hacerla sentir un poco mejor, pero sabía que si me acercaba a ella me rechazaría.

Entré al correo y comencé a escribir un correo nuevo.

Al terminar presioné el botón "enviar" y esperé a ver su reacción.

Unos minutos después noté que ella estaba leyendo el correo que acababa de enviarle y vi como se sonrojaba y hacía una sonrisa torcida. Yo también sonreí. Haberla hecho sonreír me hacía sentir muy bien.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Leer ese correo me hizo sentir bien, aunque no tenía idea de quién pudo haberlo enviado.

Al abrirlo las palabras me hicieron sonrojarme, hacía mucho tiempo nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo.

"_Eres la chica más linda que he visto en mucho tiempo, y vaya que he visto a muchas…"_

Lo leí muchas veces hasta grabarme las palabras. Aunque por dentro deseaba con toda el alma que hubiera sido Darien quien las enviara, pero sabía que eso ni en sueños sucedería, apenas corría con la suerte de que pudiera responderme el correo, y aun así lo dudaba mucho.

Apagué mi ordenador y esperé a que me devolvieran mi credencial.

A la hora de salida me despedí de las chicas y les dije que las vería por la tarde en el cine, después del asunto que tenía que resolver.

Al llegar le di de comer a Chibi-Chibi y también comí yo la deliciosa comida que mi madre había preparado. Después leí unas revistas y luego vi la tele un rato.

Cuando ya no tenía mucho que hacer, miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que era un poco tarde, por lo que me cambié con lo primero que vi.

Unos shorts y un camisón complementaron mi vestuario. Amarré mi cabello en dos coletas, tomé mis cosas y salí a la calle.

Caminé rápido para llegar a tiempo, pero descubrí que había sido inútil, pues Seiya aun no llegaba y eran las 4 en punto.

Me senté a esperarlo mientras observaba a unos niños jugar a unos cuantos metros de donde me encontraba, parecían discutir. Todos se perseguían y se golpeaban con unas varitas de madera, lo que ocasionó que uno de ellos se cayera muy cerca de la banca en la que me encontraba, escuché como comenzó a llorar.

Decidí acercarme a él y ayudarlo.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Cuando llegué me detuve al ver que Serena se había levantado de la banca en la que me esperaba, la seguí con la mirada y la vi detenerse junto a un niño que lloraba, al parecer porque se había tropezado.

Decidí no acercarme hasta observar qué haría con ese niño, al fin comprobaría si era la señorita frialdad con la que me topaba día a día.

Me acerqué un poco más para escuchar mejor lo que le decía. Me situé detrás de un arbusto.

Serena trataba de convencer al niño de que se pusiera de pie y continuara jugando, pero el niño se negaba.

-No quiero jugar más con ellos, son muy rudos conmigo, solo porque soy el menor, se aprovechan.

-No te des por vencido, no porque seas el más pequeño significa que eres el más débil, ¿o si?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-No soy tan rápido como ellos, mucho menos fuerte.

-Estoy segura de que debes tener otras habilidades, pareces un niño muy inteligente.

-Quizá no lo soy…-respondió el niño cabizbajo.

-No lo serás si prefieres seguir aquí llorando en vez de ir a contraatacarlos y salir victorioso.

-¿Tu crees que puedo ganarles?

-¡Claro!, puedes eso y más, pequeño, lo único que debes hacer es quererlo con todas tus fuerzas, entonces las cosas salen tan bien, incluso si uno no tiene idea de cómo debe hacerlas. Yo soy más grande que tu, pero tengo el mismo problema, ¿sabías?

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el niño curioso.

-Yo también soy algo torpe, cuando camino siempre tropiezo con algo, nunca puedo caminar mucho tiempo sin caerme; tengo amigas muy inteligentes, yo saco malas calificaciones, tengo amigos muy lindas y yo no lo soy tanto si me comparas con ellas, todas ellas tienen virtudes que yo admiro, pero a pesar de eso me hacen sentir que soy especial y que no importa si soy torpe o poco inteligente, o si no soy suficientemente linda, o si no sé cocinar, o si me tropiezo…lo importante es cuando me levanto y sigo adelante, eso me hace no ser débil. Así que ahora quiero que te levantes y siga jugando, y que además, ¡ganes!

-¡Tienes razón!-gritó el niño.-Y por cierto... ¡tu si eres muy linda!

Se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas al igual que sus rodillas sucias por la caída. Después le dio un abrazo a Serena y salió corriendo a seguir jugando, sin ser derrotado aun.

Serena se puso de pie y lo observó correr y gritar, pareció sonreír. Adoré su comportamiento con el niño, las palabras que le dijo fueron muy sensatas e inteligentes, le ayudaron mucho al niño y lo admiré. "Yo también pienso que eres muy linda", pensé mientras sonreía.

Salí de mi escondite y la sorprendí. Ella se asustó.

-¡Bombón!

-¡Haz estado observándome!

-Quizá un poco si…

-Qué te…

-¡Anda, vamos!, se nos hace tarde.-le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaba muy rápido.

-No…yo venía a decirte que…

-No seas torpe, Serena, llegaremos tarde.

-¡Oye!-gritó el pequeño que había estado con Serena.-Ella no es torpe, es linda, ¡déjala en paz!

-No te preocupes, enano, ella esta conmigo.

-¿Enserio?, ¡cuídala!-sonrió.

Seguimos caminando mientras Serena trataba de zafarse de mi mano.

-¡No estoy contigo!-dijo al fin librándose.

-Ahora lo estas.

-Es solo metafóricamente. Yo no debo estar aquí, debo ir a…

-No seas tonta, bombón, ya estamos por llegar.

Doblamos en la esquina y entramos a un lugar enorme en donde había miles y miles de videojuegos y máquina en las cuales jugar. Sabía que ese lugar le sorprendería a Serena. La miré mientras observaba el lugar, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, sorprendidos.

-¡Esto es impresionante!, jamás había venido aquí.

-Más vale que lo aproveches.-le dije mientras la jalaba del brazo hacía las máquinas.

Jugamos durante toda la tarde en toda clase de videojuegos, en pareja, solitarios, en equipo, uno contra el otro, en fin, parecía que en ese momento ella no pensaba en nadie más que en mí, o al menos así lo desee.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no me divertía de aquella manera que había olvidado como era divertirse. Estar cerca de Tsukino realmente me mejoraba la vida. La miré de arriba abajo mientras disparaba a unos malhechores que se habían apoderado de sus troca en el juego.

Miré sus piernas largas y blancas, sus pantalones cortos grisáceos y su camisón negro con rayas grises que lucía, parecía que había tomado lo primero en el closet, y me pareció lo más lindo del mundo. Cualquier chica que hubiera salido conmigo se habría puesto su mejor vestido, con el mejor escote, el más corto y sexy, se habrían peinado y perfumado hasta acabarse la botella, todo para enredarme; pero ella ni siquiera se había esmerado en su apariencia, su peinado solo constaba de dos coletas mal amarradas con un par de listones y algunos cabellos sueltos, y sus zapatos gastados y sucios que le quedaban perfecto con el atuendo. Sonreí. Era lo más sencillo y hermoso que había visto nunca.

Ahora entendía porque ella no me quería, era totalmente opuesta a mí, ella odiaba mi forma de ser ególatra y fanfarrona. Yo me esmeraba mucho en verme bien, guapo y sexy para las demás, pero eso parecía no funcionar con ella.

De pronto noté que se acercaba a mi y tropezaba con una silla de un videojuego, por suerte alcancé a detenerla para que no cayera. La tenía en mis brazos, ella levantó la cabeza y me miró, parecía confundida. Aspiré el aroma que emanaba de ella, a pesar de estar en un lugar encerrado y de haber estado moviéndonos todo el día, ella seguía oliendo delicioso a ese aroma tan dulce y característico que tenía a fresas y lavanda. Mi pulso se aceleró, amaba tenerla tan cerca.

Serena hizo fuerza y se separó de mí, me miró un poco molesta.

-Creo que es muy tarde yo…debería irme.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa.

-No es necesario.

-No dejaré que andes sola por la calle.

Salimos del centro de videojuegos y caminamos lentamente por la acera sin hablar. La miré de reojo y lucía triste y melancólica.

-¿Te sucede algo?-me atreví a preguntarle.

-Nada en especial. No quiero hablar al respecto.

El nombre de Darien Chiba se vino a mi cabeza, estaba seguro de que estaba pensando en él, quise hacerla olvidarlo.

-Sé que te animará.

La tomé de la mano y la hice cruzar la calle corriendo. Adoraba sentir su mano entre la mía, era tan frágil y delicada que era imposible soltarla.

Desafortunadamente tuve que hacerlo al llegar a la nevería. Pedí dos conos sabor chocolate y le entregué uno.

Al llegar a su casa ella terminó su cono y se acomodó el cabello un poco.

-Gracias por…por…

-Descuida.-le dije.-Gracias a ti.

Agachó la mirada y aproveché para acercarme a ella. Levantó la vista y de pronto noté que se había puesto nerviosa.

-Yo…yo…debo irme.-dijo mientras corría hasta la puerta de su casa.-Hasta mañana.

-Adiós bombón.-le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Lancé un suspiro profundo. La tenía tan cerca, ¡tan cerca!

**¿Qué tienes tu, Serena Tsukino?, eres una hechicera, tengo que conquistarte y hacerte olvidar a Chiba. Soy guapo, lindo, amable, caballero, artista, famoso, libre, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de mi?, ¡soy perfecto!, tu aquí eres la desaliñada, torpe, descuidada y…hermosa, muy hermosa, ¿por qué deberías merecerte a alguien como yo?, cualquier chica se moriría por estar conmigo pero a ti…a ti no te importa y yo…moriría porque me desearas como las demás. **Pensé mientras volvía a casa.

**

* * *

**Hola n.n ya había tardado un poco en actualizar...la verdad es que estaba algo deprimida, bueno, aun lo estoy, pero escribir me cura un poco.

Gracias a **LESVAL** :3 a **Seiya-Moon**, **Princesa_Luna_de_Kou**, **Usagi13chiba** y **tatisms** por seguir la historia :3

Espero les agradé este capítulo esta lindo :B


	7. Objeciones

_**Serena**_

Temía llegar a la escuela, estaba tan nerviosa que me había levantado temprano y además de todo estaba segura de que sería la primera en llegar. El portero se encontraba leyendo el periódico matutino, cuando escucho mis pasos bajo el periódico y me miró. Se sorprendió de inmediato.

-¿Serena Tsukino?, ¿a las 7 a.m.?, esto si es una sorpresa.

-Buenos días señor Kururugi.

-¿Qué te ha hecho despegarte de las sábanas?

-No estoy muy segura…quizá solo tenía ganas de no estar en la cama.

-Me alegro, puedes entrar, no ha llegado nadie.

-Estaré en la biblioteca, ¿de acuerdo?

El señor Kururugi me sonrió y me abrió la pequeña portezuela. Caminé hasta la biblioteca disfrutando de mi soledad, el aire mañanero estaba fresco y húmedo, parecía que llovería en cualquier momento a juzgar por el gris del cielo. Me dirigí primeramente a las computadoras para verificar si Darien de casualidad me había respondido el correo enviado. Fue una mala decisión, él no había respondido y solo sirvió para sentirme doblemente peor. Regresé a las mesas y tomé una hoja y una pluma. Escribí cuidadosamente su nombre y luego me quedé mirando por la ventana.

¿Ahora qué le diría?, le había escrito tantas cartas ya que no tenía una sola idea diferente para escribirle, me di cuenta de que escribirle cartas a Darien era como hablar conmigo misma, era como escribir un diario en el que nunca obtienes una respuesta y tan solo escribes y escribes y cuentas todo lo que hiciste. Arrugué la hoja de papel y la aventé al cesto de basura. Dejé que algunas lágrimas se me escaparan y luego golpee la mesa.

¿Enserio valía la pena seguirle escribiendo a Darien?, ya eran más de dos meses y ni una sola respuesta, ¿de qué servía seguirlo queriendo si seguramente el estaría divirtiéndose o con alguien más…? Recargué mi cabeza en la ventana y observé como algunas gotas comenzaban a caer y resbalaban lentamente por la ventana.

Pensé en Darien, a veces hubiera deseado simplemente odiarlo y seguir adelante, pero su recuerdo me atormentaba, nunca le perdonaría el haberse ido sin decirme el por qué a pesar de quererlo tanto, nunca le perdonaría el no responderme ni una sola carta, el no llamarme ni una sola vez, el no enviarme un correo electrónico…

De pronto sus recuerdos se vieron opacados porque me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Seiya. Recordé como habíamos jugado videojuegos la tarde anterior y una sonrisa se me escapó, pero… ¿qué estaba haciendo?, Seiya era la persona más odiosa del planeta, con Darien seguramente me la hubiera pasado mejor, es decir, cuando Seiya no hablaba me caía bien, pero si abría la boca, todo se arruinaba.

La inspiración llegó a mi de nuevo y tomé una nueva hoja, decidí que sería la última que enviaría, aunque no la escribiría como una despedida, sino como un "aquí estaré por si algún día quieres responder". Terminé la carta y la deposité en el buzón.

Al salir de la biblioteca miré el gran reloj que se encontraba en el patio y marcaba las 7:40 a.m., muchos estudiantes ya habían llegado y miré a Amy a lo lejos, me acerqué a ella.

-¡Serena?, no puedo creer que estés aquí tan temprano.

-Si bueno, no podía dormir y me levanté y decidí llegar temprano hoy.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Serena?

-No muy bien, Amy, pero trato de no pensar en ello.

-Descuida…luego hablamos de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

-Serena, ¿por qué no llegaste al cine ayer?, te estuvimos esperando una hora, pero decidimos entrar al ver que no llegabas.

-Oh…eso…bueno, verás Amy, sé que tú me comprenderás mejor que las demás, por eso te lo diré tal como pasó. Resulta que ayer por la mañana Seiya me pidió una cita…bueno es decir, él no me la pidió, tan solo dijo que teníamos una y yo me negué pero fue imposible hablar con él durante el resto del día, por eso dije que llegaría después al cine porque iría a encontrarme con él para decirle que iría con ustedes al cine, pero al llegar él me llevó sin dejarme decirle nada a aun lugar impresionante y…ahí nos quedamos.

Amy sonrió mientras me observaba y verificara que todo lo que acababa de decir era cierto.

-Te creo Serena, y también creo que Seiya es muy astuto. ¡Tuviste una cita con Seiya!

-¡No!, no fue una cita…tan solo jugamos videojuegos, nada más.

-Intenta explicarles eso a las chicas.

-¿Que tal si…no se los decimos?

-Esta bien, pero creo que terminarán enterándose de todas formas.

En ese momento Lita y Mina llegaron a nuestro lado y de inmediato comenzaron a interrogarme. Traté de darles todas las excusas que pude pero ninguna de las dos me creía, mientras seguían discutiendo entre cuál excusa era más verídica noté que el automóvil de los Three Lights se estacionaba frente a la puerta. Esperé a ver a Yaten, Taiki y Seiya, pero solo se bajo Seiya, se dio la vuelta y abrió la otra puerta. Del auto se bajo una chica bastante bonita, a la cual tomó por el brazo y caminó con ella hasta la entrada. Mi mirada no podía apartarse de ellos, sentí que mis mejillas ardían.

-¿Quién rayos es ella?-pregunté a las demás.

-¡No tengo idea!-gritó Mina.-Pero es hermosa, y esta con nuestro querido Seiya.

-Ella…será…su… ¿novia?

-¿Por qué Serena?, si fuera su novia estaría bien, ¿no?, es muy linda, parece que encaja perfectamente con él.-intervino Lita mirando a la pareja.

De pronto sentí ganas de correr lejos, por alguna razón, sentí la mano de Amy sobre mi hombro y supe que ella entendía un poco lo que sucedía…o no…todo era muy confuso y extraño.

-Yo…me tengo que ir.-mentí.

Caminé lo más lejos que pude hasta llegar a las escaleras del edificio, quise estar sola por unos momentos. Seiya era verdaderamente ególatra, traer a su novia solo para sentirse envidiado y observado, ¡qué idiota!

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Mientras caminaba por el enorme pasillo que se dirigía a las escaleras divisé de inmediato la inconfundible cabellera de Serena. Se encontraba sentada mirando el suelo, como pensativa y quizá enojada a juzgar por su semblante. Al llegar a las escaleras toqué su hombro y Serena me miró algo confundida.

-Hola bombón.-dije sonriendo.

-¡Serena!-me dijo molesta.

-Hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablar contigo.-le dije sin más rodeos.

-¿Eh?-respondió confundida.- ¿Hablar?, ¿conmigo?

-Si, quizá podamos hablar después de la escuela.

De pronto Serena se quedó mirando algún punto detrás de mi, al girarme me di cuenta que observaba a Kakyuu acercarse a nosotros.

Kakyuu sonrió al llegar a mi lado y enredó su brazo con el mío, yo me puse tenso y observé como a Serena se le endurecía el rostro.

-Hola cariño, ya estoy de nuevo aquí, ¿qué era eso importante que querías decirme?

No pude evitar mirar a Serena quien había levantado una ceja y había cruzado los brazos.

-¡Bien!-interrumpió.-Les deseo una genial charla, yo me voy a clases. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Serena nos dio la espalda y subió las escaleras corriendo.

-Que linda chica, es muy bonita, pero nada simpática, ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de conocerla.

-Ya habrá otra oportunidad para que la conozcas.-le respondí.

El estómago se me revolvió un poco. ¿Acaso la cita no había funcionado para que Serena dejara de ser tan grosera conmigo?, ella seguía detestándome aunque hubiéramos pasado toda una tarde juntos. Después de todo no debí creer que con una cita todo cambiaría entre nosotros, olvidé por unos momentos que Serena no era nada parecida a ninguna de las otras chicas y que sería sumamente difícil conquistarla.

-Lo importante que quería decirte es que, esa chica es la que deseo con todo mi corazón.

-¡Oh!, ¡es ella!, nunca te creí cuando decías que era muy hermosa, aunque aun no sé que te gusta de ella…es bastante grosera y ruda.

-Lo es, pero es precisamente eso lo que me gusta, quiero descubrir su verdadero yo, quiero desaparecer su mal carácter, quiero borrar sus rencores.

-Lo lograrás.-Kakyuu me presionó para que continuáramos caminando.

* * *

_**Serena**_

A la hora del almuerzo las chicas me estaban platicando la película mientras había conseguido evitar la razón por la cual no había ido. Yaten y Taiki se acercaron y rogué porque Seiya no lo hiciera, aunque mis ruegos no funcionaron pues minutos después llegó en su traje de football americano y un poco sudoroso. Las chicas me ignoraron para platicar con Yaten y Taiki, lamentablemente Seiya se dirigió a mí.

-¡Bombón!, hoy te fuiste tan pronto que no alcancé a preguntarte si te habías divertido en nuestra cita ayer.

Odié a Seiya, de inmediato todos voltearon a vernos al mismo tiempo, Yaten y Taiki nos miraban sorprendidos mientras las chicas anonadadas y molestas. Mina fue la primera en interrumpir.

-¡Quéeeeeeeeee!, ¿una citaaaa?-gritó.- ¿Tu y Seiya tuvieron una cita?

-¿Es por eso que no fuiste al cine!, ¡mentirosa!, no fuiste porque tenías una cita con Seiya.-me dijo Lita.

-¡No!, no fue una cita… ¡una cita no!, además el me obligó, el no me dejo hablar ni me dejo irme, ¡yo deseaba ir con ustedes!

-¡Serena!, no puedes tener citas con Seiya y ocultarlo.-interrumpió Mina.- ¡una cita!

-¡No tuve una cita!-grité y todos callaron mirándome.

Sin hacer caso me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, solo para tener a Seiya tres segundos después siguiéndome.

-Bombón, ¿adónde vas?

-Donde estés muy lejos.

-No me digas que ayer…no te la pasaste bien.

-Solo cuando no abriste la boca.

-Pero bombón, debemos tener otra cita y debemos charlar sobre…

-¡No!, no creo que a tu…novia le agrade que tengamos más citas o que charlemos, si yo fuera tu novia odiaría que…

-¿Mi novia?, ¿si fueras mi novia?, por un momento pensaste en ti como mi novia.

Seiya sonrió de una manera tonta y divertida y me enojé aun más.

-Es solo en sentido figurado, yo no…

-Ella no es mi novia, bombón, es Kakyuu, nuestra asistente, vino a hablar con el director sobre algunos aspectos.

Serena se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos y pareció que el enojo se disipó un poco.

-Bien…pues…alguna de tus tantas novias se molestaría.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Serena lucía tan linda molesta que no hice nada para intentar cambiarlo. Parecía estar… ¿celosa?

¡No!, sería imposible que Serena Tsukino sintiera eso…menos por mí.

Intente acercarme a ella pero Serena retrocedió, me dio la espalda como solía hacerlo y caminó, decidí no detenerla. Antes de regresar con los demás miré un listón rosado en el suelo, lo recogí y al observarlo bien supe que era de ella, lo confirmé al olerlo, pues el listón tenía su olor impregnado, flores, lavanda, naturaleza, era de mi bombón.

Cuando regresé con los demás parecían discutir por algo importante, todos guardaron silencio cuando llegué. Supe que hablaban sobre Serena.

-Ella te trata horrible, a Taiki y a mi no nos agrada, deja de acercarte a ella, ¡no te quiere!

-¿Ustedes que saben?, ella puede quererme, no me daré por vencido.

-¡Odio como te trata!-dijo Yaten.

-Yo odio su carácter para contigo.-intervino Taiki.

-Están tomándose esto muy enserio, a fin de cuentas es a mi a quien trata, ¿no?, ¡no se metan!

-¡Como quieras!, pero no le permitiremos que todo el tiempo se salga con la suya.

Taiki y Yaten se alejaron. Mina, Lita y Amy los persiguieron diciéndoles que Serena era una buena chica y que no había razón para odiarla, era totalmente indefensa y que solo estaba muy resentida por las cosas que le habían pasado, pero fue inútil convencer a mis hermanos.

Mientras lo vi alejarse apreté la mano en la que tenía su listón, lo miré y luego me lo guardé en el bolsillo.

Al menos ahora tenía un pretexto para acercarme a ella. Sonreí.

* * *

_Hola chicas, nuevo capítulo gracias a todas Seiya-Moon, princesa luna de kou, tatism, LESVAL, usagi13chiba, selyna kou, y ahora a anita-asakura que se nos ha unido a la historia :3 aunque creo que este no estuvo tan lindo como el anterior...en fin espero el otro salga mejor n.n_


	8. Día De Campo

_**Seiya**_

El fin de semana había llegado al fin. Mis hermanos y yo habíamos organizado un día de campo con Kakyuu por lo que el sábado por la mañana salimos temprano rumbo al parque acuático que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad. Tardamos aproximadamente media hora en llegar. Nos estacionamos cerca de un enorme sauce que tenía muy buena sombra, por lo que decidimos ahí armar nuestro picnic. Cubrimos el suelo con un mantel de tres por cuatro de cuadros rojos y blancos y sobre él colocamos la canasta en la que llevábamos toda la comida.

Taiki se quito el sweater que lo cubría y se quedó en shorts y playera de tirantes, mientras que Yaten deseaba verse más sexy, así que se quitó la playera y se anduve en traje de baño. Yo mientras tanto me puse mis pantalones cortos de mezclilla hasta la rodilla y me quité la playera, deseaba broncearme un poco. Kakyuu se quitó la ropa para quedarse en traje de baño.

Los cuatro teníamos mucha hambre por lo que sacamos los emparedados y la ensalada de surimi y comenzamos a comer. Mientras los chicos cantaban y charlaban yo me dedicaba a comer y a observarlos, la verdad era que había una persona que se inmiscuía en mis pensamientos y no me dejaba en paz. Me pregunté que estaría haciendo en esos momentos.

Un rato después una pelota de football soccer golpeó nuestro refresco y lo derramó. Una chica de cabellos rubios se acercó a nosotros muy avergonzada.

-¡Mina!-dijo Taiki extrañado.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Oh cielos chicos…me apena tanto, no quería derramar su refresco.

-No te preocupes linda, traemos más.-intervino Kakyuu.

-Tan torpe como siempre.-dijo Yaten rodando los ojos.

Mina recogió la pelota.

-Me dio gusto verlos chicos, nos veremos por ahí. Si lo desean estamos del otro lado.

Mina se fue y yo sonreí para mis adentros. ¡Ella debía estar en el balneario también! Debía acercarme a ella como fuera.

-Chicos, ¿por qué no nos unimos a ellas?

-Si, por aquí estamos muy solos, ¿qué dices Yaten?-preguntó Taiki.

-Vamos, por mi esta bien.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos a donde se encontraban las chicas; las encontramos sentadas comiendo bocadillos y nosotros también nos sentamos. Pero Serena no estaba en el grupo, estaban todas menos ella y sentí cierta decepción por no verla. Amy pareció percibir mi preocupación y se me acercó.

-Descuida, Seiya, ella esta tomando fotos por ahí.-me guiñó el ojo y siguió charlando con Kakyuu.

Terminé mi bocadillo y decidí ir a buscarla. Era mi oportunidad. Me levanté y comencé a caminar, estando pendiente por si la veía en alguna parte. Caminé durante algunos minutos y no la encontraba, ¿dónde se habría metido?

De pronto la vi a lo lejos tomando una fotografía a un par de chicos que se abrazaban bajo un sauce, ambos no se daban cuenta que Serena tomaba la fotografía, así que continuaban haciendo cosas de enamorados, sonreí y me acerqué a ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mientras me acercaba la estudié de pies a cabeza. Sus largas piernas bien definidas parecían brillar bajo la luz del sol, era muy blancas y lisas; llevaba un pequeño short de mezclilla y el top de su traje de baño. Su vientre delgado y liso era hermoso, Serena tenía un cuerpo hermoso que me hizo estremecer; su cabello largo y rubio le caía como cascada por la espalda. Ella sostenía su cámara con cuidado mientras tomaba la fotografía.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Mientras intentaba enfocar la imagen adecuada para tomar la fotografía perfecta sentí que dos manos tocaban mi cintura y me asusté. Solté la cámara y un grito leve mientras me quitaba esas manos extrañas de encima y me giraba para ver de quien se trataba. Me sorprendí al ver a Seiya sonriéndome. ¿Qué hacía Seiya Kou en el balneario? Noté que no traía playera y observé sus músculos bien definidos en el abdomen. Parecía un chico con cuerpo perfecto. Su cabellera negra y espesa, amarrada en una coleta como siempre caía por encima de su hombro, un poco enredada.

-Seiya Kou, ¿qué haces aquí tratando de asustarme?, ¡no me toques de esa manera!

-¡Hola bombón!, la verdad es que estaba buscándote.

-Bien, te felicito me has encontrado y no me dejaste tomar la foto que deseaba.

-Aun puedes hacerlo, siguen ahí…haciendo cosas de novios.

Tomé mi cámara y me concentré de nuevo. Al fin logré la toma perfecta y sonreí un poco. Seiya aun seguía observándome. Rodé mis ojos y lo miré.

-¿Puedes decirme qué haces aquí?

-Vine de día de campo con mis hermanos.

-Deberías ir con ellos, deben estar preocupados.

-Lo dudo, deben estar divirtiéndose con las chicas.

-¿Eh?

-Si, las chicas nos invitaron a unirnos a su día de campo.

-Genial…

-Serena, vine a buscarte porque yo…deseaba tener un momento a solas contigo.

Me sonrojé pero me giré para que no lo notara.

-¿Para qué?

-Es que deseo que seamos amigos, Serena, me cansé de pelear todo el tiempo contigo. Bueno, es decir, eres tu la que pelea.

-¡Yo no peleo!-dije viéndolo de frente.

-Lo estas haciendo ahora.

Me encogí de hombros y luego me crucé de brazos.

-Podemos intentar ser amigos, ¿qué podemos perder?, si no funciona…volveremos a ser los enemigos de siempre, ¿qué dices?

Lo pensé mucho a decir verdad, Seiya me irritaba demasiado pero tampoco quería pelear con él toda la vida si estaba tan cerca de mí, resultaba un mal para mi propia salud. Decidí aceptar solo para probar.

-De acuerdo…pero…si no funciona, no esperes nada de mi, yo…volveré a detestarte tanto como ahora.

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír y me dio un abrazo de improvisto, me estrechó muy fuerte entre sus brazos. Por un momento fue reconfortante ese abrazo.

Seiya y yo volvimos con los demás.

-Te ves…muy linda hoy, bombón.

Quise enojarme porque me dijo bombón, pero recordé el trato que habíamos hecho y decidí aceptarlo.

-Gracias…

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Miré a Serena de reojo, por primera vez no se enojaba por decirle "bombón", al parecer esta cosa del trato funcionaba. Al fin estaba ganando terreno en ese temeroso desierto llamado Serena Tsukino.

Al llegar los chicos se sorprendieron al vernos juntos sin discutir, aunque minutos después lo ignoraron. Me uní a la charla de Amy y Kakyuu, noté que Serena se había incomodado al ver a Kakyuu, por lo que se sentó junto a Mina y Lita.

Rato después los chicos dijeron que deseaban ir a zambullirse en los toboganes, por lo que todos se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo; Kakyuu se quedó sentada mirando como todos se iban, yo más que nadie sabía que Kakyuu no podía meterse al agua. Mientras me servía un poco de refresco noté que Serena se me acercaba.

-Hola Seiya. Me preguntaba si…tú sabes, los demás irán a nadar y eso, ¿quieres ir?

-Me encantaría.-dije pero luego vi que Kakyuu nos miraba.-Bueno…creo que no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me quedaré con Kakyuu.

-Oh…entonces tu y ella…

-No, no, no, no. Es decir, ella y yo no es eso, sino que Kakyuu no sabe nadar y…

-¡Seiya!-dijo Serena un poco molesta.-No intentes darme explicaciones, es decir…me estas dando explicaciones como si a mi…me interesara…puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Serena me dio la espalda y se dirigió a las albercas.

-¿Bombón?-grité.

-¡Es Serena!-dijo Serena gritando también

Y ahí se había ido mi oportunidad de conocerla mejor y de ser su amigo, de acercarme a ella y de poder tenerla como algo más. Conquistar a Serena era lo más difícil del mundo.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Llegué a la alberca un poco molesta, ¿qué creí al pensar que podía ser amiga de Seiya Kou?, no…eso no podía ser, era la persona más ególatra del mundo y yo no podía aceptar eso. Me senté en el borde de la alberca y sumergí mis pies y la mitad de mis piernas mientras miraba a las chicas divertirse.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

-¿Por qué ella se fue tan molesta?-me preguntó Kakyuu cuando volví a su lado.

-No estoy seguro…

-Hubieras ido con ella, yo estoy bien aquí.

-Claro que no, estoy encantado de acompañarte, no te dejaría sola mientras todos se divierten.

-Pero perdiste la oportunidad de estar con Serena.

-También la posibilidad de ser más cercanos, y no importa, seguiré intentándolo, no me rindo así de fácil.

-Me alegro, estoy segura de que si sigues así, pronto Serena caerá.

-Eso espero porque yo…tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por ella, que no logro explicar. Es solo que cuando la veo…o cuando estoy cerca de ella, es como si fuera la única persona en el universo a mi lado. Nunca había sentido eso por ninguna de mis fans...

-Ella no es tu fan, ¿recuerdas?

-Precisamente por eso. Odio que no me adoré como todas las demás, ¿por qué es tan difícil acercarme a ella?, es decir, soy Seiya Kou, ¡Seiya!, si me acerco a esas chicas de allá.-dije señalando.-seguramente estarían encantadas de andar conmigo por ahí, pero ella…ella odia tenerme cerca.

-No seas desesperado, Seiya. Esa chica debe tener algún problema emocional muy fuerte, probablemente odia el hecho de que tu la quieras por su decepción amorosa, porque seguramente ella quiere a alguien más y ese alguien no la quiere, entonces odia que tu si la quieras porque ella no te quiere a ti.

-Suena complicado, pero cierto, y es por eso que quiero que me quiera, para que deje de odiar que la quiero.

Ambos reímos. Kakyuu me ayudaba mucho.

Una hora después Lita y Amy regresaron, y se sentaron con nosotros, Kakyuu me dijo en un susurro que fuera a la alberca mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

Me dirigí a la piscina y la vi mojando sus piernas sentada en el borde de la alberca, parecía no querer meterse. Mina y Rei jugaban con Yaten y Taiki en la parte media de la alberca. Quise ser divertido y me acerqué sigilosamente para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Al llegar a ella cuidadosamente me acerqué, la tomé por los hombros y me lancé junto con ella a la alberca. Escuché el grito ahogado de Serena por debajo del agua. La tomé por la cintura mientras no la dejaba salir, Serena forcejeaba y cuando salimos del agua la rodeaba por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi.

-¡Suéltame!-decía Serena mientras intentaba quitar mis brazos de su cintura.

-No, ¿por qué no quieres ser mi amiga?

-¡Eres un patán!, dijiste que podríamos ser los enemigos de siempre si no funcionaba.

-Hubiera sido así si hubieras dejado funcionar.

-Me arrepentí, no podemos ser amigos.

-¿Puedes explicarme bien por qué?

-Solo porque nos odiamos y no podemos.

-Tú me odias.

-Y tú a mi.-dijo de nuevo tratando de quitar mis brazos.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas.

-No te creo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

-¡Soltarme!

-Tengo algo mejor en mente.

-¿A qué te refieres?, tu no…

Pero no dejé a Serena terminar, porque la tenía entre mis brazos y porque deseaba hacer eso que por tanto tiempo había esperado y ya no soportaba más. Planté mis labios sobre los de ella sin pensarlo más, probé el dulce sabor de sus labios húmedos y la suave textura de sus labios, era lo más delicioso que había probado nunca y mi corazón parecía explotar. Pero de pronto Serena con mucha fuerza se apartó de mi y logró que mis brazos la soltaran, yo no pude evitarlo porque su beso me había dejado helado y mis fuerzas se habían debilitado.

Ella lucía furiosa y me miraba con coraje, me acerqué de nuevo a ella pero ella se apartó.

-Bombón yo…

No pude terminar de hablar porque sentí como su mano me golpeaba; esa bofetada me dejó la mejilla roja e hinchada. Serena salió de la alberca indignada y antes de retirarse me miró.

-¡Nunca!, ¡nunca vuelvas a tocarme!

Después dio media vuelta y se alejó. Yo sonreí. A pesar de que Serena se había molestado muchísimo yo al fin había probado sus deliciosos labios y al fin había sentido tenerla así de cerca. ¡Cómo la adoraba!, ¡Dios santo era la mujer más increíble que en mi vida hubiera conocido!

* * *

_**Serena**_

¡Lo odiaba!, me había besado sin mi consentimiento, ¡cómo se pudo atrever! Regresé a donde las chicas y me senté ignorándolas a todas, la chica que siempre estaba junto a Seiya me miró.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡No!-dije muy molesta.

-Serena, ¿qué paso?-me preguntó Amy.

Antes de responder las imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza. Recordé como Seiya me había atrapado entre sus brazos fuertes y luego sin preguntarme había colocado sus labios en los míos. Recordé como el sabor de su boca había invadido la mía, como sus labios se movieron al ritmo de los míos. Un estremecimiento llenó mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, ¿por qué?; luego un coraje muy fuerte me invadió, tomé un puñado de tierra y lo lancé a la nada.

-No quiero hablar.-dije poniéndome de pie y alejándome.

Si antes detestaba a Seiya Kou, ahora lo odiaba, ¡lo odiaba!

* * *

**Hola chicas, espero les agrade este capítulo aunque a mi no me gustó tanto u.u en fin espero que a ustedes si :] gracias a todas.**


	9. Partido De Softball

_**Serena**_

El lunes llegué a la escuela apresurada, mientras corría por la calle rogué al cielo porque los Three Lights faltaran de nuevo a clases; la sola idea de pensar en que tenía que enfrentarme a Seiya me enfermaba, aun no le podía perdonar lo que me había hecho, ¡y no planeaba hacerlo!

Me encontré a Mina, Lita y Amy fuera del salón charlando sobre algo importante, o eso me pareció pues las tres lucían preocupadas.

-Serena que bueno que llegaste, aun no nos has dicho por qué te fuiste del balneario sin avisarnos el sábado, ¿qué pasó?-dijo Mina.

-Nada…solo quise irme.

-Vamos chicas, ahorita no es para preocuparnos por eso, es más importante saber a qué grupo deportivo nos uniremos.-Intervino Amy.

-¿Te unirás al grupo de voleyball?-preguntó Lita dirigiéndose a Mina.

-¡Por supuesto!, estaré con Taiki.-respondió riendo socarronamente.

-¿Grupos deportivos?, no entiendo.

-Si, debemos elegir uno para pasar este mes, ¿por qué no estas enterada?

-Será genial estar con Taiki.

-Espera, ¿solo te uniste al grupo de voleyball por Taiki?

-Déjala Serena…no es que yo me haya unido al de basquetball porque Yaten también lo hizo…-dijo Lita avergonzada.

-Saben, cuando ellos lleguen a enterarse de eso…

-Al fin y al cabo son equipos mixtos, ¿no?-preguntó Amy.- ¿Y tu qué has decidido Serena?

-Yo…no he pensado en ello…yo…

-Tu jugarás softball conmigo.-se escuchó la voz de Seiya a mis espaldas.

Sentí como la furia se me subía a la cabeza y como la sangre de todo mi cuerpo se paralizaba por unos instantes. Me giré para mirarlo de frente y ahí estaba con su sonrisa burlona que siempre tenía cuando discutía conmigo.

-¡Y a ti quién te ha dicho que yo quiero jugar contigo softball!

-Se lo dije al profesor y estuvo de acuerdo.

-Espera un momento, ¡tu qué!-grité y los chicos que estaban alrededor nos miraron extrañados.

-Es un equipo mixto, bombón.-dijo Amy del otro lado.

La miré furiosa, ¿por qué se atrevía a llamarme así?, ¿se burlaba de mí?

-¡No me llames bombón, Amy!

-Cálmate, pensé que te gustaría jugar conmigo y te anoté en la lista.

-Por supuesto que no, ¡soy muy mala jugando softball!, además contigo nunca hubiera querido hacer equipo, ¿quién te crees?

-No te preocupes por eso, bombón, tendrás entrenamiento especial.

-¿Entrenamiento especial?, ¡cielo santo!, quién diría que eres un cantante famoso, haces de todo, ¿no?-le dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Por qué no te alegras, bombón?, voy a dedicar uno de mis días libres solo para ti, no cualquiera tiene ese privilegio.

-¡Eres tan gentil que me vas a hacer llorar!-dije cruzándome de brazos mientras contenía mi enojo.

-Vamos, Serena, ya deja los berrinches, tenías que unirte a un grupo y Seiya nos hizo el favor, ¿no?, además si no lo haces sacarás una mala nota.-dijo Amy tratando de salvar a Seiya.

* * *

-¡La odio!, siempre esta pegada a Seiya, ¿qué le ve a esa debilucha?

-Es una inepta, quisiera dejarla en su lugar y alejarla de nuestro Seiya.

-¡Estúpida!, si tan solo se mantuviera alejada de él.

-No se preocupen chicas.-dijo la chica de cabello verde y hermoso. Todas la miraron sorprendidas por verla ahí junto a ellas.-Yo me encargaré de dejarla en su lugar, le bajaré los humos y le demostraré que no tiene el menor derecho de estar con nuestro Seiya.

Todas las chicas rieron al unísono mientras observaban a Serena alejarse.

* * *

_**Serena**_

-¡Qué jugarás con Seiya!-dijo Rei muy sorprendida cuando nos encontró en el campo de softball después de clases.- ¿Acaso no le dijiste que apestas en el softball?

-¡Claro que se lo dije!, él sabe que soy muy mala.

-¿Y por qué no te negaste rotundamente?

-¡Necesito una buena nota, Rei!, soy la menos contenta con todo esto.

-De todas maneras tú quieres a Darien.-dijo Rei muy seria.

Su respuesta me hirió, no esperaba que ella siendo mi amiga me mencionara a Darien, aun cuando sabía lo mucho que me dolía aquello.

-¿Eres tonta, Serena?, no te das cuenta que…

-Mejor déjala, Rei.-intervino Amy.-Serena necesita una buena nota, es todo.

-Lo peor de todo esto es que Serena no tiene el menor respeto por el talento de Seiya.-dijo Mina bastante molesta.

-¡Bombón!-gritó Seiya desde el campo.-Es hora de comenzar.

-¡Ya voy!, y no me llames bombón.

* * *

-La detesto, ¿por qué tendrá que darle entrenamiento especial?-dijo Mina celosa.

-Quizá es para ganar el torneo.-Respondió Lita.

-Si, eso mismo.

Las chicas voltearon y vieron a Yaten y Taiki recargados en la barda.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijeron todas al unísono.

-No se preocupen, chicas, Seiya es muy duro, ya verán.-mencionó Yaten.

-Me temo que esta vez no se saldrá con la suya.-dijo Rei.

-¿Por qué no?

-Solo observen y sabrán.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Cuando comenzamos a jugar le lancé varias veces la pelota a Serena, pero creo que las lancé demasiado rápido para ella porque a ninguna la golpeó, todas se le iban e incluso la golpée accidentalmente un par de veces. Aunque la última fue demasiado para ella y la golpée en el rostro. Serena se cayó al suelo y me acerqué a ella rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien, bombón?

Escuché como mis hermanos se reían desde las gradas y les lancé una mirada furiosa.

-¡Estoy perfecto!-mintió Serena.-Pudiste haberme matado.

-¿Es que nunca habías jugado softball?

-Por supuesto, pero se me ha olvidado todo.

-Claro, te entiendo…

De pronto escuchamos las risas de alguien más, parecían una chica. Miramos en la dirección correcta y había un montón de chicas pertenecientes al club de fans de los Three Lights, la chica que se había reído era una chica de cabello largo, extenso y verde, muy brillante. Parecía muy déspota. Nos acercamos a las chicas y Mina nos dijo quién era.

-Yo la conozco, es Sonoko, la capitana del equipo de softball de colegio, además de ser la presidenta del club de fans de los Three Lights, su número es el 1.

-¡El uno!-dijo Rei sorprendida.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunté molesto.-Esto es algo privado.

-No te enfades, sabemos que no es nuestro asunto.-me respondió Sonoko.-Pero es que no aguantamos más a ese horror de niña que esta a tu lado.

De pronto noté como Serena se coloraba roja del coraje, sabía que estaba a punto de responderles algo. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo intervine.

-No las entiendo, será mejor que se vayan.

-Si hubieras elegido a una linda y buena chica para ser tu novia no nos hubieras opuesto, pero…no admitimos a un monstruo como ella.-dijo Sonoko apuntando con el dedo índice a Serena.

-¡No soy ningún monstruo!-gritó Serena.- ¡Y no quiero ser la novia de Seiya!

De cierta manera sus palabras me hirieron, pero yo no me daría por vencido por eso, aun tenía enormes oportunidades de ganarme su corazón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren proponer?-les dije.

-Queremos que jueguen un partido contra nosotras. Si nosotras ganamos, dejaras de acercarte a esa chiquilla.

-¿Y si nosotros ganamos?

-Estaremos encantadas de aceptar su relación.

-Aceptamos.-dije decidido y confiado, no dejaría que nadie y mucho menos un montón de chicas celosa me separara de mi Serena.

-¿Me pierdo de algo?, ¡cuál relación!-dijo Serena aun molesta.

-Perfecto, nos vemos en el partido.-dijo Sonoko alejándose.

-¡Un momento!-gritó Serena mientras e tomaba por el hombro y me obligaba a mirarla.-Tengo que decirte algo.

-Dímelo.

-¡Tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación!

Las chicas se interpusieron entre nosotros y la regañaron.

-Serena, cálmate, esta puede ser tu oportunidad para alejarte de Seiya, ¿no?, de ninguna manera ganarán contigo en el equipo.-dijo Rei.

-De ninguna manera chicas.-dije acercándome a Serena.-Bombón, vamos a demostrarles a todos lo que nuestro amor puede hacer.

-¿Nuestro amor?, ¿perdón?-me respondió muy confundida.

-¡Continuemos con el entrenamiento!-le dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola al campo de nuevo.

Estuvimos un par de horas practicando aunque Serena no parecía mejorar. Las chicas y mis hermanos ya se habían marchado de la escuela y me encontraba solo con Serena. Después de un par de bolas perdidas me molesté y decidí que era hora de avivar un poco aquel entrenamiento. Le lancé una bola y Serena volvió a caer al suelo sin lograr atraparla.

-¡Levántate!-le grité desde la primera base.

-No puedo ponerme de pie.-me dijo desde el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿estas enojada?, ¡esas chicas te llamaron estúpida!, creen que no mereces estar conmigo. ¿Acaso quieres que nos separemos?

-¡Desde cuando estamos juntos como para separarnos!-dijo furiosa y poniéndose de pie. Mi plan había funcionado.

-Ya que tienes tanta energía, sigamos entrenando.

-¿Es que me quieres matar de un infarto?

-¡Atenta!-le grité lanzándole una bola.

Pasamos toda la tarde entrenando, iba mejorando durante el tiempo, lo que le había dicho la había puesto tan furiosa que le había dado la suficiente energía para concentrarse y seguir entrenando. Cuando el sol se oculto le dije que podíamos descansar y se sentó derrotada en la banca mientras yo fui a comprar un par de refrescos.

Cuando volví se encontraba mirando el cielo estrellado y le entregué una.

-Toma, te lo has ganado.

-Gracias.-me dijo aceptando el refresco.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Has sido muy duro con una niña como yo.

Antes de poder responderle me interrumpió.

-Mira que hermoso cielo, que lindas estrellas.

Me senté junto a ella y miré en la dirección que me indicó. Era cierto, el cielo lucía hermoso, al parecer era un día especial porque había demasiadas estrellas en el cielo, más de lo normal.

Luego la observé a ella y parecía muy tranquila mirando el cielo, estudié sus facciones relajadas que se iluminaban por el brillo de la luna. Lucía tan hermosa bajo el enorme cielo oscuro que no me atreví a respirar, incluso con todo el cansancio sobre ella lucía muy bien. ¿Es que su belleza nunca se agotaba? Miré de nuevo el cielo.

-Sabías que…todas las criaturas vivas encierran el brillo de alguna estrella.

-¿El brillo de una estrella?-me preguntó mirándome.

-Es algo que me solía decir mi abuela.-respondí algo melancólico. Luego la miré también a los ojos, parecía interesada en lo que acababa de decir.-Siempre habrá una estrella para ti…para las chicas…para mis hermanos y una para mi. Cuando más brilla la estrella, más brilla la persona.

Sonreí cuando acabé de hablar, hubo un silencio prolongado y luego retomé la palabra.

-Y creo que tu estrella es extraordinariamente brillante.

Noté como Serena se sonrojaba y desviaba su mirada. No supo que responder al principio, adoré ver como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado.

Serena no dejaría que todo se quedara así, la conocía.

-Eso es lo que le dices a todas las chicas, ¿cierto?

-Lo digo enserio.

-¿Intentas conquistarme?, ¡es eso!

-¡Intento hablarte, bombón!, escucha, me gusta mucho como brillas, bombón, no quiero que perdamos el partido.

-Pides mucho, Seiya.-dijo mirando el cielo de nuevo.-Es como pedirle peras al olmo. Sonoko es la capitana, tiene mucha experiencia y es muy buena, mientras que yo…no sirvo para esto, y para nada.

-No te rindas. Antes de rendirse, hay que luchas, bombón, y recuerda esto que te voy a decir.-dije tomándole el rostro entre mis manos.-No me rendiré jamás.-sentí su aliento golpearme el rostro, deseaba sentir de nuevo sus labios, pude escuchar como su corazón latía a tal intensidad que parecía que saldría disparado de su pecho, ¿su corazón latía así por mi?

* * *

_**Serena**_

Seiya me tenía atrapada entre sus manos, ¿qué debía hacer?, huir no podía, estaba acorralada, aun así, sus palabras tenían razón.

-No me rendiré jamás.-le dije.-Me gusta como suenan esas palabras.

De pronto no encontré ninguna explicación lógica para saber por qué mi corazón estaba latiendo de tal manera, me asusté de mi misma, debía detener aquello cuanto antes, aunque no sabía cómo. Para mi suerte escuché la voz de mi madre.

-¿Serena?-dijo buscándome.

Seiya me soltó y nos separamos, sentí un gran alivio por lograr salir de aquello.

-¡Aquí estoy mamá!

-Oh Serena, ¿dónde has estado toda la tarde?, logré encontrarte porque tu amiga Amy me dijo que estabas aquí, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Lo siento mamá, no fue a propósito, estuvimos entrenando duro y lo olvidé por completo.

-Esta bien hija, por ahora hay que regresar…pero, ¿quién es este muchacho tan guapo?-dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-Hola señora Tsukino…soy Seiya Kou, tengo que disculparme con usted, fue mi culpa que bombón, es decir…Serena se haya quedado toda la tarde aquí conmigo, estuvimos entrenando duro.

¿Seiya me había llamado Serena?, bueno, eso era nuevo, aunque me molestó que a mi madre le hubiera agradado Seiya.

-Pero que lindo muchacho, ¿no eres ese que esta en el grupo de los hermanos que cantan muy lindo?

-Ese mismo, mucho gusto.-dijo extendiendo la mano.

Mi madre le dio la mano también y rieron.

-Discúlpanos, Seiya, debemos regresar a casa es algo tarde.

-Claro señora, pero no las dejaré ir solas, yo mismo las acompañaré.

-¡No es necesario!-intervine.-Podemos irnos solas.

-Serena, sería agradable que un muchacho tan encantador nos acompañara, así iríamos más seguras.

"Genial", pensé, solo faltaba que mi madre adorara a Seiya también, ¿pero qué tenía Seiya Kou que toda clase de mujer lo adoraba?, tan solo era un patán.

Durante todo el camino mi madre y Seiya charlaron sobre cualquier cosa, desde cocina hasta música, yo no dije palabra en todo el camino, solo me crucé de brazos y los escuché. Ambos reían juntos y parecieron caerse muy bien, me molesté. Al llegar a casa mi madre invitó a Seiya a pasar a tomar un poco de té y rogué porque Seiya se negara.

-No se preocupe, señora Tsukino, otro día, por ahora debo regresar a mi casa.-le dio un beso en la mano a mi madre para despedirse.-Nos vemos mañana bombón.-dijo sonriéndome. No respondí.

-¡Es tan lindo, Serena!, no me habías platicado de él.

-No tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Al día siguiente a la hora de salida Serena se reunió conmigo en el campo en donde todos esperaban ansiosos porque el juego comenzara. Mis hermanos y las chicas se habían sentado en primera fila y parecían emocionados, aunque Serena lucía asustado.

El juego comenzó y Serena no empezó nada bien, traté de darle ánimos.

-No te preocupes, ¡tranquila!-le dije sonriendo.

El partido transcurrió muy reñido, aunque Serena se equivocaba un par de veces hacía lo mejor que podía y eso me alegraba, al parecer también deseaba ganar y si deseaban ganar…entonces podría ser que no quisiera alejarse de mi. Eso me dio las suficientes esperanzas para continuar luchando. Yo también puse lo mejor de mí y logramos que el partido siguiera empatado hasta la última entrada. Era la última oportunidad, no estaba dispuesto a perder, esas chicas no harían que dejara de hablarle a mi bombón.

De pronto la lluvia detuvo el partido y tuvimos que suspenderlo hasta que pasara un poco. Los del equipo nos metimos a los vestidores, estábamos algo mojados y le di una toalla para que se secara. Se recargo en los lokerz, parecía decepcionada.

-Lamento que hayas perdido el tiempo conmigo. Comento muchos errores.-me dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Lamente mucho que me dijera eso, yo no sentí que hubiera perdido el tiempo, sino al contrario, ahora me sentía un poco más cerca.

-Por supuesto que no perdí tiempo, yo…no quieres perder, ¿cierto?, relájate y hazlo lo mejor que puedas, ¡sal a ganar!, inténtalo, las chicas y yo te daremos apoyo.

Serena me sonrió por primera vez. Y mi corazón se detuvo.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Acompañé a Chibi-Chibi al baño, mientras la esperaba salí a tomar aire fresco. Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, ¿qué estaba pasando?, parecía como si…Seiya me cayera bien, por primera vez no me molestaban sus comentarios ni su presencia, ¿era posible que Seiya pudiera caerme bien?, ¿sería posible que nos lleváramos bien?, me pareció una idea absurda pero parecía estarse volviendo realidad, las palabras de Seiya eran muy reconfortantes y…me hacían sentir mejor.

No me creía que por primera vez no me fastidiara estar cerca de él.

De pronto vi a Sonoko acercarse a mí.

-Te crees muy lista, Tsukino, pero en la próxima entrada me tocará a mi lanzar, y te haré trisas, sé perfectamente como vencer a Seiya y tu no te quedarás con él.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor.-le dije dándole la espalda.

-¿De qué hablas?

-A pesar de todo lo que entrene con Seiya, sigo siendo inútil, además sé bien que tu te preocupes más por Seiya que yo, ¿no?, por eso eres la primera en el club, pero tampoco quiero perder el partido, porque si lo pierdo…Seiya creerá que ha perdido el tiempo conmigo.

-Esta bien, Tsukino, parece que en verdad no quieres perder, que gane la mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Chibi-Chibi regresó del baño y la acompañé hasta las gradas para entregársela a las chicas, cuando se sentó con ellas regresé al campo, la lluvia había parado.

El partido comenzó de nuevo y el primero en batear fue Seiya, quien logró un home run y además consiguió eliminar a dos bateadores. Pero la siguiente en batear era Sonoko. Debía estar alerta. Cuando Seiya lanzó la bola, Sonoko la golpeó tan fuerte que tuve que correr lo más rápido posible, seguí la pelota con la mirada, ¡debía atraparla!, si lo hacía nosotros ganaríamos. Las energías me recorrieron el cuerpo y cuando la pelota iba cayendo brinqué tan alto como pude para atraparla. Caí al suelo y me ensucié de tierra y lodo todo el uniforme, incluso me raspé el rostro y sentí un poco de sangre. Cuando abrí los ojos con mucho miedo me di cuenta de que había atrapado la pelota y no pude evitar sonreír enormemente.

-¡Ella la atrapó!-escuché que dijo Seiya desde lo lejos.

Me puse de pie y le mostré la pelota a todo el mundo, todos parecían muy alegres. Noté como Seiya se me acercaba corriendo, muy feliz con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Al llegar a mi lado me levantó en brazos y giramos hasta marearnos.

-¡Lo logramos bombón!-dijo colocándome en el suelo.

Le sonreí pero de pronto me sentí mareada y quise caer al suelo, no lo hice porque Seiya me capturó en sus brazos.

-¡Bombón!, ¿qué sucede?

-Me siento…mareada.

-Debe ser por la herida que te hiciste al caer.

Sentí como me tomaba en brazos de nuevo y me llevaba hasta la enfermería de la escuela. Me colocó en la camilla y la enfermera me dio una pastilla que me hizo reaccionar. Luego limpió mi herida y me sentí mucho mejor.

-Bombón, lamento que te hayas lastimado por mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa, yo deseaba ganar.-le dije sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?, es decir…querías ganar ¿por qué no querías lucir mal o por qué no querías alejarte de mi?

-Quería ganar porque no quería que sintieras que habías perdido el tiempo conmigo, y que además me ayudaste mucho.

-¿De verdad?, bombón yo…nunca sentí que hubiera perdido el tiempo, ¿acaso ahora te caigo bien?

-Quizá…solo un poco.-dije sonrojada.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso.-dijo tomando mi mano.

De nuevo me sonrojé y cuidadosamente aparté mi mano de la suya.

-Yo…es decir, mientras entrenábamos…pude conocerte un poco más, descubrí que no eres tan desagradable.

Me puse de pie y caminamos hasta el pasillo.

-Quizá ahora podamos ser amigos, ¿no crees?

-Quizá…si no te comportas como un idiota.

Seiya sonrió divertido.

-¡Espero no serlo!, yo quiero ser tu amigo si dejas de ser tan torpe.

-Oye, ¡yo no soy torpe!-dije al mismo tiempo que me tropezaba con un bote de basura.

Seiya me sostuvo del brazo y luego me obligó a mirarlo, con su fuerza me acercó a él.

-Pensé que dejarías de ser torpe.-rió.

-Pensé que dejarías de ser idiota.

-Pensé que dejarías de ser tan ruda.

-Pensé que dejarías de…

De pronto Seiya plantó sus labios sobre los míos sin avisarme nada. Me atrajo hacia él y yo no supe qué hacer. Algo dentro de mí me gritaba que saliera corriendo pero la otra me pedía que continuara, no era sencillo decidir a cuál hacerle caso. De pronto la imagen de Darien se vino a mi cabeza y mi corazón comenzó a doler mucho, no podía hacer aquello…debía irme lejos. Me separé de él y caminé hacia atrás.

-¡Adiós!-le dije mientras corría hacia el exterior.

Algo muy raro me estaba sucediendo.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Adoré sentir de nuevo el dulce sabor de sus labios, ¡era hermoso!, si había algo que me hiciera más feliz en la vida que cantar era tener a Serena Tsukino entre mis brazos. Me confundió mucho el verla correr, logré darme cuenta de que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y estuve seguro de que era por ese cretino. ¡Solo él me separaba de ella!, de no ser por su existencia todo sería más sencillo, ella solo tendría pensamientos para mí. ¡Maldito Darien Chiba!, incluso estando lejos seguía lastimando a todos por aquí.

Cerré mi puño fuertemente. Me consoló saber que ahora le agradaba a Serena y que además había logrado probar su boca de nuevo. Me sentía feliz por estar más cerca de ella. Ahora sí que debía luchar por ella, ¿cómo me daría por vencido si por segunda vez había experimentado lo que era probar su boca?, y además…había sentido como su corazón latía tan fuerte, muy fuerte, estaba seguro de que sus latidos no eran por él, ¡eran por mi!, era así. Había logrado hacer que el corazón de Serena latiera fuertemente.

* * *

Gracias chicas n.n en esta ocasión, gracias especiales a **gradalis** así si me da ganas de seguir escribiendo :P lo que hiciste fue genial :] gracias a todas también, espero les guste este cap :]


	10. De Película

_**Serena**_

Llevaba varios días sin poder dormir bien. Esa noche en especial fue un tanto extraña, ese sueño no me dejaba en paz, por más que quería despertar, no lo lograba.

Me pregunté por qué en el sueño no dejaba de correr. Corrí y corrí kilómetros y kilómetros hasta que encontré a Darien de pie frente a un hermoso océano. Me detuve en seco, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Me acerqué tan lentamente que creí que nunca llegaría hasta él, toqué su hombro y cuando el se giro para verme yo casi desmayo. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, pero él seguía con su semblante serio y apaciguado. Intenté abrazarlo pero dio un par de pasos hacia tras, lo volví a intentar y esta vez no se movió, pero al querer tocarlo me di cuenta de que su cuerpo era un mero espectro, apenas visible para mi. Era como un fantasma que quería jugarme una broma, se desvanecía cada vez que pasaba mis manos atravesando su cuerpo, grité tan fuerte que algunos pájaros que se encontraban cerca se echaron a volar. Darien comenzó a caminar dándome la espalda hacia el agua, lo seguí sin dudarlo, de pronto desapareció dentro del agua y logré ver su silueta. Cuando estuve dentro traté de atraparlo pero el aire se me acababa, no podía controlarme y por más que quise salir de ahí no alcanzaba la superficie. Sabía que en cualquier momento mi vida se iría al fondo del mar junto con mi cuerpo. Cuestión de minutos. De segundos. Pero de pronto unas manos me sacaron de ahí como por arte de magia, esperanzada esperé ver a Darien tomándome en brazos, pero no fue así. Era Seiya quien me sostenía fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Recuperé el oxígeno y abrí los ojos, él seguía ahí, mirándome como siempre lo hacía, me sonrió y su sonrisa fue como si me hubiera salvado la vida. Mi mente dio vueltas.

Desperté cuando caí de la cama y me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, me sentía mareada y muy confundida. Me dirigí al baño y me eché un poco de agua en el rostro, luego volví a la habitación y miré el reloj. Las seis de la mañana, me había despertado muy temprano, tenía tiempo de sobra antes de llegar a la escuela.

Dos horas después me encontraba en el salón de clases sentada en donde siempre, el profesor Tomoe aun no llegaba, las chicas se encontraban charlando unas cuantas bancas más allá, yo no tenía ganas de unirme a su platica. Miré el reloj tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, miré la puerta tantas veces que perdí la cuenta… ¿y por qué?, ¿por qué miraba la puerta?, no esperaba al profesor Tomoe, de eso estaba segura, y la inesperada pregunta vino a mi cabeza: ¿Vendrían hoy los Kou a clases?, ya tenían bastantes días sin asistir, y algo dentro de mi comenzaba a desesperarse.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y mi corazón se aceleró, se detuvo al darme cuenta de que era el profesor, todos regresaron a sus asientos y la clase comenzó. El día transcurrió tan lentamente que decidí refugiarme en mi lugar favorito para huir de la frustración, la biblioteca.

Estuve ahí durante todo el descanso y cuando volví al salón las chicas me interceptaron.

-¿Qué te pasa, Serena?, hoy no has hablado con nadie y luces muy seria.-preguntó Mina.

-No lo sé chicas, simplemente hoy no es mi día, hoy no tengo ganas de nada.

-Es una lastima, íbamos a invitarte a salir con nosotros esta tarde, ¿no quieres?

-Lo siento Mina, será otro día.

-¿Segura?

Asentí con la cabeza y en eso entro la maestra Sakurada, así que nos sentamos. A la hora de salida me despedí de todas y Amy me alcanzó unos cuantos metros más allá.

-Yo también voy a mi casa, te acompaño.-dijo sonriendo.

Minutos después me miró.

-Amy, ¿crees que los Kou vengan mañana a la escuela?

-No lo sé, Serena, lo dudo mucho.

Guardé silencio durante un buen rato hasta que Amy lo rompió de nuevo.

-Serena, ¿segura que no quieres acompañarnos hoy?

-Segura Amy, no me siento bien.

-En verdad es una lastima…iremos a los estudios en donde los Three Lights están grabando la película.

De pronto toda mi atención se concentró en Amy.

-¿Película?, ¿qué película?

-Oh… ¿no lo sabías?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Es por eso que han faltado tanto tiempo, están grabando una película, creo que están por terminar.

-Y cómo es que saben en dónde la están grabando.

-Sabes como es Mina, siempre encuentra la manera de saber todo acerca de ellos.-dijo riendo.- ¿Vendrás?

No respondí, la verdad es que estaba confundida y no sabía qué hacer.

-No lo sé Amy… tengo un par de cosas por hacer y…

-Descuida.-dijo deteniéndose.-Estaremos en el estudio de Revolutions por si te animas, ¿de acuerdo?

Nos despedimos y cada quien siguió su camino. Llegué a mi casa cansada y hambrienta. Por la tarde tuve que llevar a Chibi-Chibi al médico pues mi madre le había hecho una cita y ella no podía llevarla. Caminos un largo rato cuando salimos del doctor, miré el reloj y apenas eran las seis de la tarde, nos detuvimos en el semáforo para cruzar la calle y mientras cambiaba miré a mi alrededor. Frente a nosotras estaba el estudio Revolutions y de pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho.

Cruzamos la calle y Chibi-Chibi se detuvo a comprar un algodón de azúcar, pasamos por en frente del estudio y me detuve unos momentos, ¿debía hacerlo?

No quise seguir dudando y entré con Chibi-Chibi al estudió.

-¿Adónde va señorita?-me preguntó el guardia.

-Eh…nosotras vamos…con los Kou.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Descuida, es amiga de los chicos.-dijo la recepcionista.

Me dejaron entrar y me indicaron a donde debía ir. Chibi-Chibi y yo llegamos a donde se encontraban los demás pero nadie nos vio, decidí quedarnos escondidas durante unos momentos para observar todo antes de actuar. Las chicas se encontraban sentadas detrás de cámaras observándolos atentamente. Los chicos actuaban frente a las cámaras, Seiya lucía molesto, no supe si era a causa de su personaje o porque de verdad lo estaba, aunque después mi pregunta se resolvió.

Una señora ya grande le indicaba cómo actuar y eso parecía estresar a Seiya, parecía no confiar en él.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Akane me tenía completamente harto, no me dejaba en paz, parecía que yo no era lo suficiente para ella, se la pasaba gritándome y diciéndome cosas que me hacían sentir basura.

-¡No lo estas haciendo bien Seiya!-volvió a gritar.-Estas fingiendo, no actuando, ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir así?, la película no saldrá bien por tu culpa, ¡hazlo bien!

-¡Lo estoy haciendo perfectamente!

-No es verdad, para mi eres pésimo, ¿por qué no me demuestras lo contrario? Con ese nivel tan bajo no podré dejarte seguir, ¡tienes que superarte!

-¿Por qué rayos dices eso?

-Hay que repetirlo por tu culpa.

La ira subió por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza, estuve a punto de explotar.

-¡No puedo más!-grité tan fuerte como pude y todos me miraron sorprendidos.

Estaba tan enojado que le di la espalda a todos y quise tomar aire fresco, caminé hasta la puerta y en ese momento por mi mente solo se cruzó un pensamiento: Serena Tsukino. ¿Por qué no había venido también?, si ella hubiera estado ahí yo…lo habría hecho mejor.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta la vi ahí de pie, observándome, mi corazón se detuvo. Ella estaba ahí. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y sin darme cuenta tropecé con la mesa de bocadillos derramando todo, pero no me importo por el solo hecho de tenerla cerca. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta ella.

-¡Bombón!-le dije frente a ella, bajé la mirada y vi a Chibi-Chibi.-Hola también a ti pequeña.

-Hola…-respondió algo seria.

-Pensé que no vendrías, fue lo que ellas dijeron.

-Yo no…es decir, no iba a venir pero…en el camino me topé con el estudio así que…

-¿Sabes qué?, vayamos un momento a mi camerino estoy harto de todo.

-No Seiya…es decir, estas harto de todo, debería dejarte solo.

-Tonterías, bombón, has llegado como un milagro, ven te enseñaré mi camerino.

Serena y Chibi-Chibi me siguieron hasta el camerino. Se sentaron en el enorme sillón del centro mientras yo tomaba un montón de agua que me hacía mucha falta, no creía lo reconfortante que era tener a Serena a mi lado.

-Seiya… ¿te encuentras bien?

-No mucho en realidad, estoy harto de Akane, no se cansa de hacerme la vida imposible, parece como si me odiara…estoy comenzando a creer que no sirvo para esto, me hace sentir como una completa basura.

Cerré mi puño con fuerza y golpee la mesita. Serena parecía sorprendida y asustada. Me miró durante un largo rato sin decir nada.

-Bombón…hace muchos días que no te veía y yo…te extrañaba.

Noté como se sonrojaba ligeramente, ¡se sonrojaba!, pero trataba a toda costa de ocultarlo. Chibi-Chibi revisaba mis cosas sin prestarnos la menor atención.

-¿Bombón?

Serena me miró, realmente lucía extraña.

-No puedo evitar notar que estas muy seria, más de lo normal, ¿sucede algo malo?

-Yo…no es nada, no importa.

-Claro que importa, me importa a mí.-le dije sentándome junto a ella.

Noté que Serena se había puesto nerviosa y desvió la mirada hacia Chibi-Chibi.

-Seiya, no importo yo…no tengo nada. Es decir, ahora quien importa eres tú, ¿no?

No entendí lo que Serena trataba de hacer.

-Escucha Seiya, pude ver como esa señora te trataba, y no me pareció nada bien, ella debería ser más condescendiente contigo, creo que tu…actúas muy bien, no dejes que sus palabras te frustren y trunquen tu actuación, deberías regresar y hacerlo de nuevo, y demostrarle a ella y a los demás que puedes hacer eso y mucho más. Si he aprendido algo es quizá que…nunca debemos dejar que otras personas nos hagan sentir menos, incluso cuando eso nos parezca difícil, ni tampoco rendirnos porque entonces les damos el gusto a ellos.

Cuando Serena terminó de hablar yo no podía creerlo, era lo más lindo que alguien me hubiera dicho nunca, sus palabras eran perfectas y muy ciertas, realmente me hicieron sentir muchísimo mejor, me hizo darme cuenta de que no servía nada enojarme y salir huyendo, debía volver y acabar con todo de la mejor manera, demostrarles a todos y en especial a Akane lo capacitado y bueno que era para actuar.

-Tienes mucha razón, bombón, si renuncio en este momento perderé, ¿no crees?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Chibi-Chibi regresó a su lado.

-Es hora de volver.-le dije.

La tenía bastante cerca y no pude evitar aspirar su delicioso aroma a frambuesas. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas abrazarla y besarla. Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la salida. Quisimos salir al mismo tiempo del camerino y nos atoramos unos instantes, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca. Serena parecía incómoda, pero también lucía cómoda, no pude deducirlo bien, no estaba seguro. Le acaricié el rostro y me acerqué poco a poco, pero ella se alejó en cuanto notó que me acercaba más a ella.

-Yo...nosotras…debemos irnos.-dijo nerviosa.

Serena tomó de la mano a Chibi-Chibi y dio media vuelta, pero había algo que yo quería saber, incluso cuando ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

-Bombón, espera.-le dije mientras ella se giraba para verme de nuevo.- ¿Tienes novio, bombón?

Serena se paralizó por completo. No esperaba esa pregunta.

-Yo…no…es decir, no…él esta muy lejos de aquí.

-¡Qué bien!-dije emocionado.-Significa que tengo una oportunidad.

Se sonrojó de nuevo. En ese momento Yaten y Taiki aparecieron.

-¡Seiya!-dijo Yaten.-Entonces era por eso que no regresabas, por esta niña que no te deja en paz.

-Ya te hemos dicho que solo te distrae, ¿por qué insistes?-intervino Taiki.

-Déjenme en paz, me agrada, ¿Por qué no vuelven al set?

-Venimos por ti, no podemos continuar grabando sin ti, pero tu estas aquí divirtiéndote con Tsukino, ¡genial!-dijo Yaten.

Serena se sintió mal, o eso me pareció.

-Ya basta.-les dije a ambos.

-Oye Tsukino, ¿por qué no te vas?, deja de distraer a Seiya, al fin y al cabos él no te agrada, ¿cierto?, lo has demostrado miles de veces, ahora largo, no te queremos ver por aquí más. ¡Largo!-dijo Yaten a Serena en un tono muy grosero.

Serena dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar muy rápido, estuve a punto de detenerla pero mis hermanos me lo impidieron.

-¡Son unos idiotas!, ella no vino a distraerme, ¡me ayudó!

-Basta Seiya, esa chica no te quiere, ¿cuándo lo entenderás?, supéralo ya y volvamos a grabar.

Decidí ya no seguir discutiendo y regresamos a terminar la película. Aunque hubiera querido detenerla y decirle lo mucho que la adoraba.

* * *

_**Serena**_

¿Por qué Seiya no había dicho nada más?, si él insistía en acercarse a mí…entonces quizá no era tan ciertas sus palabras, me enojé conmigo misma, no debía caer en el mismo error de nuevo.

Una semana después los Three Lights volvieron a la escuela. Yaten y Taiki seguían haciendo insinuaciones tontas contra mí, mientras que Seiya solamente guardaba silencio. Cuando regresé a mi asiento después del descanso me di cuenta de que había un boleto. Cuando lo vi me di cuenta que era para el estreno de la película de Seiya. Lo guardé en mi mochila.

Por la tarde me reuní con las chicas en el parque para irnos a ver la película. Al llegar había miles de personas haciendo fila, pero tuvimos suerte de entrar rápido, pues teníamos pases especiales.

La película era muy buena y los chicos actuaron muy bien, fue todo un éxito y todas las chicas amaron la película. Al finalizar la película los Three Lights salieron y las chicas se volvieron locas, dieron las gracias e incluso cantaron un par de canciones. Salimos del cine y las chicas dijeron que habían quedado de cenar con los Three Lights, yo no quise ir pero me insistieron mucho.

Nos reunimos con ellos por la puerta trasera y cuando Yaten y Taiki me vieron rodaron los ojos.

-¿Ella vendrá?-dijo Yaten.

Las chicas asintieron.

-Bien, tendremos que soportar que Seiya se comporte como idiota. ¿Por qué tiene que venir si ni siquiera quiere a Seiya?

No entendía bien por qué Yaten y Taiki me detestaban tanto, pero me hicieron sentir mal, les dije a las chicas que prefería irme a casa temprano y di media vuelta.

-¡Bombón!-gritó Seiya a unos cuantos metros detrás de mí.

Sabía que no era necesario, así que lo ignoré y seguí caminando, pero Seiya era terco y caminó más rápido para alcanzarme.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?

-Tus hermanos me detestan, y la verdad no quiero aguantar las cosas que me dicen, prefiero irme, Seiya.

-Pero bombón, déjame acompañarte al menos, no puedes irte sola.

-Preferiría que si, no quiero que me acompañes, ni tu ni nadie, no sé por qué pensé que esto marcharía bien, es una equivocación.

-No, bombón, no pienses así, esto no es una equivocación.

-Lo es, Seiya, y no me llames bombón, es mejor que ya me vaya.

Seiya me detuvo por el brazo y me obligó a mirarlo.

-No, bombón, para mi no es ninguna equivocación, no hubiera podido terminar de grabar la película sin ti…es decir, me ayudaste mucho.

Me sentía mal por toda aquella situación, Yaten y Taiki no me querían y era demasiado para mi soportar sus pequeñas humillaciones.

-Escucha, Seiya, me alegro de que hayas hecho esto y de que tu película sea un éxito, pero déjame ir, es mejor así, estoy cansada de todo esto…

-Eso quisiera, bombón, no te vayas…por favor.-Seiya me miró de aquella manera como siempre lo hacia cuando estábamos solos. De pronto me dio un beso en la mejilla y no pude evitar sonrojarme, odiaba que Seiya me hiciera sonrojar, ¡ni siquiera sabía porque me sonrojaba!, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, definitivamente me tenía que ir de ahí.

Quité su brazo del mío y salí corriendo. De nuevo estaba huyendo, pero no podía más, estaba realmente confundida y enfadada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que me pasaba en esos momentos, no tenía idea de lo que sentía ni de lo que pensaba. Seiya me volvía loca.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, quería mucho a mis hermanos pero lo que sentía por Serena era realmente grande, no soportaba el hecho de que mis hermanos la detestaran. Debía buscarla después y pedirle disculpas, Serena significaba demasiado para mí y por nada del mundo debía dejarla ir. No me importaba discutir con mis hermanos si se trataba de la mujer que quería.

Decidí caminar solo hacia la casa, las ganas de comer se habían esfumado junto con Serena. Debía recuperar su confianza, la poca confianza que me había ganado. Serena era una perfecta hechicera, no tenía idea de lo que hacia para embrujarme de aquella manera, ella hacia de algún modo que cada día yo me enamorara más y más y más.

Al menos algo bueno había logrado en todo ese día, le había dado un beso en la mejilla y eso me hacía completamente feliz. Su suave piel era lo más perfecto del mundo, no cambiaría ni todo el dinero del mundo, ni toda la fama, ni todos los lujos por ella, ni por la perfección que la rodeaba, para mi era perfecta, ¡perfecta!, hoy soñaría con ella, como cada dulce noche en que su rostro aparecía mientras dormía.

* * *

Gracias a todas las nuevas que me empezaron a leer y a mis fieles de siempre :] espero les guste este aunque se me afigura que esta algo triste, no sé por qué, en fin, si pensaban que todo se pondría más fácil...no es así, ahora Serena y Seiya tendrán que enfrentar a Yaten y Taiki, y las chicas. Gracias de nuevo :]


	11. Confusión Inevitable

_**Serena**_

Las vacaciones estaban muy cerca, y aun no me caía el vente de que pronto terminaría la prepa. Solo dos semanas y era libre totalmente, y los Three Lights habían faltado ya por dos semanas completas. Me había enterado por Amy que ya no volverían, terminarían sus estudios en casa y solo vendrían a hacer un par de exámenes, al parecer estaban muy ocupados, a mi me dolió un poco, por alguna razón sentí que yo era en cierta parte una de las razones por las que no querían volver a la escuela. Siendo muy sincera a veces me daban inmensas ganas de salir corriendo y buscar a Seiya, solo por pura curiosidad de verlo, de saber que estaba bien, y no me atrevía a preguntárselo a las chicas.

Chibi-Chibi dijo que quería un par de chocolates, así que nos detuvimos en la tienda a comprar algunos. Mientras yo ordenaba la descuidé un par de minutos y cuando me desocupé ya no estaba en la tienda, me volví loca por unos instantes.

Salí de la tienda con el alma en un hilo y miré a ambos lados de la calle, ¡Chibi-Chibi no estaba!, comencé a gritar su nombre mientras recorría la extensa callejuela, pero ni rastro de ella, traté de calmarme pero no era muy agradable saber que una niña tan pequeña estaba perdida por ahí. Imaginé el montón de cosas que podían sucederle y me desquicié aun más de lo que ya estaba, mis nervios a flor de piel comenzaban a notarse en mí, era una pesadilla, por un momento no pude pensar con claridad, no podía regresar a casa sin Chibi-Chibi. Seguí buscando por interminables minutos hasta que escuché su voz, que me era tan familiar al parecer muy cerca. Tomé una bocanada de aire y miré lentamente a mí alrededor. Noté su cabello rosado y su pequeña figurada recargada en una pared, de inmediato sentí el alivio en mi persona y me sentí mejor después de darme cuenta de que se encontraba con u policía. Me acerqué lentamente esperando a recuperarme al 100%, en cuanto estuve detrás del policía hablé.

-¡Chibi-Chibi!, gracias por Dios que estas aquí, ¡me volviste loca!, muchas gracias yo…

Pero me quedé sin hablar en cuanto me di cuenta de que el policía en realidad no era un policía, era Seiya Kou vestido de policía. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¡Bombón!-dijo con su extravagante sonrisa.

-¿Sei…ya?, ¿qué haces?, es decir…no eres policía… ¿o si?

-Por supuesto que no, me gusta hacer servicio social, bombón. Por cierto, debes cuidar más a tu hermanita, la encontré sola rondando la calle.

-¡La cuidaba!, es ella quien se fugó mientras compraba chocolates.-respondí indignada.

-¿Chocolates?, ¡que bien!, deberías darme uno como recompensa de que rescate a Chibi-Chibi del peligro.

La verdad era que ver a Seiya me había devuelto un poco la tranquilidad, el saber que estaba bien me había hecho sentir mejor, aunque aun me sentía mal por la pelea del otro día. Chibi-Chibi me tomó la mano y me quitó la bolsa de chocolates, sacó uno y se lo entregó a Seiya. Él sonrió y se lo comió con mucho gusto. Luego Seiya tomó a Chibi-Chibi y la llevó en su espalda durante el camino.

Caminamos sin decir palabra alguna hasta la calle principal, noté como Seiya se me quedaba viendo un par de veces por largos períodos de tiempo, eso me hizo sentir muy nerviosa.

Nos detuvimos unos momentos y Chibi-Chibi bajó de los hombros de Seiya.

-Dime bombón, ¿irás a la kermesse del Templo esta tarde?

-Es muy probable.

-Entonces…quizá…podría verte ahí, ¿no?

Antes de que pudiera responderle cualquier cosa, Yaten y Taiki, igual vestidos de policía aparecieron algunos metros más allá. En cuanto me vieron sus semblantes cambiaron y molestos se acercaron a nosotros.

-Hemos hablado de esto, Seiya, sabes que no debes hablarle, ¡entiende!-expresó Yaten.

-No te ofendas niña, será mejor que te vayas.-me dijo Taiki tratando de ser diplomático.

-Mejor vayámonos nosotros, ella estará bien, ¡por favor!, es muy dura y fuerte, ¿no es así?, es lo que siempre nos quieres hacer creer a todos, deja de molestar a Seiya.-Yaten comenzó a alejarse dándome la espalda.

Con mi ánimo por los suelos agaché la cabeza y noté como Taiki y Seiya seguían a Yaten y no me atreví a mirarlos. Chibi-Chibi y yo regresamos a la casa para comer lo que mi mamá había preparado.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Me sentí verdaderamente estúpido al llegar a comer, ¿por qué era tan grosero con Serena?, y peor aun, ¿por qué dejaba que mis hermanos lo fueran?, y es que me resultaba difícil enfrentarme a mis hermanos y a ella, era muy difícil decidir y hubiera querido no hacerlo. Comí muy poco, no tenía nada de ganas. Decidí que en la kermesse la buscaría y le pediría disculpas, haría todo porque me perdonara, lo que fuera de ser necesario, no quería perder todo lo que había ganado, mucho menos a ella, ¡la adoraba!

Llegamos a la kermesse como a eso de las 6:00, solo podíamos estar un par de horas porque a las 8:00 teníamos una entrevista en la radio. Me dediqué por completo a buscar a Serena entre la multitud, pero era muy difícil con toda aquella gente. Vi a las chicas a lo lejos pero ella no estaba, decidí que en vez de preguntarles la seguiría buscando. Duré alrededor de media hora buscándola sin parar, comencé a sospechar que tal vez no había venido a la kermesse por mi culpa, quizá la había hecho sentir mal y las ganas de asistir s ele habían quitado…no estaba seguro. Me senté unos momentos a tomar algo de agua.

Vi a Taiki y Yaten comiendo bocadillos mientras lucían muy felices, los odié por un instante, no entendía como podía estar tan felices comiendo mientras yo moría de desesperación por encontrarla, y mientras ellos arruinaban mi felicidad no paraban de comer. Seguí buscando otro rato más, sin ningún éxito, comenzaba a rendirme cuando vi a lo lejos un puesto de esas personas que leían el tarot, dudé, pero necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, no importaba si tenía que pagar.

Me coloqué los lentes para no ser reconocido y me metí sin más ni más; adentro era un lugar oscuro y templado, la muchacha vestida como esas personas que leen el tarot se encontraba frente a mí, tomé asiento frente a la mesita en donde se encontraba la bola de cristal, sobre los cojines y comencé a hablar sin preocuparme.

* * *

No podía creer que Seiya hubiera ido a mi puesto, ¡estaba tan guapo!, pero traté de ocultarme bien tras el disfraz para que no se diera cuenta de mi identidad. Lucía triste y preocupado, decidí escucharlo para saber cuál era su problema.

-Verá…-me dijo serio.-Conozco a una chica que…me importa mucho.

Oh no…pensé, ¿se estará refiriendo a Serena?

-El problema es que le he estado haciendo daño, he estado mintiéndole también.-guardó silencio.-Tenía pensado decirle la verdad, pero todo se ha complicado antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Por Dios, no puedo creerlo…ojala se detuviera, esto me meterá en problemas, me dije a mi misma.

-Mis hermanos están muy enojados conmigo porque yo…no puedo concentrarme en nada más que no sea ella, aunque yo estoy conciente de que debo dejar de perder el tiempo dándole vueltas a mis pensamientos…además…estoy seguro de que ella nunca…me perdonará ni sentirá algo como lo que yo siento por ella. Pero aun así… ¡necesito verla!, lo cierto es que estoy hecho un solo problema, la adoro.

No podía creer que Seiya acabara de confesarme que quería a Serena, en realidad no lo había expresado con esas palabras exactas, ¡pero lo había hecho!, Seiya estaba enamorado de Serena…no había duda.

-Soy un idiota.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-No debí haber venido, este no es un tema que una adivina pueda resolver.

Quiso salir pero lo detuve.

-¡Espere!-dije en voz alta.-Siéntese un momento, por favor.

Seiya me obedeció.

-¿Qué es lo qué ve en esa cosa?-dijo apuntando la bola de cristal.

Debía decirle algo, aunque no se me ocurría nada, la bola de cristal no diría nada correcto.

-Veo…que…no hay respuesta.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido.

-Debes ser sincero, si estas preocupado por haberle hecho daño a esa chica, debes explicarle los motivos por tu comportamiento, y a partir de eso…puedes encontrar la respuesta a tu problema.

-Tiene razón.-dijo incorporándose.-Debo dejar de desperdiciar mi tiempo, buscarla y hablarle con la verdad de una vez…muchas gracias.-después salió de la carpa y me dejo sola.

¡Qué mal rato!, quiero salir de aquí, esto es algo muy serio, pensé. Pero antes de que pudiera irme vi que alguien entraba de nuevo, y que no era un simple alguien, era Serena, quien también lucía terriblemente triste.

-Disculpe…tengo un serio problema. Yo…he conocido a un chico que me importa mucho.

¡También ella!, ¿acaso también Serena sentía lo mismo por Seiya?, pero Serena estaba enamorada de Darien, eso no estaba bien.

-Parece que tu sientes algo por alguien más, por lo que veo aquí.-mentí.

-Si…o eso creo, él ahora esta muy lejos, y…no estoy segura de que siento por él, no he sabido nada desde que se fue, nunca ha respondido ninguna de mis cartas, de las muchas que le he enviado.

¿Darien había sido capaz de eso?, ¡maldito!, con razón Serena había estado tan rara todo ese tiempo, pero… ¿por qué nunca quiso hablarlo con nosotras?

-Hay algún malentendido…ese chico del que le hablo…sus hermanos no me quieren, piensan que yo quiero dañarlo y que además me gusta hacerlo pero no es así, incluso han dejado de ir a la escuela…y sospecho que tengo mucho que ver en esa dedición.

-Te estas dejando llevar por tus instintos. La solución esta más clara, pero no te permites verla, si ese chico no va a la escuela…ve a buscarlo tu.

-¿Qué?, pero yo…no sé dónde encontrarlo.

-¿No?, creo que es una excusa que te pones, tienes miedo, ¿cierto?, de que te rechace, de que piense como sus hermanos o de que ya no quiera acercarse a ti.

-¿Cómo es que usted me ayuda tanto?

-Porque yo…-me quité el pañuelo que me cubría la mitad de la cara y cuando Serena me vio se sorprendió mucho.

-¡Rei!

-Tienes que tener valor para hacer lo que quieres hacer, Serena, ve a buscar a Seiya y habla con él y deja de preocuparte, acobardarse así no es lo que yo conozco de Serena Tsukino.

-Pero Rei…tu no… ¿me odias?, es decir…estoy muy confundida y Darien…

-Claro que no, Serena, no diré nada, no te preocupes, ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste que Darien te ha tratado así todo este tiempo?, al menos Seiya es muy buen chico, Darien es un patán…-tomé el boleto para la entrevista de radio de los Three Lights y se la entregué.-Toma.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tu solo ve al lugar del boleto, ahí sabrás qué hacer.

Serena me sonrió y salió de la carpa. Me sentía bien por haber ayudado a ambos, aunque me hubiera quedado muy sorprendida por las cosas que sabía ahora.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Revisé bien el boleto que Rei me había entregado. Era un boleto para ir a la entrevista de radio de los Three Lights, me sentía un poco mejor por haberme desahogado y que esa persona fuera una de mis amigos, y me sentí mejor al saber que Rei no me juzgaba. Ahora debía buscar a Seiya y disculparme por ser tan cobarde.

Tardé tan solo 10 minutos para llegar a la radiodifusora, la entrevista comenzaría en 5 minutos y fue el tiempo que me tomó llegar hasta el cuarto piso y entrar entre las fans que estaban amontonadas ahí y tomar un buen lugar para ver bien. Las luces del escenario se encendieron y los Three Lights aparecieron junto con el locutor. Escuché atentamente sin despegar la vista de Seiya.

-Bienvenidos a "Lo mejor de noche", el programa que ustedes hacen con sus peticiones. Esta noche tenemos con nosotros a los Three Lights.-dijo el locutor.-Seguramente hoy batiremos la popularidad, ya saben que son sumamente famosos.

Noté como Seiya se sorprendía al verme entre el público, abrió los ojos como platos.

-Seiya, ¿serías tan amable de abrir una carta y leérnosla?

Pero como Seiya no respondía por estarme viendo, Taiki le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Seiya!

-Oh si…perdón.-Seiya pareció leer el papel unos momentos y luego lo arrugó y volvió a mirarme.-Esta canción…esta dedicada para Serena Tsukino.

De pronto comenzó a sonar una bonita canción que hablaba de amor, si, hablaba de amor de eso estaba segura. Noté como Yaten y Taiki se enfurecían al darse cuenta de que yo me encontraba ahí.

-Perdón por haberte hecho daño.-dijo en el micrófono.-No era mi intención… ¿cómo puedo explicártelo?, quizá algún día, te lo diré todo, tal como lo siento.

El corazón no se detenía, se aceleraba constantemente, parecía que incrementaba con cada latido que daba y además temía que en cualquier momento se me saliera del pecho, mis mejillas sonrojadas comenzaron a arder, la mirada de Seiya me provocaba todo eso y además…mi estómago revuelto no paraba de dar vueltas.

"Seiya…", pensé. Esperé a que la entrevista terminara y los Three Lights firmaran autógrafos, aproveché un momento en el que Yaten y Taiki estaba distraídos atendiendo a un par de fans.

-Muchas gracias por venir.-me dijo acercándose.

-No…no…en todo caso, tendría que darte yo las gracias…por tu mensaje.-dije agachando la cabeza mientras mis mejillas se coloraban de un rojo intenso de nuevo.

-¡Seiya!, hora de irnos.-dijo Yaten mirándome con furia desde la puerta, pero no me importó, debía aprovechar.

-Tal vez no se ahora pero…algún día debes…es decir, debemos…aclarar todo esto, debes decirme…la verdad.

-No sabes como deseo que llegue ese día.-dijo tomando mi mano derecha entre las suyas.

-¡Oh vamos!-dijo Taiki separándonos.-Es hora de irnos.

-Tu comportamiento es intolerable, Seiya, estoy harto.

-Pero esperen, esto no es culpa de nadie.-intervine.

-¡Tu no te metas!, no es de tu incumbencia.-me dijo Yaten.

-No le hablen así.-respondió Seiya enojado.

-Mejor que se largue y nos deje en paz.-mencionó Taiki.

Me sentí horrible pro todos aquellos comentarios, pero al fin había hecho lo que me tenía tan preocupada, así que decidí que lo mejor era irme cuanto antes. Sin decir nada lo miré por última vez y salí corriendo antes de que siguieran discutiendo.

Pero, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo?, de pronto sentía que Seiya era el único punto en donde mi estado de ánimo se controlaba, él manejaba todas mis emociones, y comencé a preocuparme, ¿lo quería?, no estaba segura, pero si estaba segura de que algo comenzaba a sentir por él, admitía que esas dos semanas sin verlo por la escuela lo había extrañado muchísimo y que me dolía que sus hermanos no me quisieran cerca de él.

Regresé a casa más cansada de lo normal, como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros de distancia, pero luego me di cuenta de que era el corazón el que me pesaba y que era una carga muy pesada para mí. ¿Cuándo podría aclarar todo lo que rondaba por mi cabeza?, ¿qué significaba realmente Seiya para mi?, es que acaso mis sentimientos estaban sufriendo una metamorfosis que ni siquiera yo pensé que podría llegar a suceder. Me hundía en la desesperación de saber qué era lo que Seiya quería decirme con tanta insistencia, lo único que deseaba era hablar con él y acabar con todo aquello cuanto antes.

Me tumbé sobre la cama abatida, ahora también tenía el problema de enfrentarme a Rei y sus miles de preguntas, le había dicho la verdad por accidente, y me esperaban muchas.

De pronto me di cuenta desde mi cama que la foto en la que salía con Darien se encontraba acostada, lo cual me pareció muy extraño, por eso me puse de pie y la levanté, parecía como si alguien la hubiera acostado adrede, lo más sorprendente para mi fue que yo nunca…me di cuenta…luego recordé aquella vez en la que Seiya había venido a mi casa y lo había encontrado viendo mis cosas, supe que había sido él.

La coloqué como debía ir, la observé durante unos minutos y vi en ella lo mismo que veía siempre. Era Darien, si estaba allí, pero parecía ausente, lucía serio y hasta un poco molesto a mi lado, mientras que yo lucía demasiado feliz solo pro estar a su lado. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, siempre había sido así, yo era feliz por tenerlo pero él…nunca demostró su felicidad. Decidí que estaba mejor como lo había dejado, así que volví a ponerla boca abajo para no verla.

Regresé a la cama y dormí en cuanto coloqué mi cabeza bajo la almohada.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Aun no me creía el hecho de que Serena hubiera ido a buscarme hasta la estación de radio, ella también estaba preocupada por mi, no tenía dudas, pero ni siquiera ella tenía idea de por qué, y yo quería saberlo también. Algo en Serena estaba cambiando, y debía averiguarlo, pero no tenía idea de cuando podría volver a verla, por eso decidí que mañana mismo iría a buscarla y de una vez por todas…le confesaría lo que sentía.

Estaba cansado de ocultarlo, aunque no del todo, pero lo estaba haciendo de alguna manera, y quería que Serena supiera al 100% mis sentimientos hacia ella. Aun no lograba entender como es que Serena me había enamorado de aquella manera tan loca y desquiciante, la adoraba como a nada y nadie, y detestaba que mis hermanos no la quisieran. Alguna vez pensé en ella como una chica más, pensé que sería fácil, que ella me adoraría igual que todas las demás, por ser Seiya Kou, el famoso cantante, guapo y rico, pero no, Serena era más que eso, ella veía lo que había en mi interior, conocía al verdadero Seiya, y ahora ella ya no era una chica más a la que yo quería hacer que me adorara, quería que ella me amara, me quisiera realmente por lo que soy.

Ella era única y diferente, si ella me estaba comenzando a querer ahora, era porque estaba viendo algo en mi más allá de todo lo que poseía, porque sino…me hubiera adorado desde el primer día, y el primer día ni siquiera tenía idea de que yo existía en el mundo. Fue por eso por lo que me enamoré. Porque era completamente diferente, porque de entre todas esas chicas desesperadas e inútiles, ella, ella era especial.

Puse mi despertador, debía estar listo temprano para ir a buscarla, pero antes de dormir…cerré mis ojos y visualicé su rostro en mi mente, cada facción perfecta y cada parte hermosa que contenía. Sus ojos enormes y azules, tan expresivos que nunca podía ocultar lo que sentía. Sus mejillas suaves y sonrojadas, su pequeña nariz. Sus labios…lisos, suaves, rojos…dulces. Sonreí y es lo último que recuerdo.

* * *

Hola chicas, la verdad este cap no me agradó tanto pero bueno espero que a ustedes si y que lo disfruten :]

Especiales agradecimientos a:** Ana** mi mejor amiga que esta leyendo mi historia me hace sentir genial :] love you.

Loly Kou, serenity82, Seiya-Moon, Emily Castro, gradalis, princesa lunar de kou, usagi13chiba, kate kou, LESVAL, CONEJA, carmen, anita-asakura, selyna kou, tatisms. _MUCHASGRACIAS _a todas :] así si me dan ganas de seguirle :P


	12. Accidentes Del Corazón

_**Seiya**_

El despertador sonó a las 7:00 a.m. en punto, si me apresuraba la alcanzaría antes de que llegara a la escuela. Me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápidamente. Después salí y me cambié con lo primero que vi: unos jeans y una playera. Me recogí el cabello como siempre y salí de inmediato de la casa. Caminé por la acera hasta la calle en la que yo sabía que Serena siempre pasaba para ir a la escuela, estaba seguro de que la encontraría en ese camino, tarde o temprano. Miré mi reloj y marcaban las 7:40 a.m., ya no tardaba. Decidí esperarla fuera de la panadería, desde ahí podría ver cuando llegara y podría detenerla antes de que continuara su camino.

Minutos después vi aparecer a mis hermanos por el lado izquierdo y me lamenté, no quería que ellos se enteraran de que quería ver a Serena, me vieron y decidieron acercarse a mí, pero al mismo tiempo, Serena apareció del otro lado de la calle, vi como se detenía al verme y una sonrisa fugaz iluminaba su rostro. Decidí que lo mejor era ir hasta ella y hablarle antes de que mis hermanos nos interrumpieran, hoy no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se salieran con la suya.

Noté que Serena también quería acercarse a mi, por lo que avanzó rápidamente por la calle, sin darse cuenta de que un carro a alta velocidad venía en dirección contraria, mis hermanos se detuvieron al instante al verlo pasar, yo solo me di cuenta de que Serena no tenía idea de que el carro estaba muy cerca, no permitiría que ningún carro ni nada le hiciera daño, por lo que me decidí a correr hasta ella y rogarle que regresara a la acera.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que por unos centímetros el carro casi la toca, por suerte llegué a tiempo para empujarla del otro lado, lo último que vi fue a Serena caer al suelo, lejos del carro.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Caí fuertemente sobre el asfalto golpeándome en la cabeza, pero el dolor no me importó en lo absoluto, porque en ese momento me invadió el dolor más fuerte de ver a Seiya recibir el fuerte impacto que el carro le dio. Solo vi como Seiya caía a metros de distancia por la fuerza del golpe y un montón de lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Me levanté como pude y corrí hasta él, lo tomé entre mis brazos e intenté quitarle la sangre que en su rostro había.

-¡Seiya!, despierta, por favor, ¡Seiya!-grité desesperadamente.

Escuché las voces de Rei y Amy que estaban cerca y me gritaban, yo no escuchaba a nada ni a nadie, solo quería que Seiya abriera los ojos.

También escuché a Taiki y Yaten discutir con las chicas, no me importó, no me importaba nada. También escuché la sirena de la ambulancia que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando se detuvo junto a mí y los paramédicos sacaban la camilla. De pronto Taiki me apartó bruscamente y tomó a Seiya en brazos.

-¡Seiya!-volví a gritar mientras intentaba quitárselo de los brazos.

-¡Aléjate!-dijo Taiki resistiéndose.

-Tu eres la causante de todas nuestras desgracias.-intervino Yaten jalándome el brazo.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?-dijo Rei muy molesta.

-No te cruces en nuestro camino.-advirtió Yaten.- Hasta nunca.

No me caí porque las chicas me sostuvieron. Vi como Taiki colocaba el cuerpo de Seiya en la camilla y lo subían a la ambulancia. Me solté de las chicas y de nuevo corrí hasta la ambulancia, pero Yaten y Taiki que ya se encontraban dentro me miraron amenazadoramente y cerraron la puerta de la ambulancia.

-¿Hasta nunca?-pregunté a la nada.- ¿No volveremos a verlos nunca?

Sentí que Rei y Amy me abrazaban.

-¡No!, ¡tengo que verlo!, no acepto ese nunca. Tengo que ir al hospital.-dije caminando desesperadamente, pero las chicas me siguieron.

-¡Serena!, no puedes ir con ellos, no dejaran que te acerques a Seiya, además tu también estas sangrando debemos ir a que te curen esa herida.

-Esta herida no es nada en comparación con lo que le pasó a Seiya, yo necesito saber cómo esta.

-Por favor, Serena, vamos a curarte y luego tratamos de averiguar el estado de Seiya.

Acepté porque me dolía mucho la cabeza y porque las chicas tenían razón en que no me sería nada fácil ver a Seiya. Me llevaron a un consultorio cercano en donde el doctor me curo el golpe, me limpió la sangre y me colocó una gasa para que no se infectara la herida. Salimos del consultorio como a las 10 a.m. y supimos que era muy tarde para llegar ala escuela, además yo no tenía nada de ganas de ir.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Cuando desperté no quise abrir los ojos porque escuché que mis hermanos discutían con alguien, me dolía todo el cuerpo y sobretodo el abdomen y un poco la cabeza. Rogué porque fuera Serena pero cuando escuché las voces lo descarté, al parecer eran tres personas, mujeres.

-¿Para qué han venido?-insistió Yaten.

-Nosotros queremos mucho a Serena, y por ser más grandes que ella nos hemos dispuesto a protegerla de todo lo que pueda dañarla.-dijo Haruka.

-Manténganse alejados de Serena, estamos cansadas de su trato para con ella.-intervino Michiru.

-No hacía falta que vinieran hasta acá solo para decirnos eso, para nosotros ella solo ha sido una molestia, una piedra en el zapato.-contestó Taiki.

-Ella no es lo suficientemente buena para estar cerca de nosotros y menos aun de Seiya.-dijo Yaten.

Decidí que era el momento de intervenir, lo último que quería era ocasionar una pelea entre mis hermanos y las amigas de Serena, me levanté sin hacer ruido y decidí que debía mentirles un poco para que dejaran las peleas de lado.

-Ya dejen de discutir.-dije sosteniéndome de la barandilla de la cama. Pero de pronto un dolor me invadió todo el cuerpo y casi caigo al suelo.

-¡Seiya!, debes estar recostado descansando.-me regañó Taiki.

-No volveré a verla, por favor, dejen de discutir.

Casi quise vomitar con aquellas palabras, aunque sería difícil verla tampoco planeaba no verla nunca, no podría cumplir eso yo lo sabía, pues para mi el solo hecho de verla me hacía sentir vivo.

-Entonces no tenemos nada que hacer aquí ya.-dijo Setsuna.

Las tres salieron de la habitación y mis hermanos me ayudaron a recostarme de nuevo.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Días después fui a la escuela sin muchas ganas, o más bien, con nada de ganas. Me senté en mi banca automáticamente y sin hablarle a nadie. Ni siquiera pude concentrarme en nada de lo que la maestra decía y escribía en el pizarrón.

El recuerdo de cómo Seiya me había salvado a mi y había recibido el impacto él me invadió, no pude olvidar la imagen de Seiya tirado y lleno de sangre, el estómago se me revolvió. Sentía el corazón como una carga pesada dentro de mi cuerpo y me latía con lentitud pero con mucha fuerza.

Algunas lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos, húmedos, vidriosos, no podía soportarlo. "Fue mi culpa", pensé, y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

Noté como Amy me miraba con preocupación, decidí no verla ni decirle nada, seguí absorta en mis pensamientos. El día pasó con tal lentitud que creí que duraría por siempre. Salimos de la escuela y lo único que deseaba era saber algo de Seiya.

-Me enteré que en el Crown acaban de poner un menú totalmente nuevo de pasteles.-dijo Amy rompiendo el silencio.- ¿No es verdad, Lita?

Lita confundida de pronto captó lo que Amy trataba de hacer y asintió.

-Es cierto, cierto, dicen que están deliciosos.

-¿No quieres ir, Serena?-preguntó Amy.

-No.

-Tienes razón…los pasteles caseros son mejores.-intervino Amy tratando de salvar la situación.- ¿Cierto?

-Eh…cierto, muy cierto, Serena… ¿quieres que vayamos a tu casa y preparemos uno?

-No, gracias.-dije secamente.

La verdad es que agradecía que las chicas intentaran animarme y distraerme pero yo no estaría tranquila hasta no saber el estado de Seiya, era lo único que me daba vueltas por la cabeza.

De pronto escuché que alguien me gritaba. Cuando miré a mí alrededor vi a Rei corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Serenaaaa!

Cuando se detuvo ante nosotros tomó aire para recuperarse y luego me entregó un papel.

-Llama a ese número.-dijo jadeando.

-¿Qué?

-Me enteré de que…los Three Lights están ensayando en este lugar.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Quieres saber cómo esta Seiya, ¿no?

De pronto no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Rei!-dije mientras corría alejándome de ahí para llegar a mi casa lo más rápido posible.

Minutos después me dije que no aguantaría hasta llegar a mi casa, por lo que me detuve en el primer teléfono público que encontré y marqué rápidamente. Comencé a desesperarme cuando no respondían, pero por suerte al séptimo timbrazo escuché la voz de Taiki.

-Hola... ¿hola?, soy Serena… quiero saber cómo esta Seiya.

-Él esta perfecto, ya deja de preocuparte y no vuelvas a marcar.

-Es que yo… quería hablar con él, quiero pedirle perdón, es necesario, Taiki… ¿crees que podría ir a verlos?

-Si quieres venir, ven, pero a Seiya no podrás verlo.

No entendía bien lo que decía Taiki, me sentía peor con cada respuesta suya.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Entré al salón de ensayos después de ir por mi botella de agua y noté que Taiki hablaba por teléfono, lucía molesto.

"Si quieres venir, ven, pero a Seiya no podrás verlo", había dicho Taiki, de pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, estaba seguro de que era Serena, quise responder el teléfono, arrebatárselo a Taiki pero Yaten intervino y se lo quitó primero.

-¡Él dijo que no quería volver a verte!, así que deja de llamar.

Hubo un silencio, me acerqué e intenté quitarle el teléfono.

-¿Por qué va a ser?, ¡porque por tu culpa esta herido!

De nuevo intenté quitárselo y hubo otro silencio.

-Demasiado tarde.

Después Yaten colgó el teléfono bruscamente y lo miré furioso, también a Taiki. Yaten agachó la cabeza avergonzado y Taiki intervino.

-Es mejor así, Seiya.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Cuando escuché el sonido repetitivo del teléfono al colgar, sentí que quería desmayarme. ¿Seiya no quería verme?, sentí que algo se me clavaba en el cuerpo, más específicamente en el corazón, era como si miles de alfileres se incrustaran en él, lentamente. Colgué y caminé con la cabeza gacha. Fue en ese momento cuando descubrí que el corazón era una carga pesada. Esos alfileres que tenía dentro, parecían hacerse más fuerte con cada paso, quería arrancármelo para sentirme bien otra vez, parecía como si tuviera una piedra enorme en vez de un corazón. De pronto recordé que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía un dolor así en el pecho, desde que Darien se había ido.

¿Qué significaba eso?, pero en ese momento Darien no me importaba mucho, era Seiya a quien no podía apartar de mi cabeza. Las ganas de llegar a mi casa se habían disipado, decidí llegar a casa de Rei en donde se encontraban las chicas. Rei me abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que había llegado de peor humor que cuando me vio hacía una hora.

-¿Dijo que no quería verte?-preguntó Amy.

-Fue lo que Yaten dijo.-respondí.

-Pero si no te lo dijo el mismo Seiya no deberías creerle.-dijo Rei.

No supe que responder.

-No te preocupes, Serena, ¡ánimo!, volverás a verlo.-volvió a decir Rei.

-No lo creo.-se escuchó una voz diferente.

Al mirar me di cuenta de que era Haruka acompañada de Michiru y Setsuna.

-Fuimos a verlo y nosotras mismas escuchamos cuando dijo que no te vería otra vez.-dijo Michiru dirigiéndose a mí.

De nuevo ese malestar de sentir el corazón pesado, se hizo más intenso. El coraje me invadió y me levanté y caminé hasta ellas.

-¿Han hablado con él?, ¿qué le dijeron?

-Mira, Serena, será mejor que te alejes de él, no debes volver a tratar con los Three Lights.

Las miré a las tres, parecían decididas y seguras de esa decisión, entonces supe que no todo estaba en manos de Seiya.

-Fueron ustedes, ¿cierto?, ustedes le dijeron que ya no volviera a verme… ¡cierto!, Seiya no querría algo así.-dije apretando los puños con todas mis fuerzas

Como no respondieron supe que era verdad, que ellas habían intervenido en esa decisión.

-Por culpa de ustedes no podremos vernos más, ¡ese no era su asunto!

De pronto me di cuenta de que no era del todo su culpa y que me había portado muy grosera, agaché la cabeza y traté de controlarme.

-Discúlpenme.

-Serena, no queremos hacerte daño, sin embargo ellos si, las chicas nos han contado como te tratan, y no estamos dispuestas a dejar que lo sigan haciendo, todo es mejor así. Tampoco queremos verte sufrir otra vez, ya bastante has sufrido por Darien.-respondió Haruka.

Fue como si me dieran una puñalada. No entendía que tenía que ver Darien en esto.

-Yo…no entiendo lo que ustedes quieren decir. ¿Qué tiene que ver Darien en esto?... ¿qué tiene que ver Darien con Seiya?

-Tu no sabes lo que sientes, ¿verdad?-me dijo Setsuna.

-Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Salí corriendo de casa de Rei, no soportaba que mis amigas también insistieran en separarme de Seiya, yo no entendía nada, no entendía por qué me mencionaban a Darien, me sentía mal porque mis propias amigas no entendían nada.

Cuando llegué a mi casa subí rápidamente a mi habitación, ni siquiera me importó tener hambre ni nada, me encerré y solté mis cosas en el suelo. No podía pensar claramente en nada. Me tumbé sobre la cama mientras las lágrimas se me salían sin control. ¿Qué rayos me sucedía?, ¿por qué exactamente estaba llorando?, ¿qué era lo que me lastimaba tanto?

Mientras esas preguntas invadían mi cabeza y yo sin poder responderlas seguía sintiéndome miserable e idiota. No le hice caso a mi madre cuando dijo que me traía la comida, no hice caso del llamado de Chibi-Chibi.

-No volver a ver a Seiya…

Solo me distraje cuando el sonido del teléfono inundó mi habitación, el corazón se me detuvo y me limpié las lágrimas. Contesté tímidamente.

-Dígame.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

-Daremos un concierto esta noche.

Al escuchar la voz de Seiya me paralicé por completo.

-En el Megalópolis, a las 8. Ven a escucharme, por favor.

-¡Seiya!-dije. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya había colgado. Por un momento sentí que volvía a la vida.

Miré el reloj y ya eran las 6, si quería ir debía apresurarme, pues el Megalópolis quedaba un poco lejos de mi casa. Me metí a darme un baño y cuando salí me puse un vestido sencillo, cepillé mi cabello y lo dejé suelto. Eché las cosas esenciales a mi bolso y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. El reloj marcaba las 7, solo tenía una hora para llegar. Le avisé a mi mamá que volvería más tarde y salí corriendo hasta la parada del metro.

Duré 40 minutos en llegar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y tan solo 10 en llegar hasta el Megalópolis. Pero era muy tarde cuando llegué, las entradas se habían agotado y quise morir, ¡debía ver el concierto!, Seiya me lo había pedido y necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

De pronto me di cuenta que la rueda de la fortuna estaba cerca del escenario, aunque no lo suficiente pero desde ahí podría verlo. Compré un boleto para entrar a la feria y corrí antes de que empezara.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Escuchar la voz de Serena me había hecho renacer. Me había tenido que esconder para poder llamarle y no había podido hablarle mucho aunque hubiera querido, pero me conformaba con saber que la vería aunque sea de lejos y si se podía hablaría con ella, debía decirle la verdad a toda costa, porque seguramente sus amigas ya le habían dicho que yo no quería verla como mi hermano y necesitaba aclarar las cosas, no quería que Serena pensara mal de mi, además necesitaba confesarle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por ella realmente, sin dudas. Al fin era hora de que le dijera claramente porque me la pasaba tras ella y no podía dejarla aunque quisiera, tenía que decirle que desde el primer día la había amado al verla tan hermosa delante de mi.

Me apresuré porque escuché que mis hermanos me gritaban que ya estaba por comenzar el concierto.

Salí al escenario en cuanto comenzó y me sorprendió ver a tantas fans ahí, pero a mi solo me importaba Serena y busqué su rostro desesperadamente entre el público. "No estas aquí, bombón", pensé mientras seguía buscando. Pero entonces supe que estaba equivocado, ella estaba aquí, mi ángel se encontraba observándome desde la rueda de la fortuna y la había visto por el brillo de su cabello rubio y largo, la observé fijamente y miré su sonrisa al verme, supe que ella sabía que yo la observaba, ahora tenía más ganas de cantar que nunca. Comencé a cantar con todas mis fuerzas y lo mejor que pude, todo por ella.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Escuché la bonita canción que estaba cantando, me sentí feliz cuando nuestras miradas se habían encontrado y me encantó darme cuenta de que Seiya tenía mucha energía para cantar. ¿Qué era esta sensación?, sentía que su canción me estaba transportando a un lugar desconocido, parecía como si quisiera decirme algo a través de ella. De pronto fue como si todo hubiera desaparecido y solo podía ver el rostro de Seiya en la enorme pantalla y cuando acabó la canción lucía muy cansado, me asusté, ¿por qué ponía esa cara como si no aguantara más?

Seiya tomó el micrófono y habló con él, sin importarle que sus hermanos estuvieran ahí.

-Escuchaste mi canción, bombón.

Me estaba hablando a mí, pero el corazón se me detuvo cuando vi a Seiya desmayarse. Quise bajarme de ahí inmediatamente, ¡Qué pasaba con Seiya!, él debía estar bien, ¡tenía que estarlo!

-¡Seiya!-grité desde mi lugar.

Vi como llegaban los paramédicos y se lo llevaban, ¿Por qué?, ¿estaba tan enfermo?, ¡yo tenía la culpa!, tenía que ir a buscarlo cuanto antes.

Me bajé de la rueda de la fortuna y corrí hasta tras escenarios.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Me escapé de mis hermanos y los paramédicos, yo solo estaba demasiado triste, estaba enfermo por ver a Serena y tenerla cerca, me sostuve de un árbol porque sentía que estaba por caerme y recordé lo que le había dicho a mis hermanos. "No volveré a verla", les había dicho, yo sabía que eso era mentira.

-¡Quiero verla!-grité.

Seguí caminando con mucha dificultad, era horrible la sensación de que en cualquier momento me volvería a desmayar. Entonces escuché su voz.

-¡Seiya!-había gritado.- La miré, estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de mí, caminé con más rapidez y ella también corrió hacia mí. Pero cuando la tuve en frente me caí de rodillas.

-Bombón.-le dije con poca energía.

-Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien?-me preguntó tomándome en sus brazos.-Debo llevarte con un médico, luces muy mal.-dijo desesperada. Parecía muy preocupada por mi, cuando miré su rostro vi su preocupación y sonreí, adoraba que mi rubia se preocupara por mi.

-Serena yo…debo decirte algo muy importante…

-Seiya ahora no es el momento, déjame llevarte adonde puedan atenderte.

No la dejé que me moviera, estar en sus brazos era suficiente medicina para mi, quise quedarme ahí por siempre. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba alcé la mano y la coloqué sobre su mejilla, era como una bendición tenerla así de cerca, mi propia bendición.

-Debo decirte algo…

-En otra ocasión, Seiya, estas muy mal y…

Pero un dolor invadió mi estómago y no pude seguir hablando. Sentí como Serena se acercaba más a mí.

-Seiya… ¡Seiya!

-Estoy bien…yo…

Cuando abrí los ojos tenía el rostro de Serena demasiado cerca, pude aspirar su aroma, sentí su aliento golpearme el rostro, su mirada preocupada concentrada en la mía, como adoraba aquellos ojos. Levanté la cabeza lentamente hasta la altura de la de ella, la tenía ahí tan cerca que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Con mi poca energía planté mis labios sobre los de ella, sentí que un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal, cada parte de mi cuerpo y por un momento todo el dolor que sentía desaparecía por completo. Cuando me separé de ella y abrí los ojos no pude evitar sonreír, noté que las mejillas de Serena se habían cubierto de un rojo intenso, su mirada ya no lucía preocupada, lucía feliz aunque no estuviera sonriendo, sus ojos me lo decían todo.

-¡Ahí están!-gritó alguien a lo lejos.

-Son tus hermanos y Mina.-dijo Serena mirando en esa dirección.

Taiki y Yaten se acercaron a mí y me hicieron levantarme, ambos me ayudaron a sostenerme de pie.

-Prometió que no se acercaría a ella.-dijo Mina al lado de Serena. Serena la miró confundida, como si no supiera que Mina tampoco quería que nos viéramos.

-¿De qué hablas Mina?-le preguntó.

-Fue ella quien vino a ver a Seiya.-intervino Yaten.

-Es verdad pero…Mina, ¿por qué tu estas haciendo esto?

-Resuelvan sus problemas solas, nosotros nos vamos.

Mis hermanos comenzaron a alejarse junto conmigo y yo no lo deseaba, pero mis pocas fuerzas no me permitían hacer nada.

-¡Bombón!-dije muy bajo, pero supe que ella pudo escucharme. Mis hermanos se detuvieron un momento y me dejaron mirarla.-¡Gracias, muchas gracias!-le dije.

Les dimos la espalda y solo escuché que ella decía "Seiya". Pronto regresaría por ella y le confesaría la verdad, le diría que me había enamorado como idiota de ella y entonces no dejaría que ni mis hermanos ni sus amigas insistieran en separarnos.

* * *

Hola :] espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, es a partir de aquí cuando a Serena se le despejarán las dudas y comenzará a darse cuenta de que también siente algo, pero también empiezan más complicaciones. Gracias n.n


	13. Intentos

_**Serena**_

El lunes llegó y yo me sentía muy frustrada para ir a clases, pero aun así debí ir a la escuela. Me sentía demasiado confundida por toda la situación que ahora me aquejaba. Además de todo estaba algo molesta con Mina por haber interferido también en mi situación con Seiya, ¿por qué tampoco quería que me juntara con él?, su única explicación fue que "no quería que yo me lastimara", no entendía nada de aquello…Seiya no me lastimaba, no entendía porque todos insistían en lo contrario. A los que no podía culpar era a Yaten y Taiki, yo… ¿lastimaba a Seiya?, quizá si y por eso me odiaban, y lo entendía perfectamente, pero ya no quería hacerlo, ya nunca más quería tratarlo mal ni hacer nada que pudiera lastimarlo.

¿Por qué?, esa era la pregunta que me hacía todo el tiempo, ¿por qué de pronto ya no quería alejarme de Seiya?, no podía explicarlo muy bien, pero la sola idea de imaginar que ya no lo vería me atormentaba demasiado, no quería aceptarlo. Mientras las chicas platicaban por allá yo decidí sentarme y esperar la llegada de la maestra, no dejaba de pensar en cómo se encontraría Seiya en ese momento.

De pronto me vino a la mente el último día en que Seiya y yo nos habíamos visto, el día del concierto. Recordé como había estado tan cerca de mí, débil y tan real…cuando se me acercó con la fuerza que le quedaba, cuando me besó…cuando presionó suavemente sus labios contra los míos…en ese momento mi cuerpo vibró de pies a cabeza, sentí como un escalofrío recorría toda mi espalda y como el estómago se llenaba de pequeños animalitos voladores.

¿Qué era esto que sentía cada vez que recordaba el beso?, odiaba sentirme confundida, deseaba con toda el alma aclarar mis sentimientos por Seiya, pero todo era difícil, no nos dejaban estar juntos y no podíamos hablar abiertamente, por ahora solo sentía que lo extrañaba mucho.

Cuando la maestra llegó nos hablo sobre el próximo festival de fin cursos que sería el domingo entrante, no podía creer que solo faltaran cinco días para salir de vacaciones. Nos pidió que formáramos equipos para organizarlo. El día transcurrió lentamente, me aparté de las chicas porque no quería hablar del tema ni tener que lidiar con Mina, aun estaba enfadada con ella.

A la salida Rei y Amy decidieron acompañarme a casa, no me opuse pues sabía que ellas entendían cómo me sentía.

-Serena, no nos gusta verte así, ¿podemos hacer algo para alegrarte?-dijo Amy.

-Gracias, Amy, pero creo que no, ésto será largo.

-Serena, no es sano que siempre estés triste, antes era por…él y ahora por Seiya, nosotras te ayudaremos.-comentó Rei.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-¡Por supuesto!, hablaremos con los hermanos Kou, no dejaremos que esto siga como esta, menos si eso te hace sentir triste, Serena, lo único que queremos es que estés contenta.-respondió Rei.

-Siento que son las únicas personas en las que puedo confiar en estos momentos.

-Mina no quiso hacerte daño.

-Quizá no, Amy, pero me ocultó cosas, y es algo que me hizo sentir mal.

-Lo entendemos, y creo que debes decirle la verdad a Amy también, Serena, sabes que ella te entenderá mejor que nadie.

-Tienes razón…y Amy…es solo que…

-Serena, no tienes que hacerlo, yo sé muy bien lo que pasa y te agradezco que confíes en mí.

-Hay algo que no sabes, sobre Darien.

Le expliqué sobre cómo Darien me había ignorado por meses y cómo nunca me había respondido a ninguna carta y nunca me había dado explicaciones, Amy quedó sorprendida.

-Serena, es por eso que siempre estabas triste y deprimida, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

-Es solo que…no quería escandalizar a nadie, solo que ha sido algo difícil.

-Rei y yo te ayudaremos de alguna manera, hablaremos con Yaten y Taiki y tendrán que dejar que ustedes se hablen normal, yo sé que ahorita estas confundida, pero también sé que en estos momentos Seiya te hace sentir bien y si algo te hace sentir bien no dejaré que nada interfiera.

Amy me abrazó y también Rei se unió al abrazo, me sentí muy bien de saber que ambas me apoyaban y me entendían, se sentía bien desahogarse un poco.

Entré a mi casa un poco más calmada aunque igual de deprimida, tan solo comí un trozo de pastel que quedaba en el refrigerador y me subí a mi habitación de inmediato. Mientras menos contacto tuviera con la gente, mejor, no quería que sufrieran mi depresión. Saqué de mi mochila unos cassettes que le había "tomado prestados" a Rei de sus cosas.

Cuando encendí la grabadora escuché la voz de Seiya, luego la de Yaten y por último la de Taiki. Las tres cantando al unísono, y yo sin poder dejar de escuchar todas esas canciones. No supe cuánto tiempo paso mientras escuchaba aquellos cassettes una y otra vez.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Estaba harto de lo que mis hermanos hacían para separarme de Serena, no los comprendía y por ello me enfada su forma de actuar, pero ya había decidido que era hora de enfrentarlos y decirles de una vez pro todas que dejaran de meterse en mis asuntos personales. Me tomé de un solo trago el agua del vaso que sostenía entre mis manos.

Los busqué por toda la casa. No los encontré hasta que no los vi por el ventanal fuera, en el jardín. Salí decidido a todo, sin importarme nada más que ella. Ambos me miraron extrañados, desconcertados, y yo con la cabeza en alto me coloqué frente a ellos mirándolos directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Seiya?, ¿por qué esa cara?-me preguntó Taiki.

-¿Estas bien?-interfirió Yaten.

-Estoy perfecto, mi enfermedad ya se esta curando…pero no me curaré del todo hasta que no hable con ustedes.

-Me intrigas.-se burló Yaten.

-Quiero que dejen de meterse en mis asuntos, estoy cansada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Taiki confundido.

-A la cabeza de chorlito.

-¡Ya!-grité enojado.-Si, es precisamente por ella, por Serena. Quiero que dejen de interferir, si en realidad quieren que este bien, entonces dejarán que nos acerquemos.

-Pero qué te pasa, Seiya, esa muchachita no te quiere, nada más le gusta tratarte mal.

-Eso era antes, y no me trataba mal, es que Serena estaba en una mala situación y no sabía cómo llevar la situación. Pero todo ha cambiado, Yaten, Taiki, ella ahora…le agrada estar conmigo, y eso me basta, y no dejaré que por su culpa y la de sus amigas no pueda estar con ella.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que esto es más serio de lo que pensé.-intervino Yaten.- ¿Qué es lo que realmente te interesa de la rubia?

-La quiero.-dije de pronto sin pensar.

-¿Qué tu qué?

-La quiero, como ya escucharon. Quiero que sea mi novia, yo la quiero…ustedes no saben cuánto y ya me cansé que se te interpongan, no los dejaré.

De pronto una de las muchachas del servicio nos interrumpió para decir que habían venido a buscarnos dos jovencitas. Las hicimos pasar. Cuando vi a Amy y Rei entrar al jardín, sentí cierto alivio que no puedo explicar, mis hermanos se mostraron visiblemente molestos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Yaten.

-Venimos a pedirles…no, a exigirles que dejen en paz a Serena. La están haciendo sentir muy mal al insistir en separarla de Seiya.

Sonreí en ese mismo instante. Serena se sentía igual de mal que yo porque no nos dejaban acercarnos, una chispa de ilusiones me invadieron, ¡Serena quería verme y estar cerca de mí!

-Mira nada más.-dijo Taiki.-Parece que hoy es el día en el que todos salen en defensa de esa chica. No eres el único, hermanito.-me dijo mirándome.

Amy nos interrumpió.

-Escuche, chicos, ustedes no conocen a Serena, todos nos llevábamos bien, ¿por qué cambiar eso?, son cosas que ni a ustedes ni a nosotras nos incumben, dejemos que ellos se entiendan sin nuestra interferencia, además ustedes no conocen a Serena, si al menos se dieran cuenta de cómo es dejarían de juzgarla así.

-Amy.-dijo Taiki.-Tienes razón al decir que no conocemos a Serena, sin embargo vimos claramente cómo lo trató, aunque quizá lo que dice Seiya de que estaba mal en esos momentos y por eso lo hacía. Pero está bien, al menos yo estoy de acuerdo, no pienso aceptarla del todo pero acepto intentar conocerla, no aseguro nada pero al menos ya no impediré que vea a Seiya.

Seiya y las chicas miraron a Yaten.

-¡Ya!, pues si si…lo mismo que dijo Taiki, aunque a mí no pueden obligarme a tratarla bien.

-Nadie te lo pide, Yaten, pero al menos déjala en paz.-respondió Rei.

-Haremos todos las paces.-dije yo.-Ahora mismo, antes de que oscurezca.

-Un momento.-dijo Taiki.-Una cosa es que vengan ellas a pedirnos esto, pero otra es que las demás estén de acuerdo.

-No importan las demás por ahora, de ellas nos encargaremos nosotras después.-sonrió Rei.-Ahora vamos todos a casa de Serena.

Salimos en conjunto hacia casa de mi Serena. Yo estaba rebosante de alegría. Al fin la vería y podría estar con ella aunque fuera un rato, y pronto, muy pronto podría confesarle todo. Llegamos al cabo de media hora y Amy nos pidió que esperáramos fuera mientras iba por ella. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Cuando Amy entró a mi habitación ni siquiera me di cuenta. Apagué la grabadora al verla y parecía muy sonriente, desee estar como ella alguna vez.

-Serena, sal enseguida.

-¿Perdón?, ¿por qué, Amy?

-Anda, no tardes más, vamos.

-No te comprendo.

-Mira por la ventana.-me dijo algo emocionada.

Me levanté de inmediato y cuando abrí mi cortina lo vi. El corazón se me detuvo por unos momentos. Seiya me miraba desde fuera sonriendo y yo no pude evitarlo tampoco. Miré a Amy quien sonreía y bajé sin pensarlo dos veces. Corrí por las escaleras sin temor a caerme, lo único que quería era ver a Seiya de cerca y asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

Me detuve en la entrada y entonces caminé un poco más lento hasta estar frente a él, por un momento que me pareció interminable nos miramos. Entonces fue cuando escuché la voz de Taiki.

-Aun sigo pensando que tenemos ideas diferentes, pero…al menos yo ya dejaré que se vean.

Amy habló por mí.

-Yo sé que algún día nos comprenderemos todos y podremos ser amigos sin problemas.

Las chicas y los hermanos de Seiya platicaron un rato, ignorándonos y entonces fue cuando Seiya me miró de nuevo. Me acerqué a él tímidamente, como una tonta.

-Seiya… ¿cómo esta tu herida?

-Mucho mejor, bombón.-dijo acercándose aun más a mí.

De pronto lo rodee con mis brazos y el me abrazó a mí, me sentí realmente bien al sentirlo tan cerca, como si hubieran pasado años desde que habíamos estado cerca, y aunque no fueron años fue terrible la angustia de pensar que no podría acercarme a él.

-Muchas gracias, bombón.-me dijo al oído. Sentí como un ligero cosquilleo inexplicable recorría mi estómago.

Me despedí de él y lo vi alejarse con sus hermanos por la acera.

Por la noche, no podía dormir, algo me rondaba la cabeza impidiendo que lograra dormir. Puse el cassette de nuevo y lo escuché en un volumen bajo, pero que podía entender perfectamente. Por mientras me dediqué a terminar las tareas que no había terminado. Lo único que me atormentaba era la imagen de Seiya una y otra vez que se infiltraba en mi cabeza.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Decidí salir a dar un paseo. Era insoportable estar en mi cama dando vueltas, tenía ya una hora intentando dormir. Estaba oscuro y un poco frío afuera, pero sabía que mientras no la viera una vez más no podría dormir tranquilo. Ansiaba porque llegara el día en que pudiera decirle frente a frente que la adoraba.

Caminé lentamente por las calles desoladas, observando todo a mí alrededor muy atentamente. Aunque mi único pensamiento era Serena, ella y su adorable figura, su adorable forma de ser. Llegué a su ventana y la observé durante unos minutos largos y pausados. Noté que la luz estaba encendida y supe que ella tampoco dormía aun. Rogué porque se diera cuenta que yo estaba ahí. Aunque no supe cómo, vi como si silueta se acercaba a la ventana y miraba alrededor hasta posar su mirada en mí. Abrió un poco los ojos y luego abrió la ventana y salió a la terracita.

-¡Seiya!-me dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

-Hola…-le respondí tímido.

-Espera, ya bajo, no te muevas.

-No, esta bien.-le dije interrumpiéndola, me miró extrañada.-Me conformo solo con ver tu rostro.

Pude ver claramente como su rostro se sonrojaba ligeramente y sonreía.

-Si que eres raro.-volvió a mirarme.- ¿Sabes?, a los chicos como tu que se acercan a los balcones…se les llama Romeos.

-Y dices que yo soy el raro.-reí.-Dices cada ocurrencia.

-A veces uno se siente bien diciendo ocurrencias…como si fuera la única manera de sobrevivir.

No me gustó lo que oí porque sabía que Serena estaba sintiéndose mal.

-A veces uno puede sobrevivir con ayuda de los demás…con compañía y yo…estaría encantado de acompañarte, bombón.

-¿Harías eso por mí?-me preguntó como sorprendida.

-Haría eso y muchas cosas más…

-¿Por qué?-me dijo extrañada pero intrigada, quizá un poco emocionada.

Pero fui yo quien se tensó, intenté hablar, quise gritarle pero no podía.

-Porque yo…yo…

Fingí que miraba el reloj, ni siquiera me había fijado en la hora.

-Yo debo irme, bombón. Me encantó verte ahora yo podré dormir tranquilo.

Ella me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, con un movimiento de manos se despidió y entro a su habitación.

Pero antes de que pudiera irme escuché que me llamaba de nuevo.

-¡Seiya!-la miré.-El domingo…el domingo será el festival de fin de cursos de la escuela y nosotras…yo…estaría muy contenta si fueras, claro y tus hermanos…

-¿Enserio?, ¿y qué harás tu, bombón?

-Seré mesera.-respondió sonriente.

-Pero que aburrido.-dije bromeando.

-¡Oye!, no lo es, te mostraré mi uniforme.

Serena entró un momento y luego salió con un vestido de camarera color negro y con un pequeño delantal, me lo enseñaba muy orgullosa.

-Es muy bonito, ¿no crees?

Yo asentí sin dejar de mirarla.

-Además, Lita preparará deliciosos pasteles que sabe hacer, ¡no puedes faltar!

-Iré.-dije decidido.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, ahí te veré, ¿de acuerdo?, buenas noches, bombón.

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos y me dijo a mi mismo que estaba volviéndome loco, cada minuto, cada hora, cada segundo se convertía en un delirio, en un tormento. Tenía que tenerla, tenía que decírselo y estaba desesperado por ese momento. ¿Cómo había dejado que una niña así se me metiera por el corazón? , definitivamente uno nunca elige de quién se enamora, ni sabe nunca a quién ama. Pero cuando te das cuenta…es muy difícil ya renunciar a ello. Y yo…

Yo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Serena Tsukino.

* * *

_Hola chicas, primero que nada perdón por haber tardado tanto, tuve problemas y no había podido actualizar. En fin, este capítulo esta bien equis y feo y simplón, pero sepan que el próxima será de los mejores...será un capítulo muy importante para la historia, se los prometo :] por ahora me despido gracias a todas las que leen y una disculpa por la tardanza el otro espero subirlo muy pronto._


	14. Festival De Amor

_**Serena**_

El domingo me levanté muy temprano. Me bañé y me puse un vestido color verde pálido con una blusa interior rosada, terminé combinándolo con unos zapatos grisáceos. Corrí a la escuela, me había quedado de ver con las chicas temprano para organizar nuestro trabajo del festival.

Cuando llegué la mayoría de mis compañeros estaban ahí acomodando todo y vi a las chicas poniendo mesas y me acerqué.

-¡Chicas!

Todas me miraron y fue Lita quien habló.

-Serena, luces feliz hoy, ¿pasa algo?

-No, es solo que hoy me siento con ganas de trabajar y pasarla bien, ¿si?, díganme en qué ayudo.

-Pues puedes ayudar trayendo las sillas de por allá.-dijo Rei apuntando con el dedo.

Sonreí y me dirigí por las sillas mientras que noté que Mina me seguía.

-¿Serena?

Tomé dos sillas en cada mano y la miré.

-¿Qué pasa, Mina?

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?, ¿seguirás ignorándome?

-Bueno, Mina, no es mi culpa, ¿sabes?, yo no sabía que eras tan mala amiga.

-¡No lo soy!, deja de ignorarme, ya te expliqué por qué, además…ya tienes lo que quieres, Seiya ya te habla de nuevo, ¿no?

-Si, y no gracias a ti, por cierto.

-Esta bien, esta bien, dejaré que se te pase y me hables de nuevo.

-Como gustes, Mina, si no te importa, llevaré estas sillas.

Me alejé sin decir nada más y terminé de colocar todas las sillas en las mesas. Después decoramos nuestro espacio y por últimos ayudamos a Lita a terminar de preparar los pasteles.

Al atardecer la gente comenzó a llegar. Las chicas y yo nos pusimos los uniformes de camarera que habíamos elegido y atendimos a las personas. El tiempo pasaba y la gente iba y venía, pero no había rastro de los Kou, de pronto comencé a sentirme mal, pero no debía dejarme vencer tan rápido, debía seguir confiando en él.

Al sol ya se había ocultado y Rei se sentaba a comer un pastel junto con Chibi-Chibi y vi que Amy les dejaba uno a cada una en la mesa. Me acerqué mirándolas a todas.

-Los pasteles son deliciosos.-dijo Rei.-Tienen muchos clientes.

-Eso sí.-intervino Lita.-Seguro han venido a ver a los Three Lights.

-Pero ellos no están por aquí, y no vendrán.-dijo Mina.

-Se equivocan.-repliqué.

Todas me miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Cómo sabes que vendrán?-preguntó Amy.

-Seiya… ¡me lo prometió!

-¡Qué!-gritaron todas.- ¿De verdad?

-Pero… ¿lo has visto?-me dijo Rei.- ¿Cuándo?

-Él…fue a mi ventana por la noche y…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar escuché su voz claramente. Todas nos giramos para mirarlo.

-¡Hola!-dijo acercándose.

-¡Viniste!, cumpliste tu palabra.-le dije dando un par de pasos hacia delante.

-Quería probar uno de esos pasteles que me recomendaste.-sonrió.

-¡Oh no!-intervino Lita.-Se han acabado pero…si esperas un poco saldrán unos nuevos.-dijo corriendo hacia la pequeña cocina que habíamos armado.

Seiya se sentó mientras no dejaba de mirarme y me sonrojé un poco, en realidad me sentía muy tonta pero le traje una soda y un par de panecillos recién hechos que comió con gusto.

Antes de que Lita regresara con el pastel todos notamos que observaba algo molesta y después dejó el pastel ahí se retiro con Rei a su lado. No me inmuté pero lo hice cuando vi que Seiya se ponía de pie y observaba lo mismo que las chicas.

-Chicas, problemas por aquí.-dijo Lita visiblemente molesta.

-Devuélveme eso, niña, ya te lo he dicho tres veces.-dijo Yaten dirigiéndose a Chibi-Chibi.

-Déjala en paz, ¡es una niña!-replicó Amy.

-Eso es de Kakyuu, ¡lo sabemos perfectamente!, ¿por qué lo tiene?

-¡No lo sabemos!-gritó Lita.-Pero déjala ahora, ¡quizá lo confundes!

-Imposible.-intervino Taiki.-Conocemos ese collar a la perfección, es de Kakyuu y queremos que lo regrese.

-Quizá lo tomó por accidente, ¡es una niña!-volvió a decir Amy.

-¡Basta!-gritó Seiya detrás de ellos.- ¿Qué diablos hacen?

-¿Seiya?-preguntó Yaten extrañado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que te quedarías ensayando.

-Pensé que todo lo del otro día era pura broma para que estas chicas dejaran de molestarnos, ¿a qué has venido?-dijo Taiki.

-No me digas que solo porque querías ver a la rubia.

-Pues si, Yaten, vine porque quería verla, porque me invitó, ¡además no era broma!, hicimos la paces, ¿recuerdan?, ya no deberían molestarse porque la veo.

-¡Pero ella es la culpable de todos nuestros problemas entre hermanos!-gritó Yaten.-Y su hermanita tiene el collar de Kakyuu, ¡lo robó!

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.-protestó Seiya enojado.

-Calla, Seiya, y tu…Serena Tsukino, solo dijimos lo del otro día para que te quitaras esa sensación de querer verlo, porque Taiki y yo sabemos que solo querías verlo porque no podías, así que ahora déjalo en paz, ¿quieres?

-¿La estas amenazando?-preguntó Rei enfrentándolos.

-¡Ya!-intervine.- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?-dije sintiéndome de pronto verdaderamente mal de crear otra pelea innecesaria.- ¿No podemos luchar por ser amigos?

-Volveremos después.-dijo Taiki dándonos la espalda.-Vamos, Seiya, debemos hablar.

-Lo siento, bombón, debo ir.

Seiya se alejó con los puños cerrados y el rostro cargado de coraje.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Muy molesto seguí a mis hermanos hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, la noche estaba muy oscura y yo sumamente enojado, no soportaba la actitud de mis hermanos.

-¡Qué les pasa!-les dije en cuanto nos detuvimos.-Ya habíamos hablado, ya habíamos arreglado todo ¿qué sucede?

-Sucede que pensamos que simplemente no es la chica correcta, aun no nos quitamos de la cabeza que pasó días y semanas enteras tratándote mal, ¿cómo puede alguien cambiar tan fácil?

-Así no son las cosas, ustedes no saben por lo que Serena tuvo que pasar en esos momentos y por lo que me trató así, ¡no saben!, no tienen ningún derecho a juzgarla, estoy cansado, no quiero tener esta conversación con ustedes de nuevo.

-Tienes que escucharnos eres nuestro hermano, ¿por qué no entiendes que solo vemos por tu futuro?, tu felicidad nos importa.

-¿Por qué no entienden que mi felicidad es ella?

-¡Porque lo sabemos!, sabemos que es lo que tiene a Serena Tsukino así, es un hombre, un hombre llamado Darien Chiba.

Me enoje tan solo al escuchar ese nombre.

-¡Ya no importa aquí!, él se fue hace mucho.

-Exacto, y dejó a Serena destruida y dolida, ¿qué hizo?, se desquitó contigo, y no conforme con eso ahora quiere manipularte y hacerte creer que te quiere cuando solo esta confundida por el tipo ese que la hirió y necesita a alguien que la quiera y la cuide porque ya no esta el otro.

-No puedo creer que piensen así de ella, ¡no la conocen!

-No necesitamos hacerlo, son claras sus intenciones.

-Estoy cansado, regresaré con ella.-dije dándoles las espalda.

-¡Mejor no lo hagas!-me advirtieron.

Pero los ignoré, seguí caminando hasta donde estaban Serena y sus amigas. Mis hermanos me sacaban de quicio.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no entendía nada la actitud de Yaten y Taiki, me habían hecho creer que al fin podrían aceptarme y de pronto…todo se volvía extraño.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Mientras discutía con las chicas vimos que Haruka y Michiru se acercaban, y de inmediato pensé que eran más problemas.

-Hemos escuchado del problema que acaban de tener con los Kou.-dijo Haruka.-Pensé haberte dejado claro que no te juntaras más con ese chico.

-Pero saben que yo quiero juntarme con él, ¿por qué todos se empeñan en lo contrario?

-¿Qué es lo que te interesa de él, Serena?-preguntó Michiru.

-¿A qué se refieren?

-Tú solo estas dolida, no sabes lo que sientes y mucho menos lo que quieres.

-Solo quieres estar cerca de ese muchacho porque te hace sentir bien, porque se interesa en ti y tu quieres eso, quieres que alguien este contigo porque Darien se fue.

-Corres peligro, Serena, estás muy confundida necesitas ayuda.

-¡Ustedes no saben nada!-grité.

Las miré a todas, conteniendo las lágrimas y salí corriendo. Me di cuenta que el cielo tronaba y la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Corrí hasta esconderme detrás del colegio, en donde nadie me viera ni me encontrara, quería estar sola.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Cuando llegué adonde las demás vi a Serena correr y las escruté a todas con la mirada, no podía creer que ni siquiera sus amigas la entendieran, ni a mí.

-No te atrevas a ir tras ella.-amenazó Haruka.

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir?

Antes de que pudieran detenerme salí corriendo a buscarla. Durante algunos minutos no la vi, me detuve algunos momentos para tomar aire.

-Me estoy volviendo loco.-dije en voz alta.

Necesitaba soltarlo todo ya, era indispensable encontrarla. Continué buscándola hasta que la encontré de pie recargad en el viejo roble que tanto le gustaba admirar. La lluvia caía intensamente y me mojaba todo el cuerpo, al igual que ella estaba empapada. Me acerqué lentamente, sin hacer ruido y antes de verla cara a cara corté una rosa del pequeño rosal que estaba cerca y cuando estuve frente a ella se la di. Pero Serena la miró durante un largo rato, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. No la aceptó, parecía no querer tenerla.

-Seiya…-me dijo apenas audiblemente.-No soy esa chica aplicada que todos piensan.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dije ocultando la rosa.

-Porque aunque me proponga a hacer mis obligaciones, en cuanto llego a mi casa me olvido de todo…como pastelillos y dulces, veo la televisión…me da sueño y luego me quedo dormida. Mis deberes los dejo sin cumplir.

-Pero…

Serena me interrumpió.

-Me había propuesto salir adelante yo sola, sin ayuda de nadie. No quería que nadie supiera lo que me pasaba pero…al ver…la rosa roja…yo sentí de pronto que…Darien…que lo necesitaba.-dijo poniéndose de rodillas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin control. Me agaché junto a ella, esperando a que recobrara la compostura.

-Pensé que no tendría ningún problema aunque nunca me llamara ni me escribiera ni me respondiera todas las cartas que le envié, creí que podría aguantar, creí que estar sola era lo mejor, pero…pero…ahora…todo es tan diferente.

Serena llevó las manos a su rostro sin poder dejar de llorar.

-Bombón…

-¡No…sé qué me pasa!

La tomé por los hombros desesperado, odiaba verla triste, llorando y acongojada. Serena me miró con aquellos ojos azules y hermosos, llenos de lágrimas. Un nudo en mi garganta se había hecho, no soportaba más.

-¡Serena!-le dije sin pensarlo.- ¡Déjame sustituirlo!, por favor…déjame que lo sustituya.

-Pero…Seiya…yo no entiendo…

-Serena…

Serena pareció sonreír por un instante.

-Me llamaste Serena.-dijo sin dejar de mirarme.-Ya no soy bombón…

-Serena…podría llamarte mil veces así…yo…hay tanto que debo decirte, ¡tengo que hacerlo!-le dije acercándome más.-Yo…Serena Tsukino… ¡te amo!

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró con mucha atención, parecía no creer lo que yo acababa de decir, y a decir verdad yo tampoco, no creía que al fin el momento de decírselo había llegado.

-Tu… ¿qué?...

-Desde el primer día en que te vi yo…te adoré, adoré tu forma de ser, cada vez que me tratabas mal, cada vez que me gritabas "déjame en paz", cada vez que me mirabas con furia y te alejabas de mí, cada momento que pasé cerca de ti fue haciendo que yo te quisiera más cada día, cada vez que te enojabas conmigo por decirte bombón…yo…simplemente te amo, Serena. No hay día que yo no piense en ti, no hay día que no quiera verte o estar contigo y toda esta pelea entre mis hermanos y tus amigas se ha vuelto insoportable, porque no hay cosa que yo desee más en el mundo que estar cerca de ti. No soporto verte triste por otro hombre que te dejó sin importarle nada, ¡no lo soporto!, yo… ¡nunca te haría eso!, lo juro, Serena, que yo nunca te haría el menor daño, eres lo más importante para mí, no me importa pelearme con todos si con eso sé que voy a estar contigo, ¿qué más quieres que diga?, todo lo expliqué, todo lo acabo de decir, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que sigas triste por alguien que no vale la pena y…

Pero me calle al ver que Serena esbozaba una ligera sonrisa y me colocaba los dedos en la boca para hacerme callar.

-Seiya…has dicho suficiente y…yo también tengo que decirte algunas cosas.

Hubo un silencio prologando que rompió ella misma después de un rato.

-Al principio detestaba que quisieras conquistarme, yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el abandono de Darien y…por un tiempo solo pensaba en él. Pero cuando tu empezaste a estar tras de mí todo el tiempo, nunca me dejabas en paz, no me dabas tiempo de pensar en él yo poco a poco fui sacándolo de mi cabeza hasta que hubo un momento en el que Darien se convirtió en algo totalmente secundario…por alguna razón yo siempre pensaba en ti y cuando me besaste por primera vez…en el día de campo yo…me estremecí de pies a cabeza, a partir de ese día ya no podía olvidarte, y sentía la necesidad de verte y oírte, por eso me sentía sumamente mal de que tus hermanos no me quisieran cerca, y que mis amigas no quisieran que tu estuvieras cerca. Me sentí realmente mal, lo único que quería era verte y hablarte, cuando tuviste el accidente casi me muero, me angustie tanto que creí que me sucedería algo, me sentí culpable y mal, solo quería cuidarte y estar contigo pero no me dejaban. En el concierto yo comencé a comprender que algo grande se estaba apoderando de mí…tu canción me llegó muy al fondo, no podía dejar de escucharla, y cuando vi que casi desmayabas y que estabas mal solo sentí que debía buscarte y entonces me besaste por segunda vez y de nuevo sentí ese cosquilleo que me hacía desear más…

Mientras la escuchaba yo no podía creer lo que salía de labios de Serena, ¡me estaba diciendo que también me quería!, no podía dejar de sonreír ni de mirarla.

-Seiya yo…en este mismo momento siento que he olvidado por completo a Darien, que gracias a ti yo he vuelto a la vida, he vuelto a sentir, he vuelto a querer, y no lloro porque lo extrañe, lloro porque yo lo he olvidado, porque ahora te tengo a ti y no podría sentirme mejor…

Ya no pude soportarlo más, no deje que terminara porque tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé profundamente. Apreté mis labios contra los de ella con una pasión desesperada, pero dulce y pura, la besé como nunca la había besado hasta ahora, saboreando el delicioso sabor de su boca, grabándolo en mi memoria. Sentí como sus dedos se incrustaban en mi melena, como su cuerpo se arqueaba junto con el mío, como sus brazos rozaban mi cuello, yo la rodee por la cintura, sin dejar de apretarla contra mí. Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos, adoraba el color intenso de los suyos, lo hermosa que era me perturbaba.

-¡Te amo, Serena!

-Y yo…yo a ti, Seiya.-respondió tímida pero segura.

Nos abrazamos por un largo rato. Sin soltarnos, ella recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro y yo sentía su respiración en mi oreja. Yo acariciaba su cabello lacio y suave, era como un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar. No podía creer que Serena me quisiera tanto como yo la quería a ella, pero ahí estábamos, juntos, abrazados y reconfortados.

-Nadie nos separa, ¿entiendes?-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Ni tus amigas, ni mis hermanos, ni ese cretino…

Su boca calló a la mía mientras se me echaba encima y yo la sujetaba fuertemente contra mí.

* * *

El momento que todas esperábamos chicas :] espero les haya gustado este capítulo se lo dedico a todas...ah pero déjenme decirles que aunque este haya estado bien romántica y al fin todo se haya aclarado entre Seiya y Serena, aun falta mucho...no les será tan fácil ser felices.


	15. Y Es Contra Todo

_**Serena**_

Regresamos juntos a casa tomados de la mano. Por alguna razón mi corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante desde que nos habíamos confesado nuestro amor. Estaba conciente que a partir de ahora mi vida ya no sería igual, que tendríamos que enfrentar muchas cosas. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa lo miré. Él me sonreía tan perfectamente como siempre lo hacía, no pude evitar pegarme a su cuerpo instintivamente, ahora me costaba más trabaja tener que despedirme de él, no lo quería, lo que quería era que se quedara conmigo todo el tiempo, minuto a minuto.

-Debo irme.-me dijo débilmente.

-No.

-Serena…

-Pero… ¿no entiendes que ahora me va a costar mucho trabajo tener que decir adiós?

Cuando levanté la vista noté que su mirada había cambiado drásticamente. Ahora sus ojos reflejaban dulzura, felicidad, como si no creyera lo que salía de mi boca. Luego me besó tiernamente en los labios y me apretó más contra si.

Abrí la puerta y cuando llamé a mis padres no estaban, ni Chibi-Chibi, Seiya y yo subimos hasta mi habitación y cuando entramos cerré con botón. Y él me miró extrañado.

-Serena… ¿qué estamos haciendo?

-No quiero que te vayas.

-Pero…

-Seiya…no me malinterpretes, no quiero que hagamos nada malo yo…solo quiero que duermas conmigo.

-Serena…

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

-Me encanta que me llames Serena y no bombón.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó acercando su boca a mi oreja.

-Porque no soporto la idea de tenerte lejos por tanto tiempo.

Más tarde me coloqué mi pijama en el baño, emocionada por la idea de saber que Seiya no se separaría de mí en toda la noche, y un poco nerviosa también. Cuando salí recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y me sonrojé, después me abalancé sobre él empujándolo a la cama.

Nos metimos bajo las sabanas y me apretujé contra él, sentí como me rodeaba por la cintura y colocaba su cabeza sobre la mía, yo pasé mis brazos por su pecho y le besé la barbilla.

Luego sentí como Seiya me besaba los labios dulcemente, y estoy segura de que mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos…para después salir casi disparado de mí pecho, mi pulso incontrolable anhelando por más de sus besos. Me besó el cuello y mientras yo besaba su barbilla nuevamente sentí como me mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Serena, dime por favor que esto…no es un sueño.

-¿Crees que esto lo es?-dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-Se siente tan real que temo que no lo sea.

-Me pasa lo mismo pero luego mis dudas se disipan cuando me doy cuenta de que me siento más viva que nunca. Y tu Seiya…ahora eres mi vida, ¿entiendes?, si tu me dejaras yo…no podría soportarlo.

-¿Y qué si tu…sentía lo mismo por Darien y ahora lo dices conmigo?

Mi semblante se puso serio y lo miré directo a los ojos.

-Nunca. Es algo muy diferente, Seiya, quisiera que lo entendieras. Quería mucho a Darien pero nunca…entiéndelo bien, ¡nunca sentí algo tan fuerte por él!, no…nunca como lo siento ahora por ti, antes sentía que no podría vivir sin Darien, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que podría sobrevivir y que volvería a ser feliz de nuevo, pero cuando imagino que tu no estas conmigo yo…ni siquiera puedo pensarlo, no lo tolero, ni siquiera aparece ese "algo" que me dice que podré sobrevivir sin ti…quiero que entiendas eso, Seiya, que es una enorme diferencia y que si pensé que amaba a Darien estaba loca porque…ahora que estoy contigo sé verdaderamente lo que es el amor.

-Oh…creo que yo…entiendo y déjame decirte que…estoy más seguro que nunca de que te quiero, y es que me pasa lo mismo, Serena, me pasé la vida conquistando mujeres, en realidad no se me dificultaba nada hacerlo, conseguía a la que me diera la gana pero nunca, con ninguna sentí cosas tan fuertes, nunca sentí ganas tan tremendas de estar al lado de alguien, nunca sentí una necesidad tan extraordinaria de ver y oír a alguien, y déjame decirte que definitivamente nunca amé a ninguna de ellas, a nadie.

-Es que no puedo creer que me hagas tan feliz y que haya podido vivir tanto tiempo sin conocerte…doy muchas gracias por haberme tropezado contigo ese día.

-Pues yo doy gracias por haberte molestado y por haber insistido en acercarme a ti, si hubiera dicho… "no me importa esta chica", jamás me lo habría perdonado.

-Te amo.-dije repentinamente.

-Y yo te amo a ti.-me respondió para después darme un largo beso, igual de hermoso y sublime como los anteriores.

Y es que cada beso que me daba era como viajar al paraíso, regresar a la vida, respirar por primera vez, algo…algo tan especial que era tan difícil de describir.

No iba a permitir que me alejaran de él.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Serena se quedó dormida al poco tiempo, la verdad era que yo tampoco quería dejarla ni un segundo. Aspiré el delicioso aroma de su cabello y cerré mis ojos por unos instantes. La adoraba más que a mi propia vida, y tendrían que matarme primero para obligarme a dejarla, porque nada, nada me haría separarme de ella.

Le di un ligero beso en la frente y seguí pensando en ella. Tiempo después escuché que sus padres habían llegado, no me moví, ni me alteré, sabía que Serena había cerrado la puerta y cuando su madre tocó y vio que nadie abría, se fue. No pude conciliar el sueño rápido, me sentía tan feliz de estar en ese lugar en ese justo momento que no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Cuando desperté era muy temprano. Revisé el reloj y marcaban las cinco de la mañana, aun no se escuchaba ningún ruido dentro de la casa y Serena seguía durmiendo, sabía que debía irme para que mis hermanos no se dieran cuenta que no había dormido ahí. Me liberé de los brazos de Serena con cuidado de no despertarla y bajé de la cama.

En silencio bajé hasta el primer piso y salí. Llegué a mi casa media hora después, ahí tampoco había despertado nadie, por lo que me dirigí directamente a mi habitación. Me di un baño y cuando salí encontré a Yaten en mi habitación mirándome inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-pregunté irónicamente.

-No, qué haces tú despierto tan temprano.

-Me di un baño para refrescarme y comenzar bien el día.

-Ah…y es por eso que limpiaste tu habitación también…

-¿Qué quieres Yaten?

-¿Adónde fuiste anoche?, te buscamos y te esperamos pero…

-Ya sabes dónde estuve.

-Con ella.

-Exactamente.

-No pensara que ahora…

-Si, lo pienso de hecho. Serena y yo estamos juntos y no vamos a dejar que ni ustedes ni sus amigas nos estén molestando, ¿de acuerdo?

-No estamos de acuerdo, ¡no!

-Pues no me importa, no voy a hacer lo que ustedes digan solo para complacernos, esta mi felicidad de por medio.

-Pues entonces vas a tener que dejar de contar con nosotros, vas a tener que olvidarte de que tienes hermanos.

-¡Por Dios!, ¿cuál es su estúpido problema?, no les pasa nada si nos dejan estar juntos y ya.

-No entiendes nada, ¿cierto?, así que olvídate de tus hermanos.

Yaten salió golpeando la puerta tras de si. Me sentí terrible pero me había jurado a mí mismo que no permitiría que me manipularan ni que me obligaran a separarme de ella, debían entender que si la quería era por algo y si me querían de verdad iban a aceptar lo que yo quisiera.

Me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Ni Taiki ni Yaten me dirigieron la palabra, la verdad es que yo tampoco intenté hablarles, fue un desayuno muy silencioso, ni siquiera me miraron, pero debían entender que ni por mi propia familia estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi amor.

Más tarde salí de mi casa, necesitaba ver a Serena nuevamente. En el jardín me encontré con Kakyuu que llegaba visitarnos, cuando me vio sonrió ampliamente y me saludó.

-Buenas tardes, Seiya, luces radiante.

-Me siento muy bien, Kakyuu, al fin tengo lo que quiero…bueno en realidad no todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo y Serena…

Kakyuu volvió a sonreír.

-¿De verdad?

Asentí.

-Aunque hay personas que no están de acuerdo…

-Tus hermanos…

-Pero deben entender que no voy a dejar a Serena solo porque ellos no están de acuerdo, la amo más de lo que puedo y no me importa nada más.

-Me alegro por ti, si eso es lo que te hace feliz, entonces te apoyo, pero no puedes vivir peleado por siempre con tus hermanos.

-Por supuesto que no, no planeo hacerlo, solo mientras entiendan que esto es lo que quiero.

-Esta bien, lo que sea que necesites te apoyo, Seiya, recuerda que tu y tus hermanos son muy importantes para mí, son como mis pequeños hermanos.

Kakyuu se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Sabía que era una muy buena amiga y que no me juzgaría como mis amigos. La apreté fuerte y sentí su apoyo en ese abrazo, supe que no me daría la espalda como Yaten y Taiki. Y entonces la vi.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Quise darle una sorpresa a Seiya. Caminé hasta su casa, ansiaba verlo de nuevo a pesar de haber estado con él toda la noche. Pero de pronto mi corazón se detuvo. Al llegar a su casa lo vi abrazando a Kakyuu. Parecían muy contentos ahí, juntos, supe que no debía pensar mal, que no debía dudar de Seiya, algo dentro de mí me gritaba que el me amaba solo a mí y aun así no quise seguir viendo. Decidí irme rápido de allí sin esperar ninguna explicación, pero supe que él me había visto.

Llegué a casa de Amy, sabía que las chicas estarían ahí como todos los sábados. Al entrar todas me miraron extrañadas a excepción de Rei y la misma Amy, que sonreían. Pero Mina fue la primera en abordarme.

-Desapareciste anoche, con Seiya Kou.

-Si, ¿qué hay con eso?

-Te hemos advertido cientos de veces que…

-Ya basta Mina, estoy cansada de todas ustedes, nunca se han tomado la molestia de querer saber lo que quiero o siento, ni lo que en verdad sucede conmigo, ¿saben algo?, ya no me importa lo que ustedes digan, Seiya y yo…estamos felices juntos.

-No comprendo.-respondió consternada.

-Seiya y yo estamos juntos…porque quiero a Seiya, porque estoy enamorada de él, porque lo amo, ¿entienden?, ya me cansé de que traten de alejarme de él, así que…

-¿Estas loca?, si eso es lo que prefieres, puedes despedirte de nosotras ahora, ni yo ni las demás estamos dispuestas a aceptar que andes con Seiya, olvídate de tus amigas.

Sentí que un cúmulo de lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos, primero por haber visto a Seiya abrazando a Kakyuu y ahora por estar perdiendo a mis amigas. Supe que Rei y Amy me entendían y que ellas no me darían la espalda, sus miradas me lo confirmaron. Les di la espalda y salí de casa de Amy para dirigirme al lago, en donde siempre podía refugiarme para tratar de sentirme mejor.

No entendía porque si apenas hacía unas horas me sentía muy bien, ahora me sentía confundida y un poco triste, me dolía perder a mis amigas pero no me apoyaban y eso me dolía, y yo no quería dejar a Seiya…y por otro lado me sentía confundida por haberlo visto tan abrazado a Kakyuu, aunque algo me decía que no significaba nada, pero me negaba a averiguar la verdad, y es que tenía miedo a salir perdiendo.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, lentamente. Miré hacia el lago que lucía tranquilo y pacífico y desee sentirme así también, lo cual me resultó imposible.

-Hola.

El sonido de aquella voz paralizó por completo de pies a cabeza mi cuerpo. Era como algún mal sueño, un mal chiste, una horrible broma.

Cuando miré hacia mi izquierda no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, incluso cerré mis ojos un par de veces hasta asegurarme de que no era una clase de alucinación.

Quise salir corriendo. Quise huir. Ni siquiera pude parpadear. No sonreí. Mis lágrimas se secaron. Mi rostro se endureció.

-¿No vas a saludarme?

No quise contestar. Se acercó a mí y yo me puse de pie, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Su sonrisa irónica y burlona me dio asco.

-Responde.

Acortó la distancia e intentó tocar mi rostro. Le detuve el brazo con toda la fuerza que tuve y lo empujé hacia un lado. Él rió.

-¿Qué haces, Serena?, no seas tonta y déjame…

Pero ante de que pudiera tocarme le di una bofetada. Y entonces hablé.

-Nunca en tu vida intentes ponerme una mano encima. Nunca. Ni siquiera intentes acercarte a mí.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¿cuál es tu problema?, creí que tu me…

-No te atrevas a decirlo, eso no es así…nunca lo fue, siempre creí que eras el amor de mi vida, muy tarde, Darien, ya no te quiero ni un poco, si lo que querías al irte así como lo hiciste, era que yo dejara de quererte, felicidades.

-Tú no me dejarías de querer nunca.

-Lamento informarte que ya lo hice, y eso no es todo…amo a otro, amo a alguien realmente, un amor verdadero.

Darien adoptó una expresión de furia.

-Estas mintiendo para hacerme enojar.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

-Solo estas molesta porque te dejé.

-¡No!, ¡eres un idiota!, porque me dejaste, porque te fuiste sin decir nada, porque en todo el año que te fuiste nunca me respondiste ni una maldita carta o llamada, porque lo único que querías eras ser libre. Pues listo, eres tan libre como una paloma.

-Ya deja de decir estupideces.

-Amo a otro, alguien a quien amo de verdad, ahora sé lo que es realmente querer a alguien y ser correspondido.

-No te creo.

-Lo lamento por ti.

Le di la espalda y caminé lo más rápido posible. Nunca creí que al encontrarme con Darien reaccionaría así, pero la verdad me sentí muy bien después de verlo, porque pude confirmar que amaba a Seiya, pude darme cuenta al ver a Darien que ya no sentía absolutamente nada por él, y que mi amor por Seiya era verdadero y real.

Tenía que verlo y decirle que lo amaba y que no quería separarme de él. Pero sabía que ahora, con el regreso de Darien todo se pondría aun peor de lo que ya estaba. Regresé a mi casa.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Intenté comunicarme con ella todo el día, estaba realmente preocupado por su estado y por lo que habría pensado de verme con Kakyuu, no quería perderla cuando apenas acababa de ganarla. Cuando llamé a Amy me había dicho que se había ido muy molesta y triste de ahí también y temía que le sucediera algo malo. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y decidí ir a buscarla por mi cuenta. Caminé hasta su casa, esperando encontrarla ahí. Para mi suerte la vi llegar corriendo, como asustada. La lluvia había comenzado a caer.

-¡Serena!-grité.

Cuando me vio se abalanzó sobre mí y me rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos. Parecía que no me veía hace millones de años y yo también la abracé.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunté preocupado.

-Te amo.-me dijo repentinamente.-Más de lo que imaginas.

No pude evitar sonreír, ella me amaba a pesar de todo.

-Serena, yo también.-dije besándole la mejilla.

Pero de pronto vi que una figura se acercaba lentamente bajo la lluvia. Vestía un traje color azul marino y nos observaba atentamente. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos pude reconocerlo. Recordé la fotografía que Serena tenía en su habitación y que por cierto la había desechado hacía un par de días. Era él, el cretino que la había hecho sufrir tanto y que yo tanto detestaba por ello, supe que ya se habían encontrado y que por eso Serena estaba tan alterada. Si Serena había vuelto a mí y decía que me amaba, yo le creía, y yo sentía que su abrazo y sus palabras eran reales, no tenía por qué desconfiar de ella ni sentirme inseguro con la llegada de Chiba.

-Así que eres tu.-me dijo desde donde estaba.-El chico que supuestamente ama mi querida Serena.

Serena se tensó entre mis brazos y se giró lentamente sin separarse de mí.

-No es tu querida Serena…de hecho…dudo de que alguna vez la hayas querido.

-Tu qué sabes de mí.

-Mucho más de lo que piensas. Yo nunca, nunca, por nada del mundo habría abandonado a la mujer que amo.

-No entiendes nada.

-Entiendo que no quiero saber que la estas molestando, ni que intentas acercarte, porque Serena no esta sola. Te fuiste y la dejaste aquí, sufriendo, pero… ¿adivina qué?, seguro que no creíste que Serena fuera a olvidarte, ¿cierto?, creíste que la tenías tan amarrada que cuando regresaras te seguiría queriendo.

-No voy a discutir eso contigo.

-Porque sabes que es tan cierto como que Serena ya no te quiere.

-No creas que esto se quedará así como así.

Nos dio la espalda y se alejó. Serena parecía frustrada pero no triste, pude confirmar que no le afectaba ver a Darien Chiba y eso me hizo muy feliz.

-Serena…-le dije tomándola de las manos.-Es tarde y esta lloviendo.

-Quédate, no te atrevas a dejarme esta noche.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y apreté mis labios contra los de ella.

-Ni esta noche ni nunca.-le dije sin despegar mi boca de la de ella.

Mientras la lluvia caía sobre nuestros cuerpos unidos, escuché el corazón de Serena latir tan fuertemente, y supe que era por mí, por mí y por nadie más. Solo latía por mí.

* * *

Chicas perdón por tardar tanto no había podido actualizar pero aquí esta :] ojalá lo disfruten muchas gracias a todas!


	16. Resuelto

Darien tocó a la puerta del departamento de Mina y Lita a las 3 p.m. en punto. Mina le abrió y sorprendida casi no pudo dejar de reír por aquello que tenía ante sus ojos.

-¡Darien Chiba!-dijo Mina saltando de emoción y dándole un abrazo.

Darien entró al departamento y lo miró con atención, después apareció Lita e igualmente sorprendida lo saludó. Los tres se sentaron en la sala y entre risas y saludos Darien e tornó algo serio y las chicas lo entendieron de inmediato.

-Tenemos una ligera idea de lo que haz venido.-dijo Mina

-Entonces quiero que me expliquen. Yo sé que ustedes me quieren y que me van a decir las cosas, y no creo que estén apoyando a Serena en esto.

-¿Ya la viste?-preguntó Lita.

-Pues si, la vi y me rechazó, me trató como si me detestara, como si le hubiera hecho un daño terrible, cuando es ella quien me lo ha hecho a mí al estar con ese tipo…

-Oh…también sabes eso…

-Ella misma me lo dijo y después cuando la seguí hasta su casa, lo vi también a él.

-Nosotras siempre hemos intentado separarlos, de verdad, ¡pero son unos necios!, Serena es una tonta por dejarse engatusar por Seiya, ¡hemos hecho varias cosas y no funcionan!, pero gracias a Dios a que has llegado, Darien, porque tu eres el único que puede separarlos.-dijo Mina molesta.

-Solo necesito hablar con ella a solas, que no esté el cretino ese, ni ustedes, ni nadie, necesitamos estar solos. Solo así puedo convencerla, puedo hacerle ver que la quiero.

-No te preocupes, nosotros arreglamos eso, solo dinos cuándo quieres hacerlo.

-Hoy mismo.-respondió.-En mi departamento, a las seis.

Darien se despidió de las chicas y se dirigió a hacer unas compras, mientras que Mina y Lita se pusieron en marcha a cumplir las órdenes de Darien.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Me sentía más tranquila que el día anterior, aunque aun estaba algo molesta y algo mal por todos los problemas que venían y no se iban. Aunque me reconfortaba saber que Seiya estaba a mi lado y no me dejaría sola, de todos modos sentía una fuerte presión sobre mis hombros. Me había quedado de ver con Seiya a las cuatro en el lago, ya que era el único lugar aun tranquilo. Cuando salí de la casa me sorprendí de ver a Mina y Lita fuera de mi casa, al parecer, esperándome.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunté cortante.

-No vinimos a pelear, solo vinimos a hablar contigo de algo importante.

-Si tiene que ver con Darien yo no…

-Te dijimos que no estamos aquí para discutir, tan solo escucha.

Me crucé de brazos y las dejé continuar.

-Darien quiere que hables con él.-dijo Mina.-Solo hablar, nada más que eso.

-No tengo nada que hablar con él.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Lita.-Debes ir a hablar con él y resolver cualquier duda que tengas, deben hablar para arreglar sus cosas y luego puedes decidir lo que quieras.

-Yo…no sé si pueda hacerlo.

-Te espera a las seis en su departamento, piénsalo bien, Serena, no seas una tonta otra vez.

Mina y Lita me dieron la espalda, estando seguras de que habían sido convincentes. Me dirigí lentamente hasta el lago y cuando llegué pude ver a Seiya sentado al pie de un árbol, tan lindo como siempre lo recordaba, mirando hacia las montañas y esperándome. En cuanto me vio llegar se incorporó y corrió hasta mí para tomarme en brazos y apretarme fuertemente.

-Mi amor…-Me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.-Tenía tantas ansias de verte otra vez.

Sentí que todo se me olvidaba, solamente de olerlo, de sentirlo y de escucharlo me bastaba para que se me pudiera olvidar todo.

-Y yo…enserio que no podía estar un minuto más sin sentirte.

No aguanté más. Lo miré y le busqué los labios desesperadamente, besándolo múltiples veces, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría. Cuando nos separamos, Seiya me miró un poco confundido.

-Serena…tengo el ligero presentimiento de que algo te sucede, ¿estas bien?

No pude responder tan rápido. Después de tragar un poco de aire, hablé.

-Seiya…Mina y Lita fueron a buscarme antes de venir a encontrarme contigo.

A Seiya no le agradó aquello pero esperó a que terminara.

-Al parecer, Darien las buscó y…quiere que vaya a hablar con él.

Noté como Seiya se tensaba ante mis palabras y me acerqué más a él.

-¿Irás?-me preguntó.

-Es lo que no sé…

Seiya me tomó la mano y caminamos sin decir nada durante algunos minutos.

-Serena…quiero que sepas que confío en ti, y que si es tu decisión ir no me opondré. Lo he estado pensando desde ayer que supe que él estaba en la ciudad, y creo que lo más conveniente es que hablen a solas, solo así se podrán aclarar todas tus dudas y las de él, y sus problemas, claro. No quisiera que después tú…te arrepintieras de algo, por lo que quiero que estés segura de todo lo que hagas y…sientas.

No pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas y le abracé con tanta fuerza que no quería dejarlo ir.

-Seiya…eres tan buena persona, tienes tan hermosos sentimientos y cada vez te conozco más…simplemente no puedo creer que seas tan bueno conmigo y que te preocupes tanto por mi.

-Es que te amo, Serena, quiero que estés conciente de ello.

-Lo estoy, Seiya…quiero que tú también lo sepas.

-Quiero que estés completamente segura de ello, no me lo digas hasta que lo sepas tú misma.-dijo Seiya poniendo sus dedos sobre mis labios.

Caminamos hasta la parada de autobuses y antes de que me subiera a uno Seiya me besó profundamente en los labios.

-Cualquier cosa que suceda…recuerda que yo…te amo…

Nos despedimos y quedé un poco devastada. Pero sabía que debía hablar con Darien y acabar con todo aquello de una vez, sabía que debía escuchar su versión de los hechos. Necesitaba saber por qué se fue, por qué nunca me respondió, necesitaba estar segura de que amaba Seiya para poder ser feliz con él.

Llegué a las seis en punto al departamento de Darien y toqué con cierta inquietud. Después de unos segundos el mismo Darien abrió la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente al verme.

-Sabía que vendrías.

Entré sin esperar a que Darien me invitara. Quería acabar con todo eso rápido sin titubeos.

-Vine a hablar, y quiero que lo hagamos de una vez, directo al grano, quiero acabar con todo esto rápido.

Darien cerró la puerta y me miró divertido.

-Parece que tienes prisa.

-No la tengo, solo quiero acabar con todo esto ya. Dime de una vez por todas por qué te fuiste y por qué nunca respondiste mis cartas, ni mis llamadas.

Darien se puso algo serio.

-Nunca me llegaron tales cartas, ni tales llamadas, Serena.

-¿Esperas que te crea?

-Debieron haberse perdido.

-Sería bueno que buscaras otro pretexto.

-¡Serena!, yo te amo…si me fui fue porque…debía conseguir un trabajo mejor, mejores oportunidades, debes entenderlo. Sabes que nunca te hubiera dejado, pero tenía que seguir creciendo.

-¿Sin avisarme?

-Si me despedía era muy probable que no quisiera irme.

-No te creo, simplemente no.

-¡No me llegaron las cartas!, las hubiera respondido y tu sabes eso. Necesitas calmarte. Iré por algo de beber, quédate aquí.

Darien desapareció en la cocina y no pude evitar husmear el departamento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no entraba ahí que ya casi no recordaba cómo era. Entré al baño y luego regresé para entrar al cuarto de Darien.

Me llamó la atención que aun no hubiera desempacado y que sus cosas estuvieran regadas por doquier. Me acerqué a su maleta y abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi que absolutamente todas las cartas que le había enviado estaban ahí en su maleta y sin abrir. Casi no logré contenerme, sentía inmensas ganas de gritar y llorar. Pero me sentí aun peor cuando encontré varias fotos de Darien y una chica de cabello negro y al parecer mayor que yo y muy linda, ambos estaban en traje de baño y en varios lugares. Las tomé todas entre mis manos y regresé a la sala.

Cuando Darien regresó con dos vasos llenos de refresco se puso nervioso al verme ahí con las cartas.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué es esto?

-Te dije que te quedaras aquí.

Darien dejó los vasos en la mesita.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!, te fuiste porque tenías a otra, ¡aquí esta la prueba!-dije aventándole las fotos al suelo.-Y además también esta la prueba de que si recibiste mis cartas.-igualmente las tiré.-Eres un cretino, ¡un idiota!

Darien me tomó por los hombros.

-¡Tu eres una tonta!, siempre andabas tras de mí y nunca me dejabas en paz.

-¿Y por qué me hacías caso?-grité.

-Porque eres muy hermosa, ¡cómo podía perder la oportunidad de tenerte!

Lo empujé y me dirigí a la puerta, pero Darien me detuvo.

-Vas a ser mía, Serena, ningún mocoso me va a quitar la oportunidad de ser el primero.

Le di una bofetada tan fuerte que la mejilla de Darien se puso roja y él enfurecido me tomó aun más fuerte.

-¡Estúpida!

Forcejee con él pero comencé a sentirme muy mal, sentía que mi cuerpo no respondía, que toda aquella impresión me estaba provocando un desmayo y cuando Darien me aventó al sillón me desmayé.

Darien asustado me tomó en brazos y me llevó al hospital más cercano que encontró. En cuanto me atendieron, Darien se dedicó a llamarles a las chicas. Algunos minutos más tarde Mina, Lita, Rei y Amy llegaron al hospital y abordaron con preguntas a Darien que no respondió.

Cuando estuve conciente al fin pasaron a verme. Les expliqué cómo habían sucedido las cosas exactamente y todas se quedaron pasmadas por lo que les dije, al fin pude confesarles la verdad.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio.-dijo Mina.

-Ustedes solo creen lo que quieren creer y nunca quieren escuchar a Serena.-intervino Rei.-No tienen ni idea de lo mucho que Darien ha hecho sufrir a Serena y ustedes solo insisten en meterle ideas a la cabeza.

-Yo no sabía que Darien ni siquiera se había molestado en responderte…yo creí que él te respondía y que estaban en comunicación.-admitió arrepentida Lita por su comportamiento.

-Debiste decírnoslo antes.-dijo Mina algo avergonzada.

-No importa ya, solo quiero que se vaya, que se aleje de mí.

-Es un idiota.-dijo Amy.-Él no te hará daño de nuevo, Serena, no lo dejaremos.

-No quiero que le digan nada de esto a Seiya…podría enfurecerse.

-Serena…-dijo Lita.-Entonces… ¿De verdad quieres a Seiya?, ¿es una buena persona?

-Lo es, Lita, es una buena persona, se preocupa de verdad por mí, ¡me ama!, me lo demuestra siempre que puede y yo confío en él, me trata como Darien nunca me trató ni podrá tratarme, me respeta, me quiere, me lo demuestra…es simplemente perfecto.

-Perdónanos por nunca entenderlo…si hubiéramos sabido lo que Darien te hizo…

-Ya no importa, lo que importa es que lo acepten y que sepan que me hace feliz.

Amy dijo que iba a comprar café pero cuando salió de la habitación se dirigió a la cabina telefónica. Marcó un número y esperó.

-¿Diga?

-Seiya…soy Amy, estoy en el hospital.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Cuando recibí la llamada de Amy para avisarme lo que le había sucedido a Serena apenas pude controlarme. En cuanto colgué salí corriendo de mi casa para dirigirme al departamento de ese bastardo, yo no permitiría que le volviera a hacer daño y lo haría pagar por todo.

Llegué tocando fuertemente a su puerta y cuando me abrió le di un puñetazo en la cara y luego en el abdomen. Intentó devolvérmelo pero se lo impedí dándole unos cuantos más y cuando cayó al suelo le di algunos puntapiés descargando todo mi coraje.

-Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a acercarte a ella y mucho menos a ponerle una mano encima, ¡nunca!

Darien solo me miró con furia y salí de su departamento para dirigirme al hospital. Al menos estaba seguro de que le había enseñado una lección a ese idiota.

Cuando llegué la hospital me encontré con las chicas en la recepción, al parecer Serena estaba dormida y no podíamos entrar a verla. Pero no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando un par de policías llegaron a detenerme.

-Señor Seiya Kou, esta detenido por agresión física.

Ni siquiera quise oponerme, no me importaba que me castigaran por algo que me había hecho sentir bien, no permitiría que Darien volviera a tocarla ni a aprovecharse de ella de ningún sentido.

* * *

_**Serena**_

Cuando desperté me encontré con las chicas de nuevo a mi alrededor, pero ahora parecían preocupadas por algo que yo sabía que no era mi estado de salud. Todas me miraban con lástima.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Seiya…

-¿Qué sucede con Seiya?-pregunté desesperada.

-Esta en la cárcel.

-¡Pero…por qué!

-Darien lo denunció…al parecer Seiya al enterarse de lo que te había sucedido fue a su departamento y lo golpeó.

-Pero… ¡por qué se lo dijeron!

-Fui yo.-dijo Amy.-Perdóname Serena, pero Seiya debía saber que estabas aquí, tu lo necesitabas junto a ti.

-No te preocupes Amy…solo quiero salir de aquí e ir a verlo.

-La enferma dijo que podrás salir en una hora.

Una hora después me llevaron a mi casa y dijeron que me esperarían para ir a la cárcel, pero yo no podía ir primero a la cárcel, tenía que ajustar cuentas con Darien cuanto antes. Me salí por la puerta trasera y tomé un taxi hacia el departamento de Darien. Al parecer se sorprendió de verme ahí a tan altas horas de la noche, pero no me importó porque lo primero que hice fue darle una cachetada. Su rostro estaba lleno de golpes y me dio gusto.

-Primero tu estúpido novio y ahora tu, ¡qué les pasa!

-Por qué le hiciste eso a Seiya, ¡eres un idiota!, lo que te hizo te lo tenías bien merecido, ¡estúpido!, para que aprendas que ya no puedes jugar conmigo, así que por favor, regresa de donde vienes y nunca vuelvas, ¡aléjate de mí!

-Ya me dijo eso tu noviecito, ya puedes estar tranquila que ya no tengo nada de ganas de estar aquí.

-Muy bien, me da mucho gusto que lo hayas entendido. Si no vas y retiras la denuncia te juro que te odiaré por el resto de mi vida

Le di la espalda y sentí como me seguía, tomamos un taxi hasta la comisaría.

* * *

_**Seiya**_

Llevaba dos horas en la celda, solo, pensando en Serena, solo deseaba que estuviera bien y que no le hubiera pasado nada muy malo. Necesitaba verla y hablar con ella, ¡la extrañaba mucho!, estaba seguro de que me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella en esos momentos.

Un guardia vino a mi celda seguido de las chicas y rogué porque también viniera Serena, pero no estaba.

-Chicas… ¿cómo esta Serena?

-Pensamos que estaría aquí…-dijo Rei.-Fuimos a su casa para que se cambiara y desapareció, creímos que había venido a verte.

-No ha venido…

-Seiya…queremos pedirte perdón por todo lo que hemos hecho, hemos sido tontas por querer impedir su felicidad, ahora sabemos que ustedes se aman de verdad y de que eres la felicidad de nuestra amiga.

-Me alegra escucharlas, chicas, ustedes siempre serán importantes por ser las amigas de Serena.

Mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar que alguien me gritaba y aun más cuando la vi correr hasta mi celda.

-¡Seiya!

Las chicas se apartaron para que me pudiera ver bien y nuestras manos se entrelazaron fuera de los barrotes.

-Dónde estabas Serena… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si…si…solo quería verte, ¡Seiya!, no te preocupes, ya saldrás de aquí.

Varios minutos después un guardia me dejó salir, al parecer Darien había retirado la denuncia y supe que Serena lo había hecho.

Cuando al fin estuve libre sentí como Serena se me acercó y me apretó fuertemente, y yo la rodeó con mis brazos, hasta dejarla sin aire.

-Amor mío… ¡amor mío!, necesitaba verte, sentirte.

-Seiya…Seiya… ¡te amo!, te amo y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, ahora más que nunca estoy segura de ello, Seiya, ¡te amo!

-Y yo más…más de lo que podría siquiera expresarte, ¡no tengo palabras para poder decirte lo mucho que te quiero!

Tomé su rostro entre mis brazos y la besé con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo como nuestro amor crecía con el tiempo y los sucesos, supe con su beso que en verdad me amaba y que ya no había nada que nos separara, absolutamente ningún obstáculo.

Al fin los problemas comenzaban a alejarse de nosotros, dejándonos libres, dejándonos en paz. Sentí las manos de Serena acariciar mi cabello y yo recorrí su mejilla. Era como besar a un ángel, a una hermosa flor en primavera, a una perfecta mujer hecha para mí, solamente para mí y nadie más. Porque la tenía entre mis brazos y me aseguraría de que así fuera para siempre…para siempre.

* * *

Chicas...esta historia ya esta muy muy cerca del final...espero les esté gustando y este capítulo no me salió tan lindo:P gracias a todas!


	17. El Último Concierto

_**Seiya**_

Nos encontrábamos los tres reunidos en el comedor, en silencio. Ambos me miraran como avergonzados, como queriendo decir algo. Yo no se los permití. Preferí callar y que ellos también lo hicieran. Eran mis hermanos y los quería demasiado, siempre iban a estar conmigo.

-Chicos.-les dije rompiendo la tensión.-Muchas cosas han pasado desde que llegamos aquí, más malas que buenas pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Quiero que sepan que todo queda olvidado, los perdono si eso es lo que quieren escuchar, tan solo les pido que sean comprensivos con mis decisiones, que yo siempre he sido con las suyas.

-Hermano.-me respondió Taiki.-Aunque nos perdones queremos pedirte perdón personalmente. Te hemos hecho daño a ti y a esa muchachita sin darnos cuenta, nada más pensando en nosotros mismos, pero con todo lo que pasó ya lo entendimos, y en verdad queremos comenzar de nuevo contigo y con Serena.

-Queremos conocerla bien, aunque sabemos que te quiere…-dijo Yaten.-Queremos que sienta que es aceptada.

-De eso más quería hablarles…

Hubo un silencio prologando mientras terminábamos de comer.

-Saben que ya tenemos diez años en este negocio, nos hemos dedicado en cuerpo y alma a trabajar siempre. Apenas tenemos tiempo para la escuela y otras cosas tan simples pero que nos dan vigor…las cosas han cambiado, la gente cambia, los pensamientos cambian. Yo quería sugerirles que…dejemos esto de una vez.

Yaten abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Hablas de…terminar con Three Lights?

-Creo que tiene sentido lo que dices…-intervino Taiki.-La verdad es que yo siempre…he querido estudiar una carrera, hacer algo diferente.

-Lo sé, Taiki, aunque nunca lo hayas dicho lo sé, y créeme que yo también, y apuesto a que Yaten también. Quiero ir a la universidad y hacer cosas tan simples como ver una película en el cine, hacer tareas, visitar lugares…

-Te comprendo, hermano.-me dijo Yaten sonriendo.-Yo también quiero ir a la universidad.

-Pero…aunque sea debemos dar un concierto de despedida, ¿no creen?, romperemos los corazones de miles de jovencitas…-rió Taiki.

-Aunque lo digas en broma tienes razón.-lo apoyé.-Daremos un último concierto.

Fijamos la fecha del concierto para el viernes de la siguiente semana. La noticia les cayó como una patada a todas nuestras admiradoras, muchas lloraron, muchas reclamaron, pero la mayoría lo entendió. Habíamos crecido y merecíamos hacer algo diferente. Cuando se lo conté a Serena me sonrió y me dijo que ella me acompañaría en todas mis decisiones y que sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Un día antes del concierto hicimos una reunión en la casa e invitamos a todas las chicas, además de unos cuantos amigos y gente cercana a nosotros. Mis hermanos trataron muy bien a Serena e incluso conversaron durante lapsos de tiempo muy largos. Me dio gusto ver que la estaban aceptando y que no la humillaban. Las chicas también me aceptaban a mí. Todas parecían adorarme y ya me consideraban parte del grupo.

Todos nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos y sabíamos que seguiríamos siendo amigos por muchísimo tiempo más. Cenamos y bailamos hasta entrada la madrugada. La vida parecía seguir su curso sin contradicciones, arreglando los pequeños y grandes problemas que nos impedían ser felices.

* * *

_**Serena**_

La noche del último concierto llegó y el estadio estaba completamente lleno. Ni un espacio vacío, incluso había gente donde no debería de haber. Era el suceso del año. Lo estaban transmitiendo en más de veinte canales y además en la mayoría de las estaciones de radio. Las chicas y yo estábamos en primera fila, por supuesto. Mi corazón latía tan fuertemente que a veces sentía que se escuchaba más que los gritos que emitían las miles de gargantas ahí presentes. La emoción que sentía de ver a mi Seiya ahí frente a mí cantando y bailando, sano y feliz, no se compraba con nada en el mundo.

Las nueve en punto y el concierto comenzó. Los tres salieron radiantes y contentos. Saludaron y sonrieron cuanto pudieron. Nos mandaron saludos especiales y dieron comienzo al concierto. Cantaron durante tres horas sin descanso y ni así parecían estar agotados, dieron lo mejor de si y sin duda fue el mejor concierto de su vida. La gente los despidió muy amablemente e incluso hubo lágrimas. Esperamos a que toda la gente saliera del estadio y cuando estuvo casi completamente vacío nos dirigimos a los camerinos a felicitarlos. No podía esperar más a ver a mi Seiya y estrecharlo fuertemente entre mis brazos.

Seguí a las chicas por los pasillos, todas reían y seguían cantando como si aun el concierto continuara. Yo solo las escuchaba y sonreía. De pronto sentí que me cubrían los ojos con una venda y agresivamente me tomaban en brazos para llevarme.

Grité cuanto pude pero nadie parecía escucharme. Comencé a patalear y forcejear pero era muy fuerte. Sentí como me llevaban lejos de ahí y pensé por un momento que ya nunca volvería a ver a nadie de mis seres queridos. Cuando al fin nos detuvimos me dejó caer en el suelo y al quitarme la venda de los ojos tuve delante de mí el cielo más hermoso que nunca imaginé.

A juzgar por la posición de la luna pude deducir que ya era un poco más tarde de la media noche. Las estrellas parecían tapizar el cielo por completo y era tan hermoso que el miedo y el terror que sentía se habían desvanecido.

-Serena.-me dijo la voz de Seiya tras de mí.

Me giré rápidamente y al verlo sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos.

-¡Eres un perverso!

-Quería tenerte solo para mí esta noche.

-Estuviste genial en el escenario, corazón, no podía apartar la vista de ti.

-Y yo hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no verte solo a ti.

-¿No es increíble sentir toda esta paz y toda esta felicidad?, Seiya…

-Por supuesto, Serena, que es increíble, nunca lo voy a poder creer del todo hasta despertar a tu lado todos los días.

-¿Es esa una proposición?

-Por supuesto tontita…aunque…primero debería preguntarte oficialmente y esta vez sin impedimentos de ningún tipo que si tu…quisiera ser mi novia.

Mi corazón se detuvo al igual que el tiempo. Le besé los labios por toda respuesta. Ahora me sentía más unida a él, más que nunca, y algo dentro de mí me decía que a partir de ese momento ya no era posible de manera alguna separarnos.

Sentí sus manos por mi espalda y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Sabía que era el momento y él también lo sabía. No sentía miedo alguno, no sentía nada que no fuera emoción, amor, felicidad, paz, así que dejé que lentamente desabrochara mi vestido. Mientras yo, con mis manos torpes y débiles, desabroché su camisa, pasando mis dedos por su abdomen, después de vernos y sentirnos durante un largo rato, quedarnos sin ropa, observarnos, amarnos, al fin nos unimos. El dolor fue instantáneo, y aunque fue mucho no duró más que unos minutos, no hubo persona más dulce y tierna en el mundo que él en ese momento.

Supe que era el indicado, la persona correcta para hacer el amor, para saber lo que significaba realmente hacer el amor. El éxtasis que nos invadió no tenía comparación con todos los placeres del mundo.

Dormimos juntos las pocas horas que quedaban para el amanecer, abrazados y desnudos, adheridos el uno al otros como si nada más existiera.

Regresamos a casa la mañana siguiente. Renovados, amándonos más que nunca, y algo me dijo que en mi vida ya nunca, nunca más podría volver a amar a nadie más que no fuera ese hombre.

El tiempo pasó volando.

La graduación llegó un mes después, hicimos una gran fiesta y festejamos juntos la amistad y el termino de la escuela. Incluso fuimos todos juntos a la playa durante una semana de vacaciones. Al regresar estudiamos todos para nuestros exámenes de admisión de la universidad que tendría lugar dentro de dos meses.

El gran día llegó. Viajamos a hacer nuestros exámenes de admisión a las diferentes universidades y una semana después recibimos los resultados. Absolutamente todos obtuvimos un lugar en la universidad, hicimos una gran fiesta para celebrar y despedirnos, ya que algunos irían más lejos que otros y no queríamos dejar de vernos por última vez.

Parecía ser el final perfecto. Al fin había encontrado al amor de mi vida, al hombre que nunca podría dejar de amar por ningún motivo, aquel hombre que era capaz de hacerlo todo por mí, y yo lo amaría siempre…


	18. Epílogo: Para Siempre

Habían pasado cinco años y no podía creer que Seiya estuviera delante de mí, hincado, mostrándome un hermoso anillo de diamantes. Ni siquiera tuve que responder, Seiya sabía que yo diría que sí, y no podía ser de otra forma. Habían sido los cinco años más maravillosos de mi vida. Habíamos terminado de estudiar lo que quisimos y ahora estábamos listos para comenzar una vida juntos, sin ya nunca separarnos.

Algunas lágrimas se resbalaron por mi rostro y lo obligue a que se pusiera de pie solo para poder lanzarme a sus brazos.

-¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡mil veces sí!-le dije mientras lo besaba.-Sabes que lo último que haría sería separarme de ti, te amo Seiya Kou.

-Serena… quiero que comprendas cuánto significa lo que siento por ti, y te dije hace cinco años que ya no me separaría de ti jamás. Y ahora tenemos el mundo a nuestros pies, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, porque en estos cinco años pude comprobar que eres el amor de mi vida.

-Y tu el mío, amor… quiero despertarme contigo todos los días, no me importa lo que pase solo quiero estar contigo.

Nos besamos bajo la lluvia que estaba cayendo sobre nosotros, no tenía ninguna duda de aceptar y tampoco de pasar una vida entera con él. En ese beso ambos supimos que sería así para siempre y que los cuentos con finales felices sí existían.

Lo amaba y él a mí, y no existía nada que pudiera separarnos ahora.


End file.
